The Second Stark
by domgk115
Summary: In a timeline where Ned Stark and Caetlyn Stark had 6 true born children, the second born Stark, William, went through his own story during the game of thrones. Follow Will as he, and his companion the beautiful fierce, firey, mysterious Lyra play the game of thrones, as Will tries to avenge his father. Will is in the Great Game now and as we all know the Great Game is terrifying.
1. Don't Call me Lady (S1 EP10)

**The Second Stark**

 **A:N) This is my first crack and a game of thrones fic! I haven't read all the books yet, so this series will follow the Tv's show side of things.**

 **This is going to be the story of William Stark second born of Ned Stark, it picks up the day Ned is being executed. Will is on his horse escaping Kings Landing with a crossbow wound, with his direwolf at his side!**

 **I hope you al enjoy this! Please tell me what you think!**

 **William Stark, Second born son of Eddard Stark the Lord of Winterfell, (15 years old)**

Pain washed all over his body. He still heard the tolling of the bells, summoning the entirety of Kings Landing to the Great Sept, where his father was surely to be executed. The pain from the bolt in his side went away as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. Where was Arya? He had not seen her since they all had breakfast together that morning before his father was taken. What of Sansa? He loved his oldest sister, but she had the fool notion the queen Lannister bitch, and the new 'King' still had any shreds of honor or good left in their pretty blonde heads. She was surely still the queens 'guest'.

His sword was still on his hip, stained with the blood of the five Lannister soldiers he had to cross swords with to get out of the red keep. He had tried to find Ice, his father's valyrian steel sword, but even with a direwolf at his side, to many soldiers still stood in the way of him and his father's chambers. Through pure grit and Stark resilience, in nothing but a leather jerkin, cloth pants, and boots, he fought from his chamber in the red keep, all the way to the stable.

After his father was taken into custody, he was monitored day in day out, two Lannister guards at his door at all times. After days had passed, he heard grumbling from the guards, saying how the hand of the king would be forced to the top of the great sept to confess his crimes the next day. Will knew that the new valiant 'King' Joffrey would have no intention of sparing his father, so he knew he had to go. His intentions were to find his way down into the black cells and bring his father out himself, and escape with him after getting Sansa and Arya.

As he lay half-alive on his horse, with a crossbow bolt in his side, his direwolf Norvern, whimpering while he trotted along next to him, he realized what a foolish plan it had been. He snuck out of his room with his sword on his hip and Norvern at his side. However it did not take long for the two Lannister guards who normally guarded his room to find him. Him and Norvern fought of them, and many more. He tried to find Arya, or Sansa, but couldn't. He fought off more of them on his way to the stables, he counted five in total.

One hit him in the side with a crossbow bolt as he rode his horse hard out of the northern gate of the city, with Norvern, his grey and white fur still mattered with Lannister blood, running hard at his side.

"I… I'm going to kill every…last… one of them." He said weakly, spurring his horse along.

"He went this way! Come on, go!" He heard in the distance.

"Damn Lannister's'" He cursed, spurring his horse further along.

He needed to keep heading north. His brother Robb was surely gathering all his father's bannermen in an attempt to march south to rescue their father. 'If I can just make it to the Riverlands', he thought. His mother's home would surely help him, if he ran into his uncle Edmure, or another Riverlands lord, they would surely help him. He would eventually find his way to Robb's army, and he would help his brother any possible way he could. He was going to shove his sword through every Lannister throat he could. He would find and put Joffrey's little blonde head on a spike, then he would return north to Winterfell, and live out the rest of his days mourning his father, thinking there would have to have been something he could've done, to stop him from dying.

His horse suddenly stopped in its tracks which jerked him forward almost sending him flying from atop it. "What in the seven hells! Why did you stop!?" He yelled to the animal.

He looked in front of them, and a river of crystal blue water zipped in front of them. It would be dangerous if anyone were to get caught in its currents. He heard the bark of hounds in the distance getting closer. Thick forest were to both sides of him, he was trapped. He looked at Norvern next to him, his wolf was absolutely exhausted the same as he. He needed a plan now.

However before he could think of one, he heard the whizzing of a crossbow bolt coming from behind him. Before he could react it whizzed through the air and hit his horse in the side sending the animal into a frenzy! It stirred and bucked, until Will was thrown backwards, landing hard onto the riverbank below. His horse took off back down the road he came, and the with the crossbow bolt still in his side, and bleeding getting worse, he stood.

Will knew he had no choice, he drew his sword form its sheath, and looked down the road. The barking of hounds was close now, he bended down to his wolf and looked him in the eye.

He petted him behind his ears. "What do you say boy? Ready to kill some more Lannister's?" He said, trying to think away the pain.

His wolf to his surprise actually understood him it seemed. He nodded his head and bared his sharp teeth, and turned to look at the road with a low pitched growl coming from the back of his throat. Will nodded his head, Norvern was more than just his wolf, and he was his best-friend, someone who would always stand by him, no matter what the cost was. He would need his help, when then five Lannister soldiers burst into the clearing on their horses. All five dismounted and drew swords, the tallest one stepped forward, his sword leveled and pointed at Will.

"You have one more chance Stark. Come back with us now, or we drag your corpse back to the king!" He shouted, as two giant black hounds burst through the bushes, and bared their teeth at him.

Will readied his blade. "Five men, and two hounds against a 15 year old boy. Very brave of you." He said dryly, ready for an attack at any moment.

The sergeant growled with frustration. "Enough of your tongue! Come face the Kings justice now, or you'll end up like your father! Your head will adorn a spike in the red keep!" He yelled.

Norvern was next to him, ready to pounce on the man at a moment's notice. Anger coursed through Will's body. His father's remains belonged in the crypt beneath Winterfell, with his father, and my Uncle Brandon, and Aunt Lyanna. Not decorating some incest kings keep.

"Now, give us your sword and come quietly, there is no need for you to die here today Stark." The sergeant said one more time.

Will looked down at his blade. 'Frozen Wind' he had called it since he received it for his 13th name day. A longer blade, which was effortless for him to swing, the smith Mikken had made it especially for him. It had a bright grey blade, and a golden hilt with the Stark direwolf sigil imprinted into the pommel, and the words 'Winter is Coming' running down across the blade. The part Will loved about it, was the wolf's head handle it had, the top of the hilt was crafted to look like the Stark direwolf's head.

He pointed it at the Lannister man. "Aye, you'll have my sword. You'll have it first, then your king will have. You'll both have it. You'll both have it shoved through your throats!" He shouted loudly, before giving a little whistle.

At the sound of the whistle Norvern leaped from the ground and attacked the sergeant who screamed in agony as the direwolf mauled his throat. With blood starting to creep through his jerkin, Will swung his blade at one of the hounds who leaped at him, before deflecting the blow of one of the Lannister's swords!

He swung again but Will ducked under the swing and slashed down the man's back. Two more advanced on him, as Norvern had attached himself to another soldier, blood splattered from the neck of the one Norvern attacked. Will deflected blows that came at him from both ways, he knew in a one on one fight he would probably stand a chance against these men. However the two kept pushing him back. Soon he felt sharp fangs clamp onto his non-sword hand!

Will smack the last hound off his arm and away! That gave the soldiers the opening they were looking for. One slashed down at him! He was able to step backwards, but with blood tripping from his hand and with the crossbow bolt still lodged into his side, he was starting to feel weak on his feet. He was losing far too much blood, he knew he didn't have long. Norvern came up and leaped at the two men. He landed on-top of one, but this time they were ready. The second soldier rammed Norvern away with his shoulder, sending Will's wolf tumbling into the bushes.

He kept 'Frozen Wind' raised, and deflected blows, one strike came down towards his face, and his legs selected that moment to fall. The strike clipped his face, and he felt blood trickled down the right half of his face. He was bleeding from three different places now, he only had so much blood that would come out. He was on the ground now, 'Frozen Wind' just out of his grasp.

The one who he had slashed in the back had not died, so now three of them looked down at him. They all had smirks on their face, but Will could not do anything anymore. They were full grown men, he was surprised he had lasted this long. Norvern was probably injured, and he truly had nothing left he could do. He prayed to the gods, ready for them to take him, a small bit of optimism went through his body. 'At least I'll be with father.' He told himself. He did not say anything to the Lannister's above him, he was not going to give them the satisfaction. Soon his head was going to be atop a spike, right next to his fathers. Joffrey would force Sansa to look at it, and Robb, and his mother would weep, and mourn. To him, death would be bitter sweet.

"Well, well, well, not so high and might now are you Stark? Now, one of you get him up and-." He was cut off by an arrow whipping through the air at the speed of a horse and burying itself into the man's neck!

Will would've jumped up at the opportunity and cut the last two men down if he could move. However the pain coursing through his body caused him to remain on the ground. He saw the two men completely in shock, they didn't move, just looked at their fellow soldier gargling on his own blood, with an arrow sticking out of his neck laying on the ground. It took a second arrow lodging itself in a tree next to them before they finally started moving. They were sent into a frenzy.

Will's eyes started to go grey and he felt himself about to lose consciousness. It was faint, but he could see someone, and they were fighting the Lannister men. They had hair down to their shoulders, and were wearing a tight leather jerkin, with a green clothed shirt under it, with black hunting gloves. A bow lay on the ground near them, and they were holding off the two Lannister men with nothing but two daggers.

The person sliced ducked a Lannister sword and leaped behind the man, crossing both their blades over the man's neck killing him in an instant. I saw their face for the first time, and realized… it was a girl. She looked suspiciously like Arya from behind, but I knew it couldn't be her. Arya was much smaller, and as tough as she was, she didn't move with as much grace and skill as this girl did.

"Get her!" One of the remaining men shouted.

"It's just a little girl!" The other yelled.

"Well this little girl is kicking your ass!" She said in a voice that… didn't sound at all like a young girls.

Her voice sounded more… mature, and more womanly. Will's vision would not last longer, he could feel himself laying in a pool of his own blood. He saw the girl take down another Lannister man with just as much grace as she took out the first one. She deflected every blow that came her way from the last man. She caught his blade in a cross with her two daggers, she brought them down a clean cut off the man's sword hand! Before he could even scream from the pain she ended his life with a stab to his throat.

The girl turning around, and seeing the bright blue of her eyes was the last thing Will remembered seeing, before the world went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While he slept, he dreamed he was with Norvern. Or more specifically, he was Norvern. He ran through the forest, chasing wild deer, and sniffing the wild flowers of the bushes. The dream itself wasn't odd, he had, had these dreams before. Wolf dreams, where he dreamed he was Norvern. The weird part about this dream, was he kept coming back to the same house, not even a house, more like a shack. It had a large fire pit outside it with a crackling fire, two large squirrels and a fat rabbit were on the cooking spit, and the house was well enough put together, with bales of hay outside and a horse hitched to a tree nearby. I heard rustling in the woods, and me, or Norvern, leaped up, and ran towards the door of the house.

Will awoke just as he was about to burst through the door. "Ahhhhhh! Ahhhh! Seven fucking hells!" He yelled reaching over to his side, where he half expected to find a crossbow bolt still lodged.

He didn't find a crossbow bolt, although the pain still felt like there was one. A pungent smelling green poultice was applied to where the wound was on his side. His left hand was wrapped in a soft bandage with a similar smell. The last one he felt was set down the left corner of his eye, where the Lannister man had cut him before he passed out.

"Oh old gods that smells bad." He muttered, falling back. He lay in a soft bed, with a fur blanket covering his lower half. He was wearing the same pants as before, but it had been cleaned of the damp blood that was on them before. He had nothing on his upper half, except the poultice on his crossbow wound.

It was only one room. A fire pit burned in one corner, and a table, with plates and bowls of fresh cabbage, leeks, and potatoes, along with fresh uncooked meat. It seemed like a typical hunter's cabin. Leaning against the table, was 'Frozen Wind' in its sheath. A small twang of happiness jolted through Will to see his blade had not been taken. He vaguely remembered what happened after he passed out, he remembered a girl, taking down the last three Lannister men. He could not remember many other details however.

"Uhh, where am I?" He asked to nobody in particular, trying to sit up again.

"You're a little ways north of King's Landing." A female voice said.

This almost made Will jump out of the bed. His head shot to the door of the house. When he saw the girl standing there all his memories came flooding back to him. His father being taken, him escaping King's Landing with Norvern, getting attacked on the riverbank by the Lannister men. The girl who stood in front of him had killed all three of them, and apparently now he was in her hut.

His hands instinctively pulled the blankets up, and covered his upper half. "Oh, gods! I'm… I'm not decent I'm-." He started.

"Relax, relax." She said tossing a bow down onto her table, and pulling up a stool next to his left bedside.

Will looked at her with a strange look. His mother said it was never proper of a man to be half dressed in front of a women without their permission. Apparently the girl saw the look on Will's face, because she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly calm down. How do you think I got those pants clean? Now hold still, and be ready because this is going to hurt a lot." She said moving her hands to the poultice on her side.

Before he could react at all, the girl ripped the poultice off his ribcage, safe to say she was right. "AHHHHHH SEVEN FUCKING HELLS THAT HURT!" He screamed as his rib cage throbbed.

He looked down at his ribcage with shock. You could see the hole where the crossbow bolt had been lodged, but besides deep black and blue bruising, it showed no sign of being infected, or having any further damage. Will looked at the girl stunned, she turned around and pulled a rag from a bucket of clean water she had in the corner, and gently wiped the rag over his wound. He winced from the pain, and stared at her again.

"Who… who are you?" He questioned her.

"The names Lyra. Stop squirming! I got to make sure this is completely cleaned. You're lucky another two inches up and that crossbow bolt punctures your lung." She said, with a slight accent.

Will got his first good look at her. Her voice wasn't soft and like a young girl like Sansa's did. It sounded fierce and tough, with a slight accent that sounded northern. It sounded like one of the Northern lords that visited his father at Winterfell before. She did not look Northern however, she looked like she was from the south. Her hair was long, going down past her shoulders, and looked soft and vibrant. Her eyes were a striking blue, she wore a green cloth sweater, with black hunting pants and boots. She took off her hunting gloves and grabbed a second larger bandage from under the bed.

"Sit up you, I gotta redress that wound. It healed up nicely, but you can never be too careful out here." She said.

He did as she said and sat up. She leaned over and began wrapping the cloth around his body. Her touch was soft and cold, and he winced from it again.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked looking at her as she finished up wrapping.

"You're at my place. It's a few miles north of King's Landing. As for how you got here, don't you remember anything?" She asked him, walking over to her dinner table.

Will followed her with her eyes as she walked. "I remember bits and pieces. I remember I got knocked down by some Lannister soldiers, and some girl-."

"Oh that was me." She said bringing him a cup filled with water.

He took the cup thankfully and drank. "You mean you were the one who killed those three soldiers?" He said handing her back the empty cup.

She nodded her head, as she sat down next to him again. "Yup, that was me. After I took them down, I loaded you up onto my horse, and took you back to my place. Saved your bloody life I did. Wasn't easy, your wolf nearly-."

"Norvern!? He's alive? Do you know where he is?" He asked rapidly hearing the mention of his wolf.

Lyra stood for a moment and looked towards her door. She looked back down at Will and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He's around here somewhere, he was helping me hunt." She informed him.

That took Will aback. Norvern just like any other direwolf, would bite the hands off anyone who their master didn't know. It had happened before with Norvern. Theon Greyjoy once tried to steal 'Frozen Wind' from Will's room to practice with when he slept, it was back when Norvern was still a pup. Norvern despite his size latched his jaw onto Theon's arm, and he could not use it for weeks. That was Theon, who Norvern had seen before. He wouldn't want to imagine what Norvern would do to someone who tried to harm him when Will unexpected it now, given his size. However the girl in front of him, Lyra, had managed to load him onto a horse, and ride it with him unconscious, all while not letting Norvern sink his teeth into her.

"How did you do that? Norvern would normally bite someone's hand off if they go near me." Will asked her.

She got up, and walked to put a pot of water on the fire. "I have a way with animals, let's just say that." She said, making it clear she did not want to take the subject further.

Lyra acted as if it was a normal day for her. She did not seem embarrassed there was a half-naked man in what Will assumed was her bed. She had a certain grace to her, she hummed a happy tune as she used one of her knives to slice of carrots, potatoes and chunks of rabbit into the pot of boiling water. Will just stared, she had not mentioned why she saved him. If she wanted to, she could've just left him for dead, took his sword, gold, and left.

She turned around and saw him staring at her, she scrunched her eyebrows, and stared back. "What are you looking at? You know you should be fine to move now, you might have some pain in your stomach area though. That bolt was in there good." She told him.

"Uh, right, thanks." Will said knocking himself out of his trance.

He gingerly swung his legs to the other side of the bed. He slowly, very slowly mustered all the strength he had, and pushed himself up. He took in a deep breath of air, and took two steps. His ribcage seared with pain. It felt as if someone was now slowly stabbing a knife into him. He fell after trying to take another step. Lyra looked back at him, and right away placed her knife down. She came to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Easy there. You alright? I can get you a kane if you need one for a little bit?" She suggested to him, helping him take a few steps.

Will's face went red, he felt slightly embarrassed he was leaning on a girl he had never met, and knew nothing about for support. He thought about the kane idea, but decided against it. His mind flashed back to just a few days ago, when his father was using a kane. He did not want to take the risk of being on a kane if Lannister's found him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How… how long have I been asleep?" He asked her.

She helped him to the door and he leaned against the door for support instead of her now. She crossed her arms and looked at him with a thinking look, like she was trying to remember.

"Ummm, about two days give or take a few hours. Now, there's a river only a few feet that way." She said pointing in a direction.

"You shirt and the rest of your clothes are there. You can go get dressed and clean up, and then come back, we can eat some dinner and talk." She told him. She was not asking him, she was telling.

Will's stomach rumbled, he could use a hot meal before he figured out what to do next. Also, he did need more details about what he had missed in the last two days. Finding Norvern was also a priority. Lyra must have known he couldn't run off on his own, even if he wanted, he would never make it far with the pain in his stomach.

"Alright, I won't be long." Will told her in a soft hoarse voice.

"Oh, and you can, take that off to, here I'll help you." She said reaching for his head. She carefully touched the cloth she had applied to the right side of his forehead. Again, her touch was soft, she carefully pulled back the cloth and suddenly Will felt a surge of pain run through his head.

"Ahhh, gods. Is it bad?" He asked her.

"Ehh, well it's certainly not good. You're going to have a scar for a while, but as long as you don't play with it or anything you should be alright." She told him, smiling at him, obviously trying to reassure him.

Will knew you didn't see this much in Westeros in these times. Someone who would save your life from bandits and heal you afterwards. Most men, or women even would sooner finish you off themselves, and steal your purse, before helping you. Will was alive, his sword was still with him, and his direwolf wasn't dead. He realized he owed a huge debt to Lyra, one he was not sure he could repay right now.

"Thank you, there aren't many people in Westeros who would do what you did for me… I'm in your debt." Will told her.

She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't that big a deal. "Eh don't mention it. To be honest, I enjoy having company for once. Here, I know the river isn't far, but you may feel safer taking this." She said, pulling 'Frozen Wind' still in its sheath from behind her back.

He took it, it felt great to clasp his hand around it again. He nodded again his thanks to Lyra, before slowly making his way towards the river. It was so… warm, and calm in the crownlands. Will hated it, he missed the nippy climate of a northern summer, seeing a light snowfall. Practicing in the yard, and having his ass handed to him by Jon and Robb. Then he would take Arya out riding, despite her mother's protests. He would climb buildings with Bran, making sure he didn't fall, and would help Maester Lewin teach Rickon. He felt a twinge of guilt go through his body… he was usually the one who would keep Bran from falling, but he couldn't help him before he left Winterfell… and now he was crippled.

He couldn't do anything for those siblings now however, he could do something for one, Sansa. He decided he would sneak back into the capital, and try to get his sister out of there. How he was going to do it, he had no idea, but he wouldn't just stand by when he was close enough to at least attempt to get her back, fathers ghost would come back and haunt him if he did not. If he somehow managed to survive and get Sansa out, he would then find Arya, who was probably he guessed, hiding out in flee-bottom disguised as some orphan boy.

He found the river, a gently flowing blue stream that looked like the ones her mother used to tell stories about, from her time growing up in the Riverlands. He found his shirt, a white one that felt soft and smelled freshly washed. He buttoned it up, and found his leather chestpeice, Lyra could do nothing for the marks the Lannister swords had made. However, Will smiled when he could still see his family's direwolf sigil clearly made into the armor.

He splashed some of the water into his face, and took in a deep breath. He put on his jerkin and reattached 'Frozen Wind' to his hip, and he finally looked just as he did when he arrived in Kings Landing, back in what felt like ages ago.

A rustling in the trees behind him, caused his hand to go right to his sword, but before anything else could happen a blue of grey and white came rushing out towards him.

"Norvern!" He said happily, leaning down to scratch his wolfs head.

His wolf responded by licking his face for a few seconds, before Will finally pulled back and smiled. "I missed you boy. How did Lyra get you to not bite her hand off?" He asked curiously, actually expecting a response.

None came, so Will just sighed and scratched behind his ears again. "Come on, let's go see what's been going on." He said gesturing for his wolf to follow him.

He made his way back to Lyra's cabin. The sun was setting when he finally found his way back to the cabin. Lyra was inside, pouring the contents of the pot she had over the fire into smaller bowls at her table. She hummed the tune of a song, which made the hairs on the back of Will's neck stand up.

"The Rains of Castamere?" He asked slowly walking inside.

She turned, quickly, and let out a small laugh at the sight of him. "Ha, you scared me. I see you found your wolf." She said, walking with a bowl over to a seat in front of her fire.

Will nodded. "Aye, I did. Where did you learn that song?" He asked, holding one hand over the pommel of his sword.

Lyra, not missing a thing rolled her eyes. "Honestly man, yes I know, that song is normally associated with Lannister's. Lannister's killed your father. Do you think if I meant to kill you I would've spent the last two days cleaning your clothes and keeping you form dying?" She reasoned with him.

The way she said it, made him feel foolish. He owed Lyra his life, and here he was accusing her of trying to do him harm. His hatred of Lannister's have made him insensitive.

"I'm sorry, but you must understand that I'm-."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know who you are William Stark. I know who your father was, I know what the queen and the Lannister's did to your father, and all that. Now, are you going to sit and eat or not?" Lyra interjected before he could get words out.

Will felt his cheeks get hot. He let out a long sigh before removing his hand from his sword. He walked over, and picked up the second bowl of stew that Lyra had made and joined her in a seat near the fire. Norvern leaped up onto Lyra's bed and curled up before drifting to sleep.

Lyra didn't say anything at first, just lifted her bowl of stew to her mouth and drank. She did that and drank from a cup of water, while Will did the same. He tasted rabbit in it, and it was one of the best things he had tasted since being back in Winterfell. The more he thought of his home the more he yearned for it. He was able to scarf down the whole bowl of stew in minutes. Lyra laughed, and handed him a cloth.

"Ha, I've heard of you Northerners eat like bears, I had no idea it was true." She said laughing.

He once again felt his face get hot, as he wiped bits of stew from his face. After he had finished he set his bowl and Lyra's back down on her table before joining her at the fire again.

"So, how did you know my name?" He asked her, leaning both his elbows on his knees.

Lyra yawned and looked over at him. Her blue eyes shimmered with the reflection of the fire, she stroked her black hair while she spoke.

"Well, the direwolf, the sword, the imprint on you armor gave me a good idea you were northern. Also, I saw you, when you were traveling to Kings Landing on the Kings Road. You look like your father." She told him.

She was correct about that. He took after his father, dark hair which he normally kept messy and unruly. His eyes were grey as winter like his fathers. People say he inherited his father's looks, and his mother's sense of family. No matter what the circumstances were, growing up Will would always do anything to protect his siblings. Which is why he was going to do everything he could to save Sansa.

He chuckled at Lyra's words. "Haha, aye. Looking back on it, we should have stayed in Winterfell. I promise you, if I find my way back to my brother him and my mother will reward you with gold or-."

"Oh I don't want your bloody rewards. Do I look like I need gold? You nobles, always thinking people expect something in return for good deeds." She complained, not allowing him to finish.

That took him aback. He didn't expect her brashness out of nowhere. He remembered before going unconscious, he thought Lyra was Arya. It turns out she is much more like Arya then he thought.

"Well my lady, it is how it is nowadays. People rarely do something like you did without thought of reward." He told her, realizing himself that it was true after the last few day's events.

She scoffed and shook her head. "If you EVER call me 'Lady' again I'll cut your tongue out, do you understand? I'm Lyra, I'm no lady, and I have no intention of becoming one. And, well I'm not one of those people." She shot back at him.

He almost laughed at her first comment. "Well then Lyra, please, tell me why did you save me?" He asked, wanting to have known since he woke up.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I saved your bloody life because it was the right thing to do. I could've killed those Lannister's slit your throat, took your sword and gold and bought myself a pretty new coat. I didn't though, because I saw three grown men attacking a boy of 15 the same age as I. I did what I would've wanted someone to do for me, where I in your situation." She explained to him, not taking her eyes off him.

Will, felt a twang of guilt play in his gut. He had never met a girl that had the same attitude towards being a lady other than Arya. He didn't know how to respond to what she said. Had someone really did something as big as saving his life, knowing who his family was, just out of the goodness of their heart? After what he had been through, and his family had been through the last few days, he had a hard time believing someone like that still lived. However he had someone just like that sitting right across from him.

"I… I apologize, for calling you 'Lady' it's just a natural instinct. Also, I'm sorry for just assuming. It's just you have to understand, after what I've been through the last few days, I have a hard time trusting people." He explained to her looking into the crackling fire.

She let out a deep breath and stroked her hair more. "Ah hells, I'm sorry for jumping down your throat. It's just my mother had this crazy illusion I'd grow up to be some noble lady, when that was the last thing I wanted. And even if I did, it never would've happened." She told him.

He now was interested. She knew everything about his family, like most of Westeros. He had been wondering however, what a girl like her was doing out in the woods by herself.

"Where… where are your parents? What are you doing out here, and how did you, you know learn how to kill three fully grown men by the time you were what, 15?" He inquired, knowing he should probably tread lightly on the subject.

She shuddered a little bit, before taking in a deep breath, before explaining. "My mother's dead, i… never knew my father." She told him.

"What, uhh, what did your mother do?" Will asked carefully.

She readjusted herself on her stool, and stared into the fire. "Well my mother was a traveling minstrel. She was originally from White Harbor."

Will's insides did a flip. "I knew you sounded Northern!" He said.

She laughed, a sweet laugh that made Will's face go red. "Haha, yea. She was good at what she did, she travelled around a lot, until she eventually made her way to King's Landing, just after your father and Robert Baratheon's rebellion. A few years later, she met my father, had me, my father left, she died of a sickness about a year ago, I decided I didn't want to live in an orphanage. So I ran, I found this cabin abandoned and well… I picked up some skills living the streets of King's Landing." She said, as if remembering the pass was hard for her.

Will felt bad, and wanted to say he was sorry she had to go through that. However Lyra didn't seem like the girl who wanted to hear that. She would not want him to say he was sorry. So he chose his words differently.

"Well you seem to have done pretty damn well on your own. I would've been mauled or robbed within a week!" He exclaimed trying to lighten her mood.

It worked, and she let out that sweet laugh Will was starting to like again. "Hahaha, well thank you." She said looking back at him.

"You said you don't want rewards for saving my life. So, all I'm going to say is… thank you, Lyra, for saving my life." He said with a smile, a smile that was genuine. His first genuine smile in weeks.

She smiled back at him and nodded her head. "Ahhh it was nothing, I was just doing what I thought was right. So… did you decide what you're going to try and do now?" She asked him picking up her cup of water.

"I have, I'm going back to Kings Landing." He told her.

Lyra's eyes widened and she chocked on the water she was drinking. After a fit of coughing, she looked back up at Will like he had a dragon for a head.

"Are you bloody mental!? The Lannister's are no doubt offering fucking chamber pots full of gold for you head! I guarantee you any man, women or child in the whole damn city would turn you in, in a minute in return for a hot meal! I risked a lot to save your bloody life, now you want to go gambling with it!?" She ranted on to him.

All of what Lyra was saying made absolute sense to Will, what he was going to do was crazy. However one factor meant he had to do it, no matter how bad the odds seemed. Sansa. He loved his sister, he and Sansa had a special relationship. He would always break up her and Arya's fight. He would try to, and normally fail miserably at, helping her weave. He would always have ways of making her laugh when she was sad, and she could always put a smile on his face.

Will looked at Lyra, and sighed. "I know, but Lyra you have to understand, they have my sister. I have to try at least to get her out of there. That bastard Joffrey is no doubt torturing her, I'm going to go there, get her out, and put a sword through the bastard's throat if I can!" He said loudly expressing his anger.

Lyra seemed to understand when he mentioned Sansa. She nodded her head and spoke again. "Alright, alright. Do you have a plan though? Are you just going to march up into the throne room, stab the king, and take your sister and leave?" She asked him.

"Well no, I'll wait till night then-."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting back to King's Landing?" She asked him.

That stumped him. He had no more horse, and Lyra must have seen the stumped look on his face. Because she laughed, that honey sweet laugh again.

"Haha, I'll take you there, but I'm sorry there's no way I'm EVER setting foot in that city again…" She said, shuddering with her last words.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"My bloody father…" She whispered quietly, obviously not meaning for Will to hear it. He did however, and the question was out of his mouth before he even thought.

"Lyra, who is your father? You know... don't you?" He asked her quietly.

Her face went white. She blinked multiple times, before standing up abruptly. "I'll find something for you to sleep on. I'll ride with you to King's Landing and look after Norvern for you while you're in there. I'll wait for you outside the north gate with him." She said, before walking out the door of her cabin.

She completely ignored Will's question, which only made him wonder even more. However he pushed his wonder aside, because he knew he needed to focus on finding a way, to save his sister, and make it out of King's Landing alive.

 **A:N) Soooo I hope you guys liked chapter one! I'm sorry there was only OC interactions this chapter I promise more actual show and book characters will be in it next chapter!**

 **So the obvious question I want you guys to answer, is who do you think Lyra's father is? I dropped some subtle hints if you can find them! Also, speaking of her, I really hope you like Lyra:)**

 **So if you liked it, let me know what you liked and what you're looking forward to in a review! Thanks a lot for reading guys!**

 **As always, remember "Winter is Coming" Peace out –Domgk115**


	2. Just in Time (S2 EP1)

**The Second Stark**

 **Season 2 episode 1: Just in Time**

 **William Stark, second born son of Eddard Stark, (15 years old)**

"Ow! Watch your elbows!" Lyra yelled from behind him.

"I'm sorry! It's a force of habit! Stop squeezing so tight, my stomach still hurts!" Will yelled back to her, as the river winds breezed through his face.

"Oh you sound like a bloody woman-."

"We're here, will you shut it!" Will yelled pulling up the reins bringing the horse to a stop.

The ride back to the capital from Lyra's cabin had taken them a day. It was early in the morning now, and as the two hid between the trees watching the north gate, they both watched in horror seeing the long trail of people slowly entering the city. _Refugees from the war._ Will said in his head. He knew that's what they had to be, he remembered before what happened, his father had sent Lord Baric Dondarrion to deal with The Mountain who had been terrorizing the Riverlands with his men. The Riverlands. The thought of their villages and towns being sacked made Will angry beyond measure, they were her mother's people, and now fought with his brother to more than likely try to come save him.

"Wow… so many people, they just tried to live their lives…" Lyra said in awe, Will was able to detect a hidden rage in her voice.

"Yea, I know. This is all our new 'King's' fault. My brother and I are going to put his head on a spike." Will spat with venom in his voice.

Lyra didn't say another word, and simply nodded her head. Will was still trying to figure out Lyra. They were forced to stay at her cabin for two more days while his injuries healed, and she treated him as if they had known each other their whole lives. She fed him, tried to show him to use a bow to very little effect for a few hours. The two swapped stories from childhood, and Will genuinely had a good time got most of those two days. Like they just were, they would occasionally but heads in silly arguments because they both had too much pride. However, Will was becoming fond of the girls company. The one mysterious subject she never talked about however, was her father and mother. He talked plenty of his two parents, however, Lyra would not reveal any more information about hers.

Will was not worried about that now. He was worried about getting Sansa from the capital. He spurred his horse into some thick foliage, and had Lyra dismount first. She effortlessly swung her legs around and leaped off, landing with grace on her feet. Will went to swing his right leg over the horse, when a sharp pain flashed through his ribcage again.

"Ahhhh, fucking hells!" He yelled grabbing at the spot where a crossbow bolt had been lodged just days before.

"Easy! Come on, let me help you." Lyra said, coming to his side of the horse.

"No… no I… I'm fine Lyra." He told her, wincing from the pain even more.

"Oh stop being so bloody stubborn you stupid boy." She said as she gingerly grabbed his arm, and slowly helped him down to his feet.

He took in deep breaths, and took a few steps to help regain his composure. Norvern was right by his side, intent on trying to catch him if he fell. However he managed not to, he went to their saddle and grabbed the sheath of 'Frozen Wind.' He reattached it to his belt, and turned back to Lyra, who was staring at him with her arms crossed.

"What!?" Will asked incredulously.

She sighed and ran a hand through her black hair, as she removed her bow from the saddle, and a quiver of arrows she had carved herself.

"Will, I told you, you're not ready for this. Your body needs at least another week to heal. You won't due your sister much good in this condition." She said reasonably.

It was true, Will's body was not ready to do the things he needed it to do today. The pain in his ribcage still became unbearable at times. As Lyra had told him, another two inches up and he would be dead by now. However, he needed to try and force his body to do what he needed today. He would not get an opportunity like this again, no matter how rational the things Lyra said were, he would be going into King's Landing today one way or another.

"I won't get a better opportunity then this Lyra! It's 'King' Joffrey's nameday. Most of the guard will be at whatever tourney, or melee he will be holding! If I can get in, I will have an easier time finding Sansa." Will reasoned with the fierce girl.

Lyra simply rolled her eyes. "Yea, and where will your sister most likely be!? Next to the King. What do you plan on doing? Walking up and saying 'Oh happy nameday King Joffrey, I'll be taking my sister now.'!?" She asked him.

Will sighed and rolled his eyes right back at her. Why did she always have to see the logic in things? He stood firm however, he was not about to leave Sansa in the hands of the queen and Joffrey any longer then she had to be.

"Look Lyra, I understand what you're saying. However another day, means another day they torture, humiliate, or do gods know what to my sister! With or without you, I'm going into that city!" Will stated firmly raising his voice slightly.

At the mention of her not going into the city, Lyra closed up. She rolled her black hair around her finger, and stared her blue eyes at the ground. Something Will learned that she liked to do when she was nervous.

"I… I'm never going back in there…. I'm sorry Will. I just can't." She told him, her eyes not meeting his.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He looked back at the blue eyed girl. "Lyra, what is it about this city? Why won't you come in? I… I could use you in there, I… I trust you." Will admitted to her.

Her eyes came back up to meet his. "Why? You said to me that night you woke up, you have a hard time giving people your trust since your father died." She asked him.

Will did what he did when he became nervous, he sighed and looked at the ground. However only for a second, soon his Stark grey eyes, met Lyra's. "Well you saved my life for one… and you haven't cut my throat since I woke up." He told her.

She shifted uncomfortably. She went back to rolling her soft black hair around her finger, however this time, she met his eyes, and didn't speak. Will continued on.

"The last two or three days, you've treated me well, fed me, and now you're trying to get me to not go into the capital, when I know you're right, it's probably a suicide mission. Only a true… friend, would still be trying to talk sense into me." He told her, leaning his hands down on his sword.

The silence could be cut with a knife. Lyra kept glancing between the ground and Will. She had no idea what to say, for once in her life. Will could see it, she wanted to say more, but elected not to. It seemed she was having an inner conflict within herself. Will walked over to her slowly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked into her crystal blue eyes with his winter grey ones.

"I… I hate asking you this… I really do, but Lyra, I really want your help in the city. Will you come with me?" he asked her.

Will hated himself for asking. He had known this girl for four days now, and she had already saved his life. Now he was asking her to come with him on a suicide mission, to a city, she very clearly did not want nothing to do with. Will wondered what his father would think of his actions. Would he be scolding him for trying to attempt something so foolish? Would he reprimand him for trying to drag this girl who had done so much for him already, into even more danger? Lyra sighed and placed a hand on Will's arm, which still had a hand on Lyra's shoulder. Will quickly retracted it, feeling a rush of red heat go to his face.

Lyra spoke quietly, and with pain in her. "I… I'm sorry Will… I just… I just can't. I'll wait for you here, but I… I can't set foot in that city ever again…" She said the pain in her voice evident.

Will would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. However he should have expected as much. Asking someone to go on a suicide mission with you to a place that terrified them, after only knowing them for four days, wasn't exactly the right thing to do. Will shook the sad look from his face and coughed into his hand. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a roll of parchment that he had written a letter on last night. He handed it to Lyra, who grabbed it gingerly.

"If… if I'm not back in a day, I know that you've done so much for me already but… could you bring that letter to my brother, and my mother? They should be in the Riverlands, marching south." He asked her, trying to contain a flood of emotions that were coming to him.

Norvern came from next to the horse and nuzzled up to Will's leg. Will chuckled lightly and bent down to pet his wolf, his best-friend. Lyra just stared at the paper in her hand, with the direwolf sigil imprinted into the wax seal.

She didn't say any words, she just nodded her head, placing the letter carefully into her back pocket. The letter was meant for Robb and his mother's eyes only. It was a letter explaining the exact details of what happened in King's Landing. He told them what happened after he escaped and that he was now going to attempt to rescue Sansa, and Arya if he could find her. It said how sorry he was that he couldn't do more to save father, and that he would see them again… one day. Of course the letter was only going to be delivered if he died. Will had no intention of dying, and if he did, he was going to take as many Lannister's with him as he could.

Norvern after he was done nuzzling Will's leg, went over to Lyra, and did the same to her. Despite her conflicted look, the girl smiled. She pet the wolf behind his ears, and finally looked back to Will.

"Good luck William Stark. I saved your bloody life, try not to go and get yourself killed now. You stupid boy." She told him, a small hint of a smile creeping onto her lips.

He laughed, an actual genuine laugh. He began to walk away, towards the north gate to the capital, when he remembered he forgot one thing. He turned back to Lyra, and shouted back to her.

"If I don't make it back, take care of Norvern for me!" He shouted back to her, the way she got along with Norvern was amazing.

Will saw her smile from a distance away, bright, and radiant like he had gotten used to the last few days. She waved her hand for me to go. "Go get on you! You're sister isn't going to save herself!" She yelled back.

Will smiled to himself, at least if he died, he would die trying to save his sister, and his wolf would be in capable hands. He swung the large black cloak over his shoulders, and started to dash towards the North Gate. He reached the line of refugees, he leaped onto a wagon with some other boys who looked around his age, which was filled with furs, food, and other things the family must have brought from wherever they were coming from. The boys looked at him oddly at first, but Will pulled out two golden coins from his purse and handed one to both of them, and they both just nodded, and took the gold.

After he entered the city a chill went through his body. A sense of dread, _After this, I never want to come back here ever again,_ he thought to himself. This was the place his father had been murdered, and in this city were the people who crippled his younger brother. He wanted to run off with Lyra, and find his mother and brother. He wanted to get as far away from here as possible. However, his family was still in the city. His sister Sansa.

And William Stark never abandoned his family.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Sansa Stark, first born daughter of Eddard Stark (13 years old)**

The blue and purple bruise that had formed at the corner of Sansa's eye finally began to heal. After saving the knight form being killed by Joffrey for showing up drunk to his nameday tournament, she had been struck by Ser Meran when they got back to the red keep. Calling her father, mother, and brothers' traitors, when Tyrion Lannister offered his condolences, had crushed her. However she knew what she had to do to survive. The Hound had told her what she had to do, just do what Joffrey said, and she would maybe live to see her family again.

She had thought of nothing but her family since her father's head rolled from his shoulders. Her mother, Robb, Will, Arya, Bran, little Rickon. He had not seen Arya since they argued the morning before her father was taken into the dungeons. She could be dead, and Sansa had told her she hated her the last time she saw her... she wanted to see her sister now more than she ever had.

And Will… Joffrey told her he was dead in a ditch somewhere. He remembered the day the prince came to Winterfell. He refused to practice with the wooden swords and would only use real steel. He remembered Ser Rodrick wouldn't allow Will or Robb to spar with him, claiming real steel was too dangerous. However later that day, when Ser Rodrick was gone, Will had challenged Joffrey, with real steel. The crowned prince at the time had foolishly accepted. Will took him down to the ground without having to swing 'Frozen Wind' once. He remembered the laughter of all his brothers who were watching on, and it brought a small smile to her face.

And now Will was dead according to Joffrey, they had shot him with a crossbow they queen said, when he was trying to come and save her. Her brother had died trying to rescue her. He remembered the day Will had beaten the prince in Winterfell, she gave him the grilling of a lifetime later that night, for attacking her prince, and future husband. As Ser Meran, and another gold cloak led towards her room, to retire for the night, she silently wept.

"His Grace wants you up early on the morrow. You will attend court with him again, so you understand girl?" Ser Meran said violently to her.

Sansa, dutiful nodded her head. "Yes, ser."

She was being escorted by the two gold cloaks through the courtyard now. The sun was just beginning to set, and very few people were out in the garden, nothing but a few servants, and lords walking around. Ser Meran walked in-front of her, while the other walked behind her, not removing his eyes from her.

"And no more speaking out of turn! You will not undermine his grace again, or you will end up like you brother and father! He'll have you-!"

He was interrupted by a scream from her rear guard! Sansa turned on her heel quickly to see a sword sticking through the man's neck. Blood spurted from the man's neck, sprinkling over Sansa and Ser Meran who now looked on in horror. He pulled his sword, and pointed it at the one attacker. He was a black cloak on, covering his body, with a hood drawn completely over his face. How he saw, Sansa didn't know. All he knew was when Ser Meran cried out and swung his sword at him, he blocked the blow, but Ser Meran drove his free hand into the man's stomach. He stumbled backwards, screaming and holding a hand to his stomach.

"AHHH! Seven fucking hells!" The man screamed.

Sansa almost froze, she knew that voice. She knew it all too well. Servants were running, while the few lords and ladies who were outside ran back screaming into the red keep. Ser Meran tried to strike back again while he was wounded, but he deflected the blow again and slashed his sword down at the back of his leg. When Ser Meran reached down to grab his leg, her brother's boot found the back of his head. Ser Meran fell faced first to the ground, reeving in pain.

He grabbed his hood, and finally revealed his face to Sansa. Her heart wanted to weep at the sight of her brother. His face had changed since the last time she saw him, only about a week earlier. He had a long scar running down the right side of his right face. He had a demeanor about him, like he was out for the blood of his enemies. The way he looked down at Ser Meran, like he was debating on whether to kill him or not. A part of Sansa hoped that he would, another part of her just wanted her brother to pick her up, hug her and take her far away from this place, and take her back to Winterfell.

Her brother walked over to Ser Meran and ripped his helmet off and gripped the back of his head. He told him, in a deep voice, which would have scared Sansa had it come from anyone else's mouth.

"You go and tell your bastard king, that William Stark sends his regards. I'm taking my sister back, and as soon as she's safe… I'm going to come and kill him for what he's done to her." He said to the crippled Ser Meran, before swinging his fist, and knocking Ser Meran unconscious.

Sansa couldn't help but feel good about what had happened to the so called 'Knight.' After he hit him, Will turned back around, and his expression completely changed. His face came into the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. She couldn't help but do the same, finally she was looking at someone she loved, a part of her family, after being held as a 'guest' for so long. Sansa ran straight to her brother and jumped into his arms, hugging her arms around his neck fiercely, not daring to let him go again. Her brother almost squeezed the life out of her.

When she finally let go, and was placed back down on her feet, she almost had tears coming from her eyes. "Will… I… I thought you were dead! Th… they told me they killed you." She said beginning to cry.

Her brother quickly wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Hey, hey, hey, no tears. I'm a Stark, it'll take a lot more than a crossbow bolt to kill me. You know us Starks' are tough as Winter." He said.

She laughed softly and wiped her tears away. Loud bells began to ring, and Will snapped back into a determined state of mind. He turned back to her, his sword 'Frozen Wind' he liked to call it, was still out, and covered in blood.

"Sansa, have they said anything about Arya!? Do they have any idea where she is!?" He asked her frantically.

The ringing of the bells sent nerves down Sansa's pine. She knew soldiers must be closing in. She shook her head. "No, they have no idea where she is! They said they haven't seen any sight of her since father…" She said.

Will let out a breath of relief. "Okay, that's good. If they can't find her she must've made it out of the city. I know Arya, she can handle herself." He said.

He didn't give Sansa a chance to argue with him, he grabbed her arm, and he began to run. The two of them ran back towards the way Sansa had come initially. They ran down hallways, and towards the tower of the hand. Sansa had no idea why Will would be going further into the keep! She didn't question him. When they came to the door to the Hands chambers, one guard was standing there. Before they turned the corner, Will put his hood up, and concealed his sword. He quickly walked to the Lannister guard and pulled his sword out quickly.

"Hey, who are you-?" The guard managed to get out, before Will plunged his sword into the man's throat.

He kicked down the door to the hands tower and burst into the room. Sansa followed, but Will was back out in a second.

"Yes! It's still here!" He exclaimed walking out with a large scabbard.

"Father's sword?" Sansa asked.

Will nodded, and sheathed his own sword. He pulled 'Ice' their father's greatsword, the ancestral Valyrian steel sword that had been in their family for generations. She had not paid much attention to the part of Maester Lewin's lessons that had to do with war and weapons. However she knew Valyrian steel was some of the strongest metal in all the lands, and it was incredibly sharp. 'Ice' was one of the few Valyrian steel sword left in Westeros. Now her brother held it in his hands like it came naturally to him.

"I'll be damned if I let the Lannister's melt this down. Come on, we're getting out of here!" He said, holding both hands on 'Ice', gesturing for Sansa to follow.

So the two Stark's ran, they ran and ran, and Sansa didn't dear to stop to think about the pain in her feet. They rounded corners stealthily. The two avoided several squads of gold cloaks and city guards. In the end, it felt like the two were going in circles. Will had only been in the castle for a few weeks, and spent his time either with the princess Marcella, or at the training ground, so he didn't know the castle well. Sansa had been escorted everywhere, only the throne room, and her room she had been to, and the garden. She didn't know where she was heading.

After trying to sneak around for too long to no avail they were eventually being chased down a hallway by a group of 5 city watch guards. Sweat beat down Sansa's face, and her feet ached from all the running they had to do. Her green dress was dirty and mattered down the edges. Finally, they were sprinting now, the five Lannister guards were screaming for them to halt. Sansa made the mistake of looking back, and her feet gave out from under her, and she tripped, and fell down the next set of steps they came to.

She tumbled down the steps, and Will yelled for her, trying to catch her. "Sansa! Come on, we gotta move!" He urged helping her to her feet.

"Don't move Starks!" A guard yelled, and as soon as Sansa was up, her arm around Will's shoulder, all five soldier were on them, and spears pointed their way.

Will's face fell. Holding 'Ice' in one hand, he gently leaned Sansa against the wall, and turned to the guards. Pain rushed through Sansa's foot, something had been damaged when she tripped. She watched as her brother held 'Ice' out towards the soldiers, waving it in a warning motion. Carefully, he pulled 'Frozen Wind' from its scabbard and placed it at Sansa's feet. Fear rushed through her body, her brother was about to try and fight all of them by himself.

He turned to Sansa and quickly said to her. "The wolves never leave their pack in danger. If we go down, we go down fighting." He said, before turning back and raising 'Ice' with both hands.

"The King has ordered you deaths! Put down your sword, and you will be given three days in the black cells to-." Will did not give him any time to talk.

He cut through the man's spear with 'Ice' before quickly slashing the Valyrian steel sword across the man's throat. All seven hells broke loose after that. Another man attacked, trying to stab his spear right through Will. However Sansa watched on as his brother deflected the blow before cleaving his greatsword through the man's spear and kicking him back hard. Sansa could see her brothers face contort in pain, she had guessed a wound must still be in his ribcage from the crossbow bolt.

"Will behind you!" Sansa yelled, at the sound of her voice Will turned and smacked away a blow from another soldiers spear, he quickly raised the gigantic sword he wielded and sliced the man's hand from his arm! While he screamed and blood splattered over the stone of the red keep, Will slashed the sword across the man's throat, and ended his screaming.

One of the remaining three soldiers slashed his spear down Will's back. "AHHHH FUCKING HELLS!" Her brother screamed, turning in pain and slashing through the man's spear.

Fear shot through Sansa's body. Another one of the remaining men, wacked Will in the ribcage with the butt of his spear, and Will screamed louder falling to the ground reeving in pain.

"WILL! WILL NO!" Sansa screamed, reaching down and picking up 'Frozen Wind.' She didn't know where the courage came from, she could barely raise her brother's sword. Two of the men had Will by the arms, and the third held his spear ready to impale her brother, and take him away from her just like they did her father.

She had taken a step forward, when out of nowhere, an arrow zipped through the air. It caught the man right through his neck, and he was dead before he even hit the floor! From down the hall, 30 yards away from them, was a girl. She looked like a warrior queen, in tight leather armor, a bow raised, and dark black hair tied back into a ponytail! Sansa was aw struck, the guards who held Will were too stunned to move. However Will, despite the bruises he had, and the pain still hidden in his face, smiled! He smiled and Sansa could see him laugh lightly as well.

"Who dares interfere with the Kings justice!?" A guard shouted.

It was a mistake by him. The girl raised two fingers to her mouth, and led out a quick sharp whistle sound. After that rounding the corner faster than a horse, was Norvern. Will's direwolf let out a menacing growl, one that would strike fear into even the bravest man, and leaped at the man holding Will's arm. The giant grey and white direwolf latched its jaw onto the man's neck. He screamed with agony for all of five seconds, before the direwolf's bloody jaw finally unclasped the man's throat. Will took the opportunity, he grabbed 'Ice' from the ground and lifted it up sending it clear through the man's gut.

` After that, Will collapsed, Sansa guessed from exhaustion. The girl came running down the hallway, an arrow still notched in her bow. Sansa saw her up close, and… she was stunning. She was more beautiful then Sansa could ever hope to be. Her black hair shined with the sunlight, even mattered with dirt and grime, and specks of blood, it looked perfect. Her face was completely flawless, and it was sculpted to perfection, it led to her striking bright blue eyes that looked like two sapphires had been implanted into her head. The girl was stunning, and she ran straight for her brother.

"Just in time… ahhh, gods. Perfect timing must be in your blood." Will said, using 'Ice' to help lift himself off the ground.

Holding one hand on her bow, she used her other to help her brother rise to his feet. He slung 'Ice' over his shoulder and held the other to his ribcage.

"That's twice I've saved your life now William Stark. When are you going to pay me back?" She asked him, obviously in a jesting tone.

Will laughed lightly, and petted Norvern who trotted over to him. "Haha, hopefully never." His eyes then came over to her, and he rushed to his sister. "Sansa are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

The question reminded Sansa of the pain in her foot. She winced when she tried to put pressure on it. "N…no, my foot, it… hurts." She said.

Will looked to the girl, and then she got down to her knees and reached for Sansa's foot. Sansa instinctively pulled away.

The girl stood back up, and spoke to her in a soft soothing voice. "Easy, easy. You need to be careful on that. Your Sansa Stark right?" She asked. Her voice was so calming, and reassuring, that Sansa nodded her head.

"Y… yes, who… who are you?" She asked the girl who had saved their lives.

She winced as she leaned on Will for support. The girl smiled, "I'm Lyra I've had to save your darling brother's life twice now." She said looking at Will.

Will looked at his sister encouragingly. "You can trust her Sansa, let her see your foot." Will told her.

Sansa looked at Lyra, who gave her a smile, and Sansa nodded. Lyra carefully took off Sansa's shoe, and Sansa almost got sick at the sight. Her heel was completely blue and purple, and every-time Lyra would move around, Sansa would wince in pain, and grab his brother's shoulders even harder. After a few moments Lyra shook her head and stood back up again.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Will asked the girl.

She shook her head. "It's badly sprained, there's nothing I can do for it here. If we get back to my cabin, I got something that can have it healed in a week." Lyra said reassuringly.

Sansa nodded, she was beginning to like the girl more and more. She just had this kindness about her. "T… thank you Lyra…" Sansa said still reeling from pain in her foot.

Lyra nodded her head, and grabbed her bow off the ground. "I got some horses set up for us right outside near flee bottom. If we can get to them we're home free." She said turning to scout the hall.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Will asked, holding Sansa's arm over his shoulder.

Lyra's face suddenly grew grim. She turned back to Will with a sad expression in her eyes. "I… I know a few ways. Follow me, I'll get us out of here." She said shortly.

She began to walk, but Will went forward, and held a hand on the girls shoulder. "Lyra… thank you, for coming." He said to her, with a smile on his face.

Lyra's eyes looked sad, but she smiled at her brother. "Don't thank me yet, we haven't gotten out of here yet." She said smiling.

Sansa who now had Norvern helping her stay up straight, let the question spill form her mouth before even thinking. "Are… are you two… you know…" She began.

Both Lyra and Will stiffened and turned around to Sansa, both of them began blabbering at the same time.

"What… n… no, she just saved my-." Will stuttered.

"Hahahaha a… are you joking? Haha th… that's funny-." Lyra responded in a similar tone.

Sansa couldn't help but smile at the red hue that had creeped into their faces. They continued to stutter out more words, but Will snapped them all back into reality. He raised Ice to his shoulder.

"Now that that's over, come on. I want to get out of this city for a long, long time." Her brother said.

Sansa couldn't agree more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Cersei Lannister, Queen Regent of the Seven Kingdoms.**

"I WANT THEM FOUND! I WANT THEM FOUND NOW, I WANT WILLIAM STARKS HEAD DELIVERED TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER!" Her son screamed to the small council.

"Y…your grace, we have dispatched multiple teams of hunters already, t… they will not get far!" Pycelle answered nervously.

Losing Sansa Stark was what troubled Cersei most. Her brother Will being alive was another problem. Now even if her father did managed to kill and defeat Robb Stark, the North had another Stark child to rally around. On-top of it all, her wretched little brother was now hand of the king. His words to her earlier still rang in her ears. _We had FOUR Starks to trade, you cut one's head off, and lost the other two! Now, our chances of getting Jamie back are even worse!_ The thought of her lover in the hands of the men who their son chopped the head off of made Cersei shiver with worry.

As much as she hated to admit it, her wretched little brother was right. Her son was out of control. He started the war by shopping off Ned Starks head. Now he didn't even have the girl to marry, and to help bring the North into check. The guards had scoured all of King's Landing, but there was no sign of William, or Sansa Stark. Riders had been dispatched through every city gate, Lord Baelish was not at this particular small council meeting, due to the fact he was bust trying to locate three Starks now, instead of just two.

"When they get them, I want William Starks head delivered to me! I want it on a spike outside the keep until it rots away into nothing!" Joffrey ordered to the council.

Cersei placed a hand on her sons arm. "Please, do not worry my son. We will find the Stark children by the morning. Now please, why don't you go and rest. It is your nameday you should not be troubled by these small council matters." She said trying to sooth the young King's rage.

Thankfully this time it worked. The young King nodded his head. "I grow weary, I will retire for now. If we receive ANY news of them during the night I want to know straight away!" He barked at them all before stomping out of the room, the limping Ser Meran next to him.

After the door slammed, every member of the small council seemed to let out a deep breath they were holding. Cersei placed both elbows on the table, and massaged her head.

"HOW, did this happen?" She demanded to know from the three other men.

Her dwarf brother clapped his hands together. "It is called, you've underestimated the Stark children to much! They are not simply children sweet sister." He said to her.

"Pycelle leave us, I want a word with my brother and the spider." She demanded of the old maester, who said nothing, simply bowed his head, before slowly leaving the room.

She turned her head back to her younger brother. "What do you MEAN!? How have we underestimated them!?"

Her brother sighed and spoke as he poured more wine into his goblet. "Do you realize sweet sister, that William Stark and his direwolf alone have now killed what… 9? 10? Of our soldiers singlehandedly? The Starks are resilient, we should have attempted to trade him and his sister sooner! Instead you let Joffrey torture the boy's sister and well… you know how they say wolves are protective of their packs." Her brother said before taking another sip from his goblet.

Cersei did know indeed, she had learned wolves would never abandon a pack member. The Starks considered themselves wolves. However she was a lion, and so was her son. She should have watched how Joffrey was treating Sansa Stark, but the boy was becoming… uncontrollable.

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples again, just a few months ago, he was really going to marry his daughter off to this boy. That was the deal. Joffrey marries Sansa, Will marries Marcella. That was Robert's plan so he could become blood brothers with Ned Stark, the man whose dead sister Robert loved more than Cersei. Marcella was very fond of the boy, as it seemed he was of her. Her daughter cried for days when she learned that he had been 'killed', however she still had not told her that the squad they sent to capture him, had died by his hand, and he was alive, she was scared at what she would do.

She rubbed he head before she spoke again. "Are you telling me, one 15 year old boy snuck killed all those men, grabbed the future queen, and snuck out all by himself?"

For the first time Varys the spider spoke. "I, think I can shed some light on this matter your grace. The two Starks did, indeed have help."

"Well, if you know then Lord Varys, why is it that, the person who helped them does not have their head on a spike right now?" Cersei asked the master of whisperers.

"Because your grace, they escaped with the Starks. I must say I am very surprised-."

"Well, you love getting right to the point don't you Lord Varys? I suspect there is a point in this speech somewhere?" Tyrion asked between sips from his goblet.

Cersei shot her brother a look, and then turned back to the eunuch master of whisperers. "My brother is right Lord Varys, get to the point. Who helped the Starks escape!?" She demanded of the master of whispers.

The spider straightened himself. "My little birds have informed me they spotted… her. Do you remember two years ago your grace? The girl?" He asked her.

Cersei froze, if Varys was talking about who she thought, then that just added to her list of problems.

Her imp brother was the one to speak next. "What girl? Who in the seven hells are we talking about!?" He demanded.

Lord Varys looked at the queen for permission, Cersei simply nodded her head. Lord Varys turned to Tyrion. "One year ago, her grace ordered me to arrange the assassination of a young girl's mother, the goal was to either have the young girl killed… or driven from the city, for her not to be seen again."

Tyrion looked at his sister with his goblet still. "Do you know what the worst part of this is? I am not entirely surprised. Now please tell me, who, is, this, girl!?" He demanded, loudly for a dwarf.

Cersei looked at the master of whisperers. "Go on." She said dejectedly.

She knew now, that if she got to the Starks, and told them of her parentage, that it could help the Starks, if they used it correctly.

Lord Varys cleared his throat and spoke. "The girls name is… Lyra Waters. Good King Robert Baratheon's bastard daughter."

 **A/N: Soooo the first chapter got so many hits within its first day that I had to rush out another chapter. I hope you guys like the result.**

 **A few things**

 **1) So yes, Lyra is actually Lyra Waters, the bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon. I never had much intention on dragging the secret out. I wasn't going to do some, complicated story for it like R+L=J. Also, most of you probably guessed it. Still, I hope you liked the twist! Also, remember Will still doesn't know, how do you think he'll react?**

 **2.) As many of you probably know, Game of Thrones season six is a few episodes from being over! I don't know right now what I'm going to do long-term right now. I will more than likely stick to show plot events up to around season 4. However, I will have a good combination of following show plots, and making up my own! (I have a good idea of a plotline that I'll start in the next two or three chapters!**

 **I hope you guys all liked this chapter! (All chapters will have an episode number and title) I hope it lives up to your expectations! So please, even a five word review would mean something amazing to me! So leave a long review, short review, I don't mind at all!**

 **So as usual guys, have a lovely day! And always remember "Winter is Coming" –domgk115**


	3. The Strength Of The Pack (S2 EP2)

**The Second Stark**

 **Season 2 episode 2: Strength of the pack**

 **Lyra Waters (15 years old)**

Lyra loved her cabin. She remembered stumbling upon it a year ago, she had been starving, freezing, wounded. She did not think she would make it, she had been out living in the woods for a whole year before she finally found her sanctuary. Whoever it was who lived there last left the bow she still used to this day behind. She had no idea if the previous owner died, left, was mauled by a wild beast, all she knew was that nobody came for days. She gave up worshipping the seven when her mother died, but she said a silent prayer to the mother when she found the cabin. Of course it wasn't the way she had it now, she had found new furs for the bed, built the fireplace, and gathered and traded for all the food she had. However, the cabin had saved her life.

She rode atop her black horse slowly trotting along through the thick foliage. Sansa Stark was sitting behind her, a fur blanket Lyra had brought was around her shoulders, due to her green dress being in tatters. Lyra had a respect for Sansa, who had managed to survive the vipers nest of King's Landing. Lyra knew firsthand how hard that was to do. She had spent the first 13 years of her life there, and it made her skin crawl when she had to set foot in Flee Bottom again.

William Stark had gone ahead with Norvern, to make sure no Lannister troops were ahead with Norvern. He had taken with him 'Ice' his father's valyrian steel greatsword, which he had not let go of since they got out of the city. She guessed it held substantial sentimental value to him, a last memory of his father. She guessed she could understand, she had nothing left of her father… and would never have anything of him. She didn't mind that one bit.

She looked back and saw Sansa twiddling with the string of her bow. She smiled, she knew the poor girl was still in pain, she didn't tell her in the Red Keep in order not to cause her or Will to panic, but the girl's foot was broken. Lyra had seen enough injuries in her life to know a broken foot when she saw one.

"I can show you how to use that if you'd like." She asked the younger girl.

Sansa's head shot up, and she started apologizing. "I'm sorry for touching it, I was just-."

"It's fine, it's fine. Like I said, if you want I can show you how to use it, it's pretty simple once you get the hang of it." Lyra told her, remembering teaching herself how to use the bow.

The young Stark's hands wrapped the fur around her body tighter, it was getting dark now, with the sun just beginning to set. She shook her head. "No, no it's alright. I… I wouldn't be any good at it." She said.

"How do you know that?" Lyra asked, spurring the horse along.

Sansa shivered as the wind passed by, "Because, well I've never tried anything like that before. I wasn't meant to be a warrior."

Lyra laughed, "Ha, do you think when I was growing up I thought I'd be able to shot an arrow through a man's neck by the time I was 15?" She asked the Stark girl.

Lyra pulled the horse to a stop, they were about another mile from her cabin. Will had told them to wait around a mile out for him, while he and Norvern made sure the area around the cabin was clear of enemies. Lyra carefully helped Sansa down from the horse. The young Stark let out a small gasp of pain when she felt her foot hit the ground, but Lyra carefully escorted her to a nearby tree. She helped her sit down, and stretched out her leg.

Lyra did what she did every night. She gathered some wood from the surrounding areas, and brought it back near Sansa and the horse. She formed a small fireplace, and took out one of her knives. She smacked a rock against it, causing small sparks to fly from it. Eventually they caught onto the bundle of leaves and wood she had collected, until a fire managed to burst to life.

"Haha! Lyra strikes again." She said happily, sheathing her knife and tossing the rock aside.

She felt the flames warm up her hand, and after a long day of riding it felt great. She looked over to Sansa who was hungrily leaning her hands over the fire. "Are you warm enough? We should only be here for a little while, Will should be back soon." She explained.

"I'm alright, thank you." Sansa said kindly.

Lyra nodded back at her, and relaxed in front of the fire. _William Stark you better not do anything stupid,_ she thought to herself. Will had tendency to do that, in the short time Lyra had known him she had learned that. He liked to do incredibly brave, honorable, stupid things. She remembered watching him on the King's Road, the whole royal escort. Will would always be riding between his father… and hers. He would make the two men laugh, he would talk to them about the realm, and yet he was humble. He wasn't like the other posh nobles that she knew, he was human. Although seeing him flirt with the princess Myrcella almost made her throw her lunch up.

She pulled out the letter he had given her, that if he died, was to be given to his mother and brother. She was running her hand over the direwolf seal, when Sansa spoke.

"So… what was it that you wanted?" She asked her curiously.

Lyra jumped from the surprise and looked up at her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

She shifted as much as she could without moving her foot. "You… you said you didn't think you'd be able to shoot an arrow through a man's neck by the time you were 15. So… what did you want?"

Lyra leaned against a tree and sighed. "Well, I wanted to grow up, marry a handsome prince, live in a castle, have four kids, and help out all the poor souls of Westeros." She said, laughing at how silly she sounded.

Sansa let out a small laugh as well. "Well, that's what I thought I wanted… but now i… I don't know. After what happened in the city i… I don't know what I want."

Lyra sighed, she did feel bad for Sansa. Will had told her about her before they left the cabin. She had told her, that Sansa was always the perfect lady. She wanted to marry a strong, handsome warrior prince, who would sweep her off her feet, and give him strong children. Sansa had endured the new King's wrath, and the queens. Lyra knew personally, the extent of Queen Cersei's wrath. She would not wish it upon her worst enemy.

Lyra moved over next to Sansa, and looked at her with a fond smile. "I remember when I was little, my mother would sing at taverns in King's Landing. She was the best minstrel in Westeros, every man loved her, every women wanted to be her. I would always be there with her, collecting any money she made, and even helping her sing now and then. We stayed at the finest inns in the city, it was fantastic." She said fondly.

She didn't know why she was sharing this all with Sansa, she had known the girl all of a few hours. However, she saw herself in her, despite the fact Sansa was only 13, two years younger than she. She fondly remembered her dreams of having a prince sweep her off her feet, and carrying her away to a life of luxury. She knew her dreams were foolish now, in Westeros that never really happened to any young girl. The last two years by herself had taught her, that nobody was going to provide for you forever. Eventually you needed to start doing things yourself, no matter how high or lowborn you are.

Sansa smiled, and asked further, "What about your father? What was he like?" She asked.

If anyone else had asked, Lyra probably would have cut their tongue out. However she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sansa smiling. She had done nothing but sulk, and shiver during their ride. However, she didn't want to talk about her father. She maintained her smile, and laughed back at the young Stark.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. Let's hear about your family though, I've heard some from Will, what about you?" She asked avoiding the question.

Sansa smiled more, it was a nice sight. "My family was perfect, even Arya made me-."

Lyra heard the leaves behind her rustle. She quickly gripped Sansa's arm. "Shhhh, you hear that?"

"No, what is it?" Sansa asked, her voice suddenly fearful.

Lyra raised up and quickly grabbed her bow from the saddle of the horse, and notched an arrow into it. She heard the leaves rustle again, and shot an arrow straight into the bush. It was just beginning to darken out, with only the light of the fire to help her see.

"Aye! Lyra, you almost killed me!" She heard a voice shout from the bush.

Will almost made Sansa jump into the air when he and Norvern crawled out of the bushes. His armor still stood, but his other clothes were in tatters. Norvern's fur was mangled with dirt and leaves, and he looked nearly exhausted. He had his father's greatsword still on his back, but Will did not look much better. Lyra could easily tell her hard breathing was due to his ribcage still not healing fully from the crossbow bolt wound he suffered.

"Will!" Sansa yelled trying to get up, no doubt to hug her brother.

She get up and almost fell back down from pain in her foot. Luckily Will managed to catch her. "Easy Sansa. Now come on you two, we need to get out of here now!" He said lifting Sansa up onto the horse with ease.

Lyra was going to have none of it. She had contemplated going with Will and Sansa to find the rest of their family. She hated to admit it, but… she didn't want to leave Will yet. She had spent all the time healing him, spending time with him and getting to know him. She couldn't see herself leaving him. However, a part of her was scared to leave her cabin. It had provided her so much sanctuary over the last two years that she loved it. The cabin had saved her life when she was almost dead, and she was going to see it one last time.

"You guys wait here, there's some things I need to grab some things from the cabin." She said, but she was grabbed on the arm by Will.

His grey eyes met hers, _Why do his eyes have to be so bloody handsome,_ she thought to herself. "Lyra… you don't wanna go back there." He told her.

"What do you mean!?" She demanded straight away.

His eyes fell, and Lyra didn't want to believe what it meant. "Lyra, it's not important. We need to get out of here now-."

Lyra didn't give him the time to finish. She turned and ran in the direction she knew her home was. She heard Will tell Sansa to wait near the horse, and he took off after her. Lyra didn't look back once, she vaulted over trees, ducked under branches, leaped over puddles, and ran, even when her legs began to waiver. She tripped once over a tree root, tears starting to stream down her eyes. She could smell smoke…

"Lyra hold on! Stop running!" She heard Will right behind her. He grabbed her arm, and tried to help her up.

With tears in her eyes, she ripped her arm away from his grasp. "NO! Leave me alone Will!" She screamed at him with tears swelling up now.

She ran, and ran, and kept on running, willing her legs to move. The smell of burning embers became more and more pungent the further forward she ran. She finally passed the river where she had cleaned Will's clothes the day she brought him back, when she saw the giant orange flames. She burst up the hill, and her legs finally gave out. She fell, with streams of salty tears running down her cheek. As she watched her home, burning to the ground.

"Come on, there isn't anything else useful here," a gruff voice said. Lyra looked and saw at least 15 soldiers dressed in crimson and gold armor, staring out at the flames.

"Lannisters'…" Lyra growled, reaching for the hilt of her dagger.

Just as Lyra got to her feet, one thing on her mind, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and tackled her into the bushes. Will held his hand over her mouth as Lyra whipped her arms in every direction possible to escape. It was no use, Will's grip was to strong this time, from behind the bushes the two of them sat there, watching her home burn. The tears started again. Lyra couldn't control them, she cried. Will removed his hand from her mouth, but she did not take her eyes of her burning home.

"I… am going to kill, every, last, one of them." She said her fist shaking in anger.

"I know. We are Lyra, we are going to kill every last one of them." Will softly said into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Lyra hugged him. She had nothing else that she wanted to do right now. The two of them both, had lost something important to them at the hands of the Lannister's. Losing her mother was not enough, the Lannister's had to take Lyra's home to. She was done running away from them. She was done avoiding them, she was going to kill every blonde haired, green eyed bastard she could get her hands on.

But for now she was crying. She cried right in William Stark's arms. She looked back up at him, and matched her blue eyes with his grey ones. "How far is Riverrun?" She asked, composing herself.

"About three days hard ride, but we only got one horse, it would take us up to a week at the pace we were going it'd take up to a week." He told her, and she didn't like the answer.

She wasn't crying anymore. She wouldn't cry anymore, it made her look weak. She had one thing on her mind, getting to Will's brother, and helping them both get their justice against the lions of Lannister. It was time for the strength of the wolf pack to strengthen.

She removed herself from Will's arm and looked out towards the flames. She spotted that the Lannister men had tied horses to a nearby tree. She looked at Will and back over to the horses, he nodded, he seemed to understand what she wanted to do. She held up two finger to him and the two of them silently crept forward. When they reached the horses, they got spooked and started to move restlessly.

Lyra didn't waver, she did what she did whenever she encountered a wild animal. She gently stroked its fur, and spoke in a soft voice. "Ahhhh it's alright. I'm a friend, I won't hurt you." She said to the two creatures quietly.

The horses like most animals, seemed to understand her. She smirked and looked over to Will. She nodded her head up, and the two of them silently mounted the two brown horses. When they were both mounted they rode. They rode hard in the direction they had left Sansa. Will rode next to her silently, knowing better then to try to talk to her now.

"What's the nearest stronghold to here?" He asked her.

She would let that question slip, "Harrenhall, from Harrenhall how far to Riverrun?" She asked.

"Like I said, about three days if we can ride hard. Sansa's hurt, but she'll be able to keep up." He told her.

Lyra nodded, the thought of her home in flames was still etched into her mind. She knew that the new King in the North, would be happy to see his brother and sister again. She also knew now she couldn't leave the Starks. If not for Will holding her back, she would have done something incredibly stupid. She was good with a knife, but even she wouldn't have been able to kill that many by herself. She doubted she even do it with Will's help.

"So are we heading to Riverrun then? You'll come with us to my brother?" Will asked of her.

Lyra's eyes were fixed on the road in front of her, her face deathly calm. "Yes, I'm going to help you kill every last Lannister we can get our hands on." She said in a voice laced with venom.

She didn't look over at him, but she knew he was smirking. That stupidly handsome smirk he got when he was pleased about something. "Alright Lyra, it's almost time for you to meet my brother. The new King in the North." He told her.

"Yes, the King in the North." Lyra said with a smile mirk returning to her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Arya Stark, Second born daughter of Eddard Stark (11 years old)**

Despite how she always acted, Arya was starting to hate having to act like a boy. She had to walk out into the forest whenever she had to take a piss, she had to hide whenever she washed. The worst was Gendry knowing that she was indeed a girl. Gendry seemed like he would keep a secret well enough, but the fact someone knew bothered her. Yoren had told her the day they started their journey that almost any of the men and boys with them would turn her in for a pardon, or even just a hot meal. She laid awake late at night, thinking about her siblings, whenever she closed her eyes she would see her father's head rolling from his body again, and she couldn't stand that. Hot Pie, Gendry and Lommy offered her some company, but it couldn't beat the company of her brothers, more particularly Will.

It had always been her Will, and Jon Snow. Bran and Rickon were always too young, Robb hung out with them when the boys trained, and Sansa was busy off being a lady. Will had always snuck her out of lessons with her Septa, he would come to her lessons, and tell Septa Mordane that mother or father requested her presence. However in reality, he and Jon Snow would take her out riding, or take her to the practice arena to watch them practice. Will had been the one to help Jon get her Needle. It was Will who put in the order to Mikken the smith to have it forged. She had not seen Will since the last morning they all had breakfast together. From what she heard on the streets of Flee Bottom, he was either dead, or close to it. She even worried to Sansa as well, being in the hands of the queen no doubt.

She didn't have Nymeria anymore, she didn't have her father, she didn't have Will, or Sansa. She was alone, a wolf without a pack. _A wolf is only as strong as its pack, and you my children, are one of the strongest packs Winterfell has ever seen,_ is what her father used to tell his six children. Now Arya had no pack, she was slowly more so becoming Aryi the orphan boy, as opposed to Arya Stark, Lady of Winterfell. She had never wanted to be a lady in the first place, but now she would do anything to be back in Winterfell with her brothers, and she even missed Sansa.

She couldn't sleep. She leaned against a tree, sharpening the edges of Needle with a rock. She heard Gendry and Hot Pie snore near her, but she didn't lose concentration.

"Joffrey, Cersei, The Hound, Ilyne Payne. Joffrey, Cersei, The Hound, Ilyne Payne." She said quietly to herself as the edges sharpened.

In between her chips, Arya heard a spine that sent a chill down her backs. The galloping of hooves. The young Stark shot to her feet and started to breath heavy. The gold cloak man had warned that he'd be back after Yoren threatened him. Gendry shifted on the ground and rose. He yawned and rubbed his fist in his eyes.

"Ahhh, what are you doing? It's so late, Yoren will have your head if he catches you." He informed her.

"Shhhh, do you hear that!?" She whispered quietly.

After a moment she watched his eyes widen, and she realized she had heard the sound. Gendry quickly tried to shift awake Lommy and Hot Pie, but was unsuccessful. He turned his blue eyes back to her.

"We need to go find Yoren!" He urged, before grabbing Arya's arm and taking off in a run.

It was too late, screams started to echo throughout the dark night. Screams came from every direction as men tried to fightback the assault. Arya couldn't count how many there were as they ran in the direction of Yoren. Two gold cloaks stood in the way of them as they tried to make their way towards the inn, Gendry ducked a sword blow and plowed the man into a nearby tree. Arya was small enough that she easily ducked a sword blow from another man, and without hesitation she took Needle and jabbed it right into the man's armpit. Will had told her that every armored man had a weak spot there, and it was deadly if you hit the right spot.

Apparently Arya found the correct spot, because the man's crimson blood splattered over her hands, and Needle came out of the man coaxed in blood. The blood was sticky and hot on Arya's hands, and she looked at it in horror. Will had told her that he prayed she would never have to kill a man, because killing your first one was probably the hardest thing someone would have to do in their lives. Will always said he remembered his, it was a wildling man, who had once attempted to attack them while their family was out on a ride.

However Arya had already killed someone before this. The memory of the stable boy from King's Landing haunted her. However seeing the man gargle on blood and die right before her feet, made her feel even more conflicted. Perhaps it was because it was her first kill in a battle.

Apparently she stared at her hands in horror for too long, because Gendry had to shake her from her trance. "Hey! In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a battle and their looking for us!" He said gripping her arm and dragging her away.

She kept Needle out, despite the battlefield around her becoming a blur. Gendry dragged her all the way to the Inn. They found Yoren, but he was not in a favorable position. He was fighting more than five gold cloaks by himself. He had a crossbow bolt in his shoulder, and blood trickling from all parts of his body.

"Come on you cunts! Is that all you've got!? Did Tywin Lannister not shit enough gold for you to receive proper training!?" He egged them on. He eyed Arya for a moment, long enough for him to give her a nod, a nod to run.

However Arya couldn't, he stood rooted to the spot as the men attacked Yoren. He didn't get knocked down easily. He took three of them down with his sword before one finally stabbed a spear into his stomach. He clutched at the hole in his gut, and fell backwards. Gendry grabbed her arm again.

"Come on we need to run!" He yelled pulling her in the direction they came from.

"HALT!" Voices yelled, and suddenly, she counted 10 gold cloaks surrounding the two of them.

The five remaining that had killed Yoren, all face them with combinations of spears and swords. On their other side, two men with crossbows aimed their way stood, along with three more men with swords pointed. Fear rushed through Arya's body, she has had men trying to kill her for a few days now, but this was nothing like it. She swallowed hard as she stood back to back with Gendry, one hand on his arm, the other clutching Needle so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

 _"_ _There is only one god, and his name is death. And there is only one thing that we say to death!" Her water dancing teacher's voice said in her head._

"Not today." Arya whispered clutching Gendry's arm.

She was about to accept her fate and go out like a real wolf, fighting and taking down any enemy she possibly could. However something stopped her.

"AOHOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud howl came from somewhere close.

Every Lannister froze in their tracks and looked up towards the sky and in the trees and brush for where the source of the howl came from. Arya didn't know what came over her, she screamed and bolted for the man holding a sword straight in front of her. She stabbed needle through the man's neck, splattering his blood all over his white armor, and over her!

"ARYA NO!" Gendry yelled, as the man that was next to him, raised his sword to end Arya's life.

"YOU LITTLE-." Was all he got out, before out of the brush jumped a great wolf.

The beast tore at the man's neck killing him before he even hit the ground. Arya watched in confusion as the beast ended the man's life. A Lannister with a crossbow raised it up, ready to shot the beast, when an arrow whizzed through the air at the speed of wind and entered the man's neck, ending him before he hit the floor! Arya was snapped back to reality when she heard a man advancing on her from behind, she whipped around and jumped back just before the man's sword entered her neck. He swiped downwards and she ducked and rolled to the side.

The wolf had moved on to another man, Arya could hear the screams. However the beast wasn't going to save her from the man who stood in front of her with his sword coming down on her. She closed her eyes, ready to accept death, when the sound of steel on steel snapped her eyes back open.

She recognized the one blade. A grey blade with a direwolf's head carved into the hilt, she could very faintly in torch light, make out the words 'Winter is Coming" imprinted onto the steel.

"Will?" She asked weakly due to fatigue.

Her brother yelled a battle cry and deflected the man's sword and brought his own across his throat. He brother turned and his eyes widened. "Arya!?" He yelled.

Everything happened in slow motion. As Will reached down to help her off the ground, she saw a man with a spear start to charge him, ready to stab the spear through him.

"WILL LOOK OUT!" She yelled reaching her hand out.

Just as Will turned to block the blow, Arya saw an arrow enter the man's neck and cause him to crumple to the ground. Arya looked over towards the right and a few yards away a girl with a bow was standing there, notching another arrow.

"WILL! Who is it!?" She yelled over to them.

Arya watcher he launch another arrow, killing another man who was advancing towards Will. Will deflected blows and sent men backwards with his sword, while Gendry helped Arya from the ground. Will saw Gendry and his eyes widened. While the girl fire arrows in rapid succession, Will picked a blade off the ground and shoved it into Gendry's hands.

"What do you want me to do with this!?" Gendry asked her brother frantically.

"Stick them with the pointy end!" Will screamed slicing the neck of another soldier.

Arya almost laughed, right there in the middle of the battle. She now knew that the wolf had to be Norvern, Will's direwolf. The men just seemed to keep coming, the girl was running low on arrows, and Arya could see his brother was laboring, and starting to grow tired. Gendry, while he was strong had no experience with a blade.

"WILL! Again, who is it!?" The girl yelled.

"It's my sister!" Will yelled back deflecting blows.

"I thought we already had your sister!?" She yelled back, finally running out of arrows.

"It's my younger sister Arya! Come on Norvern, we're leaving!" Will yelled.

Arya's insides did a leap. Will had Sansa with him to? He had gone and saved her, and now Will was saving her. She watched her brother grab Gendry by the arm after he knocked the helmet off another man.

"You, take my sister and get on that horse! Then follow me, we're getting out of here!" He ordered him.

Gendry didn't argue, he lifted Arya up onto his shoulder with ease and found a nearby horse. He hoisted her onto it, just as Will knocked unconscious the last of the men who had surrounded Gendry and her. Arya had not realized how many men Will, the girl, and Norvern had taken down. She didn't think, she jumped down off the horse and ran to her brother. She hated doing it, but she cried as she crashed into her brother with a hug. She hated crying, it made her feel weak, but now, she didn't care.

"Shhh, shhh it's alright Arya. We're okay, you're okay sister." He said while he knelt down with his arms around her.

"W…Will I... I had to kill them. I… I had to do it, the… they were going to kill Gendry and me, and I had to-." She started before sobbing again into her brother.

"Shhh it's alright Arya, you did what you had to do. Anyone would have done the same." He said, before pulling her back at him.

He grinned his goofish grin, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Arya what happened to you hair? And the smell, ugh it smells worse than the stables back home!" He joked with her.

Through her sobs Arya laughed. "I had to pretend to be a boy. I couldn't take a bath and I had to take a piss out in the woods. Yoren was going to drop me at Winterfell on the way to the wall." She explained to him, as she wiped her own tears.

He nodded his head with a grim look. "Well, we're not going back to Winterfell, but we're going to find Robb. He and mother are most likely at Riverrun." Her brother explained.

Arya hadn't smiled in weeks, but she did then. The thought of seeing her eldest brother and one of her parents was perfect considering what she'd been through. She was going to have nightmares of the men she had to kill today, but at least she had seeing them to look forward to.

"Will! I'm gonna go make sure that there aren't any more around!" The girl with the bow yelled.

Arya nodded her head and turned to Gendry who was watching on silently. "This is Gendry, if not for him, the other recruits would've probably tried to fight with me. He's a friend, a good one." She told him, smiling at the older boy.

Gendry looked at her brother nervously and bowed his head. "My Lord, it's good to meet you." He said in a proper manner.

Will and Arya both managed to laugh at this, which made Gendry's face go red. "Haha, please, there's no need for pleasantries or titles. My names Will, always have been, always will be. I don't like being called 'Lord' unless I have to be. Thank you, for helping my sister." He said holding his hand out to him.

Gendry hesitantly shook Will's hand, and Will laughed at his nervous look. "Ha, we'll have to work on that. Keep that blade Gendry, you'll need it. I assume you want to come with us?" Will asked.

Gendry nodded, "Yes My Lo-. Will, I have nowhere else to go, and you saved us, I owe you for that." He said.

Will nodded with a grudging respect. "Alright good, we'll be glad to have you on. Now take Arya onto that horse. Find that girl who had the bow, her names Lyra. She's saved me and Sansa's lives, you can trust her. She'll take you back to where we left Sansa. I need to do something here quickly." He explained to the two of them.

"Sansa is with you!?" Arya asked relieved at the prospect of her sister safe, despite how much she annoyed her sometimes.

Will nodded, and smiled, "Yes, Lyra and I saved her from King's Landing." He said.

Norvern nipped at his hand and Will pulled it back and looked at his wolf. "Ow! Oh yes, and Norvern helped out as well." Will said trying not to laugh.

Gendry and Arya both managed a laugh. "What are you going to do here?" Arya asked her older brother.

Will looked over at the wagon that Yoren had been hauling with them. "That cart has ravens and ink in it. I'm going to send a letter to Robb, to let him know we're coming."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Robb Stark, King of the North and the Trident, firstborn son of Eddard Stark (17 years old)**

Robb had never expected to find himself in this position when he was 17. He expected himself to still be in Winterfell, learning from his father, and growing up with his brothers and sisters. However, the young wolf learned recently that sometimes to survive in Westeros you need to grow up fast. He didn't have his father anymore. His one brother was supposedly dead, and his two sisters were being held by the queen. Now he was leading his council of generals inside the Riverrun war room. He was in the top seat with the Greatjon Umber was on his right, along with Roose Bolton, Rickard Karstark, Theon Greyjoy, and his mother.

Grey Wind stood in the front of his tent, guarding the door, while Robb closely examined the map laid out in front of him.

"With the Kingslayer's army defeated and him as our prisoner, Tywin Lannister has the last Lannister host. He is entrenched at Harrenhall." Roose Bolton informed him.

"What are the defenses of Caterly Rock? How many men does it have?" Robb asked the lord of the dreadfort.

"A few thousand your Grace. However the Rock can be held by a few hundred men against thousands. We also do not want to risk Tywin Lannister bringing his host to cut us off. We need to deal with him before we attack the rock." He explained in a calm voice.

"Well he has his hands full, Stannis is attacking from Dragonstone. Also, Renly Baratheon has gained the support of the Tyrell's and commands an army of more than 100,000 strong." The Greatjon Umber informed the council.

"Why not try to negotiate with Renly? Stannis will never help us and allow you to remain the King in the North. Renly is more reasonable, and we may be able to forge an alliance." Bolton suggested to him.

Robb had to think hard about this. Stannis was a hard man, who would not recognize his claim. However he has heard of the Tyrell's lust for power, and the he had never heard much of Renly Baratheon. Robb heard from his father that he had only been a boy when the iron throne was won from the Mad King. The thought of the Mad King reminded him he had Jamie Lannister as prisoner. However the Lannister's also had Arya and Sansa in King's Landing, so he did not have much room to work.

He looked over his council, and sighed. "Whatever we do we need to be careful. The Lannister's have my sisters in King's Landing. We have the kingslayer. If we were to march on Casterly Rock, or even try to go and negotiate with Renly, if Tywin Lannister caught wind, who knows what they'd do to them." Robb told them, paining at the thought of his sisters.

Lord Karstark spoke next. "Your Grace I urge you, let us send the Lannister's a message! Let us send them the Kingslayers head on a plate! After that we merge forces with Renly, and then we save your sisters from King's Landing!"

Before Robb could intervene, his mother spoke up with venom laced into her voice. "Are, you, mad! One of my children are already dead! I wish the Kingslayer dead just as much as you, but if we do that, the queen will mount Sansa and Arya's heads up on spikes!" She argued to the Lord of Karhold.

Robb's heart panged at the mention of his little brother. Will had always been the glue that held the Stark children together. He had an amazing blend of intellect, and strength. He knew his duty, but always put family above it. He had told Robb that his dream when he grew was to do nothing but marry a pretty women and serve him as an advisor and general. He wanted only to serve the North, and be with his family. Robb had always admired that most about his little brother. He, Jon Snow, and Will would always be together with Ser Rodrick. The amount of times his brother had made him laugh when he was upset was astronomical.

He wished so much that his brother were here now. He would calm his nerves, and help him with these hard decisions.

Lord Karstark had lost to much at the hands of the Kingslayer, he wanted his vengeance. "I've lost two of my sons! What right do you have to deny me my justice!?" He yelled at his mother.

Again before Robb could chastise his general his mother spoke. "You all named my son the King of the North! That means my daughters are the princesses of the North, and my son that was murdered was the prince of the North! You should be fighting for them as well!" She yelled.

That was true, Will would technically have been heir to the North if he were here, since he did not have any sons.

"And what of my sons! Do their lives-." Lord Karstark started.

The young wolf had finally had enough, and slammed his fist onto the table. "THAT IS ENOUGH! I'm tired of your petty arguing, Lord Karstark I promise you will have your vengeance, Mother I promise you that-."

They all stopped and looked up when they heard the tent flap fly open. Robb looked up and Olyvar Frey his squire came in, with a letter in his hand. "P… pardon me Your Grace, but a letter has arrived for you." He said advancing towards him.

"Who is it from?" Robb asked taking the letter from him.

Robb froze in his tracks when he saw the direwolf seal on the wax of the letter. Could it be a letter from Winterfell? Had something happened there with Bran and Rickon? His generals all looked over to him, and he saw his mother's apprehensive eyes staring at the seal. Surely she thought the same thing that he was.

The new King in the North tore open the seal, and he read to everyone in the room.

 _To his Grace Robb Stark of Winterfell, the King in the North._

 _King in the North eh? It has a nice ring to it. Robb it pleasures me to write you this letter. It was not easy, and I've had some massive help, but I escaped from King's Landing. I was wounded several times, but I'm a Stark of Winterfell, it'll take a lot more than a few Lannister's to take me down. I'm so sorry brother, that I could not save our father, it'll haunt me to the end of my days, thinking that I could've done something to help save him._

 _However I hope I did his memory some justice with my actions. I made my way back into King's Landing, with some help from Norvern and some new friends, I escaped with Sansa. She injured her foot in the escape but other than that she is safe, and anxious to see you and mother again._

 _A few days later we were on the road, and I managed to find Arya. She was disguised as a boy with a band of Night's Watch recruits. We found her while the recruits were under attack by gold cloaks. She's safe now, still wild as ever._

 _So now we're on our way towards Riverrun, it is about three days ride from our current position. By the time this letter reaches you we should be about another days ride. Sansa and Arya both send their love, and can not wait to see you and mother again._

 _Send mother my love as well, and tell her I am sorry I couldn't save father as well. I'll see you soon brother, and we'll have justice done to the Lannister's together._

 _Signed, William Stark, second born son of Eddard Stark._

He finished reading and looked up to his generals. His mother looked like she was about to burst into tears. He looked over to the Greatjon Umber, his right hand, and his most trusted general.

"Lord Umber, take 25 men with you and start scouting towards the south. Find my brother and my sisters and help them get back to camp." The young wolf ordered.

The Greatjon nodded and bowed. "Of course Your Grace, I'll in find them, you can count on me." He bellowed before leaving the tent.

He looked to his generals, and smiled. "Well gentlemen, it seems thanks to my brother the Lannister's no longer have any leverage over us."

It was time for the Stark pack to finally reunite.

 **A:N) So thank you all very much for reading this chapter. I wanted in this chapter to get Arya's scene in, because she will be here for a majority of the story. I hope you like Lyra's pov as well. I also wanted to have Gendry join the group as well, seeing as he and Lyra are half-siblings.**

 **So if you guys have any questions feel free to ask me. I really hope you guys enjoyed this, the next update will come within the week.**

 **So as usual guys remember "Winter is Coming" –domgk115**


	4. The Prince of the North (S2 EP3)

The Second Stark

 **Season 2 Episode 3: The Prince of the North**

 **William Stark, Second born son of Eddard Stark (15 years old)**

"Keep your feet moving! Pure strength isn't enough you need to move the feet!" Will shouted as he sent more blows towards Gendry.

His group was a few hours from Riverrun now, and had stopped for a much needed rest. The horses were worn out from having to carry them all that way and riding at such speed. Right now he was showing Gendry sword play, which looked like an odd sight considering the boy was a year older then he and a head taller. Lyra had started them a fire, and there was a rabbit cooking on the spit. Lyra was a few feet away from him, showing Sansa the basics of a bow, while Arya watched on waiting for her turn.

It was odd for Will to see his oldest sister in anything other than a dress. The group of them had salvaged supplies from the wreck of the attack on the Night's watch band. His eldest sister was now wearing black boots, with a green shirt with tight leather armor over it. She had seemed uncomfortable in it at first, and their mother would surely have a fit when they saw her, but Sansa insisted. She had said she was tired of being defenseless. She was having a hard time grasping the bow skills now, but she was slowly learning.

Arya on the other hand had not changed her clothes. She had Lyra wash them for her, but she still looked the same as she always did. Wild and ready for a fight. Lyra and she had become close instantly. Lyra seemed like the kind of girl Arya wished to be when she grew more. Lyra was showing them bow skills now, but she would show them how to wield blades as well. It was a great group they had, they had almost enjoyed traveling, but they were all ready to get back to their family.

Will turned his attention back to Gendry who was becoming a fast learner. He kept on sparring with the older boy until he seemed as if he was ready to fall over.

"This… this is much harder than I thought it would be." He panted on the ground.

Will laughed and helped him to his feet. "It is. Sword play comes natural to some people. You're strong as a bull, but that doesn't mean fighting with a sword will come easy, it'll help, but you still have to work at it. Do you understand?" Will asked the older boy.

He nodded and Will smiled. "Good, when we reach my brother I can probably find a better teacher for you. Or maybe you could even be made a squire." Will said as the two walked towards the fire.

"A squire, really? I never thought I would be anything like that. Isn't that reserved for noble children? I'm just an armorer's apprentice." He said sitting down near the roaring flames.

Will laughed again, "Ha, my brother won't care. If you serve with honor, and protect those that need protecting, there's no reason that I see why you can't be a squire, or a knight. Besides, you'll without a doubt be rewarded for what you did for Arya." Will said.

Gendry shook his head. "It was no big deal what I did for Arya, I was just doing what I thought was right."

What he thought was right. He remembered Lyra had said something similar before. _I saved your bloody life William Stark because it was the right thing to do._ It was an odd concept to Will that people would just willingly help people just 'because it was the right thing to do.' He used to think that people would do this, but after everything that happened to his father, and his sisters, he had a hard time believing it anymore. He wished everyday they had just stayed in Winterfell. He was so stupid back then. He wanted to go south, to see the great red keep, learn from the great sword masters like Barristan Selmy, and to woo his future wife the princess Myrcella.

All of that was behind him now. Now he was returning to his brother, who was now a king. That made him a prince in his own right, and an heir since Robb had no children. Barristan Selmy wasn't on the Kingsguard anymore. His father was dead. Myrcella probably thought he was dead. The biggest change, was now he would burn the red keep to the ground if he had the chance. He was going to give Sansa Joffrey's head on a spike, and he was going to kill everyone who had anything to do with his father's death.

Will got up and walked over to watch his two sisters each take turns with the bow, Lyra stood watching from a distance. Will walked over to her and managed to get a small smile from her.

"So, how are they doing?" Will asked as he saw Sansa shoot an arrow hitting a few inches above the target Lyra had set up.

Lyra nodded her head, impressed. "Arya is a natural. Sansa, she's surprising me. For a girl who's never lifted a weapon in her life, she's doing fairly well." She said as Arya took her turn, hitting the center of the target.

Will smiled, he knew Arya had always had a knack for bows, and swords even. "So, we're a few hours from Riverrun. What do you plan to do when you get there?" Lyra asked him.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Well see my brother and mother first off. After that I'm going to help my brother kill every Lannister we can get our hands on." He said with a slightly dark tone.

Lyra looked at him, and for a split second she looked like concerned. "What… what about me? What do you think they'll let me do?" She asked.

Will had not thought about that. He wanted Lyra to stay with him, he had grown… attached to her. He enjoyed her company. She was beautiful, could shoot a bow, and he had seen her kill a man with grace. What would Robb have her do? Lyra had told him that she had no desire for a reward, but after seeing her after her cabin had been burned by Lannister's, he knew she wanted revenge.

"Well, I… I was hoping you'd stay with me. Be like, my right hand man-. Girl I mean, right hand girl. If you still want revenge on the Lannister's… we could get it together." Will said, becoming nervous for an unknown reason.

Her cheeks went red, she turned her head form him and nodded. She turned back to him, with a wicked grin, her crystal blue eyes sparkling. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." She said.

Will felt himself smile at the thought of having Lyra with him longer. They had been together a week now maybe, but he felt as if it had been forever. They had fought besides each other, saved each other, and it would feel weird for Will to not be traveling with her just like that. He watched as Lyra went to adjust Sansa's footing for her archery, Arya looked over and smiled. She jogged up to him with her needle on her belt, ready to poke a man full of holes if need be.

"Are we going to be at Riverrun soon?" She asked, as the two walked towards the fire.

They sat and Will nodded his head. "We should be, we're going to eat and then we're going to head out and we'll see Robb and mother soon."

She perked up after that, and she looked over to Gendry who was tending the fire, "What about Gendry? Maybe he could become a smith for the army or something?" She suggested.

Gendry looked up at the two of them but remained speechless, he just smiled lightly and poked the fire more. Will spoke next, "Well actually we're going to see if Robb will make Gendry a squire." He told his younger sister, he could see Gendry smile sheepishly.

Arya's eyes brightened, "That's amazing! Maybe he could be your squire Will!?" She suggested.

Will laughed at the idea, "Ha, i don't think so Arya. I haven't been knighted yet, I can't have a squire. Besides, do you see how big Gendry is? It'd look awfully weird with him being my squire."

The two of them managed to laugh at that, Lyra came over to the fire with Sansa next to her, the five of them all gathered as Lyra carefully took the rabbit off the cooking spit. It wasn't exactly a very big lunch, but nobody was complaining. Will continued to think about what he could do to help Robb. He hoped Robb would give him a host of soldiers to command. He had always wanted to command an army, however part of him wanted to stay near Sansa, and Arya and the rest of his family.

He looked over at Sansa and could see her already beginning to change. It was the first time he had ever seen her not in a dress. "So Sansa how are Lyra's skills as a teacher?" He asked his oldest sister.

She actually to Will's surprise seemed excited. "She's been great! I mean, I'm still a long ways from being good with a bow, or a blade. It's actually… kind of fun however. I still have a hard time, bringing the bow string back, or holding up a heavier blade." She explained.

"Don't worry Sansa you're doing great. Strength comes overtime, from training and working. You'll be just fine." Lyra told her new student smiling.

Sansa smiled sheepishly and took another piece of rabbit into her mouth. Arya spoke up next, "Will do you think I could continue sword training when we get back to Mother and Robb?" She asked.

"I don't know Arya, that's for mother to decide. I promise however, to both of you, when we get back, of you wish we can continue training." Will told his two siblings with a smile.

Lyra seemed to enjoy the family moment that they all had, but Will noticed that she kept taking subtle glances at Gendry. The faces she made at him weren't like she was interested in him, but they were glances like she had noticed him before. Arya and Sansa began to talk about what they would do back at home, but Will just ate his rabbit and watched Lyra and Gendry. Looking at the two of them closely Will noticed they look very alike. The same black hair, and bright blue eyes. The two of them looked as if they could be siblings, however Will didn't know who Lyra's father was, and who either of Gendry's parents were.

Will was about to speak up when Lyra shot to her feet. Her hand went to a blade at her waist and the other four looked at her, not moving. "Do you hear that!?" She asked, keeping her hand on the blade.

Will stood as well and pulled 'Frozen Wind' from its sheath. He heard it to, the sound of horses, running through the forest. Arya stood and pulled needle out, Gendry did the same with his blade, Sansa grabbed a knife from Lyra, and all five of them stood ready for a fight.

"Not again, please not again." Arya begged.

"Don't worry nobody it touching you or Sansa, not ever again." Will said, not removing his eyes from the surrounding forest.

Before anyone could say anything else horses burst into their camp. All the men calming them down, holding banners with the sigil of crossed chains in an X pattern. One man, the largest man Will had ever seen was leading them, with a giant sword at his hip. Will recognized the sigil, he had seen them before when they had visited Winterfell.

"Put your weapons away! Arya, Sansa, Lyra, Gendry, put them away!" Will yelled to his companions.

"Why!? Who are these people!?" Lyra asked keeping her blade up.

All the soldiers looked towards Will, Will sheathed his sword away and walked to the giant man.

"You're the GreatJon Umber aren't you?" Will asked the man.

The giant man gave a hearty laugh and nodded his head. "Haha, yes lad that's what they call me. You, must be William Stark, aye you must be, you look just like Ned. I haven't seen you since your 5th nameday, it's good to see you again lad. Or should I say, my prince." He said in a respectful tone, before getting on one knee before Will.

Will was caught off guard. Every man dismounted their horses, and bended on one knee at Will and his group. Lyra walked up to Will and grabbed his arm.

"Will, what are they doing?" She asked oddly.

The Greatjon stood, but the rest of his men stayed kneeling. "We already bended our knee and pledged to fight for Robb Stark, as King of the North. Now we bend knee to William Stark, and his sisters, as the Prince, and Princesses of the North." He said before gesturing for all his men to rise.

Lyra didn't let go of Will's arm, but the Greatjon continued speaking. "Your brother received your raven. He sent me and these men to help escort you back to him." He explained.

Will smiled and looked at Lyra smiling. After Lyra seemed to get the message everything was okay, she let his arm go. Will turned to the Greatjon, and smiled.

"I thank you and your men for your loyalty Lord Umber. Now let's go see my brother his Grace, it's time we took the fight to the Lannister's."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Lyra Waters (15 years old)**

Lyra had been hearing storied from Will, Sansa, and Arya about their older brother Robb the whole trip. 'The Young Wolf' he was called, he rode into battle on a giant direwolf, and could even turn into a wolf himself, were some of the rumors she had heard. However gazing at him now, he looked like a normal man. Tall and muscular with hair the same color as Sansa's, Lyra supposed he was handsome, but she preferred Will's look, hair shorter, with a more rugged look to him.

Speaking of Will Lyra stayed close to him as they entered the great hall of Riverrun. She had always had a fear of nobility since her mother's death. "Don't worry Lyra, it's my family, they won't hurt you. I promise." Will whispered to her as they walked towards the throne.

Not many women would fine Will handsome, but Lyra was different. She didn't know what it was, but she just found his face appealing, not to mention the things he had done for her and his family to get them back. She admired that about him above all else. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face when he finally saw his brother, with his mother standing right next to him. Lady Stark looked like an older version of Sansa, beautiful even in her older age. The five that had traveled together stood in the throne room, Robb Stark was surrounded by his lords, all of whom bow to Will, Sansa, and Arya as the entered the room.

The first thing to happen was Will's wolf Norvern running up to Robb's wolf that Will had told her was named 'Grey Wind'. The two wolves who were brothers nipped at each other playfully and seemed overjoyed to see each other.

"My Lords, please leave the room. I wish to talk with my family again, alone." Robb Stark ordered.

Every lord left the hall, every one of them shaking Will's hand and telling him how good it was to have their prince back. After the hall had been cleared Sansa and Arya rushed to their mother. The two of them hugged her, like they had not seen her in years. It must have really felt like years to the two poor girls. Robb got off his throne and enveloped his brother in a hug so tight Lyra thought Will would crush in half. Gendry and she both seemed to feel out of place.

She knew right when she saw him Gendry was one of her father's other bastards. He looked too much like her and him not to be. Part of her was excited, she had finally found another real family member. The other part of her felt bad for him, because now, just like her, the queen would be hunting him till the end of her days.

Lyra inched closer to the reuniting Starks enough to hear Will talk as he hugged his mother. "I'm so, so sorry mother. I should have done more, I should have saved him somehow." He said, tears threating his eyes.

Lady Stark simply kissed her son on the head and held him close, "Shhh, don't think like that William. You could not have done anything my son." She said, tears threating her as well.

Will pulled away, and Lady Stark called for servants, "Please, take my daughters and my son to get cleaned and fed. Gods know they need it." She said smiling at her children.

Lyra almost panicked at the idea of Will leaving her alone, but the King of the North spoke up. "Please, Will stay. I need to talk to you. Your other two companions can stay as well." He spoke.

Will hugged both of his sisters before the two were escorted out of the throne room to be bathed and fed. Robb walked back to his throne and sat, he smiled at his brother and laughed.

"Ha, Will you have no idea how good it is to have you here. All these lords chirping in my ear, telling me what they think is best, arguing over everything. I'm about to rip my hair out." He told his younger brother.

Will managed a laugh, "Ha, you're the one who became king. So what's the status of everything?" He asked his older brother.

"We still have Jamie Lannister as a captive. We were going to use him to trade for you, Arya and Sansa, but now that you're all here again, we have leverage over the Lannister's. Tywin Lannister is at Harrenhall, the truth is brother we don't have the men to deal with the Lannister's alone. However, before we discuss that, please, tell me and mother everything that has happened." The King asked of his younger brother.

Will took a deep breath and looked to Lyra and Gendry, "Well it started when they arrested father after Robert Baratheon's death. Father figured out about the Kingslayer and the Queen. They locked me in a room with Norvern, we managed to escape, but I took a crossbow bolt to the stomach on the way out. If… if not for Lyra here, I would be dead." Will told them, gesturing for her to move forward.

Lyra did so tentatively. She stood close to Will while he continued the story. "She killed the Lannister men attacking me, by herself and then helped me back to health, if not for her, I would surely be dead. After that, she helped me sneak into Kings Landing and rescue Sansa. After a few more days, we found a band of Night's Watch recruits being attacked by Gold Cloaks, Gendry here, defended Arya until we arrived, then he helped us take out what was left. After that I sent you the raven, and we made for Riverrun, until Lord Umber found us." Will finished gesturing for Gendry to step forward.

Lyra felt the eyes of Lady Stark and Robb Stark examine her. Her hands were shaking now, remembering the last few times she had been at court with nobles was hard for her. She knew that nothing bad would become of her with Will there, but she couldn't help her nerves.

The King of the North spoke, "My Lady, I thank you for helping my brother. I am in your debt, and I'm sure my mother is as well. Please, if you would have anything of me, ask it, as repayment for saving my brother, and helping save my sisters." He said generously.

Lyra could hear the genuine thanks in his words, which helped her calm down some. Will looked at her encouragingly, his smile calmed her down. She took a deep breath and remembered all the times she watched court take place.

"Please your Grace, I'm no Lady, I'm just Lyra I always have been and always will be. T… the only thing I ask is, that I be allowed to remain traveling with Will. You see the Lannister's they burned down the cabin I was living in… it was the only place I could call home. I wish to fight them, alongside Will." Lyra begged, trying to keep her composure at the mention of her home being burned.

Robb Stark didn't look brooding, like he was thinking on her request. She expected it. All the nobles she had met in her time with her father, always thought on whatever gift they thought to give. They wanted to see if giving out what they promised would benefit them. Robb Stark didn't do that. He simply seemed to smile at the fire she had, his smile was just like Will's warming, and it made her nerves start to dissolve.

"Are you of the North Lyra?" Robb Stark asked her.

Lyra shook her head, "No your Grace, my mother was. She was originally from White Harbor, but she was a traveling minstrel." Lyra explained.

Lady Stark was the next to speak, "I am sorry if it gives offense, but where is your mother now? And what of your father?" She asked.

Lyra tensed again. Will still did not know her father was the former King of the Seven Kingdoms. She didn't want people to treat her a certain way because of who her father was. She was a bastard, and a King's bastard, no she wanted to carve out her own story as Lyra, not as Lyra Waters the bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon. Also… after what the queen had did she knew she could never reveal her parentage again.

"M… my mother died, she was robbed, and killed a year ago in Flee Bottom. I… never knew my father." Lyra lied to them.

She looked over at Will who was looking at her as if she had just grown a dragons head. Lyra almost stabbed herself for not remembering, she had told Will her mother died of a sickness. She was almost sure Will was going to call her out right then and there, but he didn't. He just stood there, looking at her. She knew she was going to have to explain things to him after this was over.

Lady Stark seemed to feel genuinely bad about asking the question, but Robb Stark spoke up next.

"Lyra, from my brother's words you have proven yourself a true ally of House Stark and the North. On behalf of us all I thank you. Your request will be granted, you will become Will's sworn shield. You will travel with him on all missions he goes on, and protect him. Do you accept these terms?" He said to her, which got a smile from Will.

Lyra was blown away, all she asked was to be able to follow him. However now she was going to be a sworn sword. She would've turned down the offer if it was for anyone else other than Will. She knew sworn swords were also sworn to serve the ones they were sworn to protect, and that sounded to Lyra like a job as a glorified servant. However with Will she knew he would never dare order her to do anything she didn't want to do. It would be like they were now, she would simply travel and fight Lannister's with him.

Lyra bowed her head to the King in the North. "Your Grace I accept." She said with a smile.

The King of the North smiled. "Good, after we are done here, report to the armory you will have armor made for you that befits you. Along with you my brother as well." He said to the two of them.

Will smiled and then gestured to Gendry, "Robb I have offered Gendry a position as a squire for a knight. He helped protect Arya, and I started to train him with a blade, he shows great promise." He said.

The King in the North once again nodded and smiled to Gendry, "Gendry, I thank you for helping my sister. Will's reward seems to be a good one, you will become a squire. I know the perfect man for you to squire for. Gendry you will become the squire to Greatjon Umber, the lord of The Last Hearth." He said, and Lyra's half sibling looked as if he was about to pass out.

Gendry got down to one knee, "Your Grace thank you. I never thought that I would amount to this. I will not let you or Will's faith in me be misplaced." He promised.

Robb Stark chuckled and gestured for him to stand. Lyra was beginning to like Will's older brother more and more. He seemed like a very just honorable man, between him and his father she could see now where Will inherited his traits from. Robb called for his squire, a weak sickly looking boy, who must have been a Frey, Lyra had seen enough of them before to know one.

"Olyvar, please show Gendry to Lord Umber's tent. Let the Greatjon know what I ordered, he will be pleased to have another squire." Robb said nodding his head.

Olyvar nodded and Gendry followed him out of the throne room. This left Lyra, Will and Lady Stark. Will took in a deep breath and clapped his hands together. "So my dear brother, now care to fill me in on how the war goes?"

Robb nodded his head and gestured for his brother to follow. So Lyra followed the group of them to the Riverrun war room. Robb had a map of the seven kingdoms laid out on the table, and figurines placed to resemble troop numbers and encampments all over it. The four of them gathered around the table, Lyra stood close to Will, and examined the table with him.

"Like I said earlier, the truth is, we simply do not have enough men to handle all of these Lannister forces head on. My victories so far have not come without cost. It will only be a matter of time until we run out of men." Robb explained in a grim tone, Lyra could tell he hadn't told this reality to anyone.

Will thought on what his brother said for a minute, then pointed to two areas, the reach, south of Kings Landing, and Dragonstone. "Have you considered reaching out for allies? They are calling this the war of the five kings, there are four other kings."

"I have reached out. I sent Theon to the Iron Islands to negotiate for his father's help." Robb told them.

Will straight away stared at his brother incredulously. "You WHAT!? Robb do you realize our father is part of the reason his two sons are dead? And you think he's just going to help us?" He asked his brother.

For the first time Lyra saw Robb Stark grow a slightly annoyed and angry look. She now saw why he was called the Young Wolf. "I don't need to hear this from you as well Will. I trust Theon, he said he can convince his father to help us. I promised him crown and any lands they capture." He explained.

Will sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Robb didn't you ever read about the Iron Islands? They don't take things that people GIVE them. They pay the 'iron price' they TAKE things they want." He explained.

With two direwolves at his side, Robb Stark looked even more intimidating now. However Norvern walked over to Will who gently started to stroke his wolfs head. Robb sighed, "Look I trust Theon, even if he doesn't get his father's support, he will still come back to us.

Will smiled lightly, "I hope your right brother. However let's assume we don't get the Greyjoy's support. What about Renly and Stannis Baratheon? One of them could support us."

Robb pointed to Dragonstone, "Stannis won't have it, and he won't recognize our claim for independence. He's the rightful king, but he's a hard man, and won't change his mind."

That was an understatement, is what Lyra almost said allowed. However Will took over again and pointed to the reach. "I hear Renly Baratheon has married Margery Tyrell and now has over 100,000 men at his command."

Robb nodded his head, "Yes, it's true. However I don't know how I feel about Renly, I've never met him, don't know what he's like."

"Lord Renly is greatly loved by the people." Lyra blurted out, regretting it.

The three Starks looked at her. Will seemed to be waiting for her to continue, which she tentatively did. "I… I have lived near the Kings Road for almost a year, I hear many things from people passing by. Renly Baratheon is loved by his people, much more than Stannis or Joffrey." She explained.

Will nodded his head impressed, and continued with questions. "And what do you know of Stannis?" He asked her.

"Rumor has it, he's gone mad on Dragonstone. They say he worships the Lord of Light and burns men alive as sacrifices to him." Lyra told them, repeating the rumors she had heard.

Robb sighed and kept his glance down on the map. He finally looked up to Lyra and his brother. "Okay, I've decided what we will do. Will, I know you just returned but-."

"Robb surely you could have someone else! You have a number of Lords who could do this. He JUST returned!" Lady Stark urged.

Robb looked at Will, "And I don't trust any of those Lords as much as I trust my brother. Will, I'm sending you to the Stormlands to negotiate with Renly Baratheon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **One week later.**

The one week she had spent in the Northern camp was a fun one for Lyra. She continued to teach Sansa and Arya lessons, in secret of course. She was now a sworn sword of William Stark so she went where he went whenever she wasn't bathing or teaching his sisters. She had been waiting all week for Will to question her about why she had lied to him about her mother. However it hadn't come yet, and today was the day they were meant to leave for the Stormlands. She was nervous to head south again, she didn't want to go back near Kings Landing.

However currently she was focused on helping Sansa learn to fire arrows with ease. The girl was rapidly improving, while she was no expert yet, she could hold her own if it came down to it.

"Okay, now just remember the steps I taught you. Repeat them for me." Lyra instructed as Sansa aimed towards the target.

She held the bow string back tight, and her hand went white from holding the bow so hard. "Breath, relax, eye on the target, and-." With the next word she let the arrow fly.

The arrow flew and it hit the center of the target. Sansa's mouth opened wide and she smiled, it was the first time she had managed to hit the direct center of the target. Lyra couldn't help but smile at her student. Sansa and she had developed a very string friendship. She had a good relationship with Arya as well, but Arya spent most of her time in the last week with either Gendry or Will training herself. Sansa again wore a light grey cotton shirt with black pants and boots, and Lyra could see she was becoming more and more comfortable with that type of wardrobe. However she did still wear dresses often.

"Did you see that Lyra!? I hit it, I hit the center!" She exclaimed hugging the older girl.

Lyra was shocked at first but smiled widely and hugged her back. Sansa looked at her and smiled again. "Lyra thank you so much! I never imagined I'd be able to do something like this! I always thought I'd just be some Lords lady, I can't believe I wanted just that! You helped me realize I can do more than just be a lady, thank you." She said hugging her tighter.

Lyra felt sheepish, she felt great about helping the girl realize her potential. She hadn't really had someone thank her for something like that before. She almost didn't know how to react. She had just did what she could to help a girl, who reminded her so much of herself when she was 13 years old. Lyra once thought as Sansa used to think, from the time she spent with her father she had thought one day she would end up a lady, and have some highborn Lords children. After her mother died she realized her life would never be that.

"You had it in you the entire time Sansa. It just took going through what you went through to unlock it. You took what happened and you turned it into your strength." Lyra explained to the young girl.

Before Sansa could say anything else, someone else spoke from behind the two girls. "Wow Sansa you hit the target! That's amazing!" William Stark exclaimed looking at the arrow in the target.

Sansa rushed over and hugged her brother. "Will I did it! I hit the center!" She exclaimed.

Will looked at his sister and Lyra could practically see the pride swelling up inside him. "I am so proud of you Sansa. You're going to show the Lannister's you're not just a 'little dove.'" Will told her fiercely.

Sansa nodded with determination, Lyra knew one day she would want revenge on King Joffrey. Will looked over to her, the two had not really had a long conversation since the throne room, and Lyra was just waiting for him to ask her about it.

"Lyra, it's time. Come on, our armor and weapons are ready in the armory. Sansa, I'll be back in time for your name day, I promise." Will said confidently, kissing his sisters forehead.

He walked off before Lyra could say anything to him. She almost couldn't take it, not talking to him. She had come to depend on Will to be there whenever she just wanted to talk. She missed the stupid face he got when he tried to act funny, and the way he'd always know exactly what to say to her. She should just tell him everything, but how could she tell other people what happened, when she herself was not over it? Her father and mother were both dead, and she could bring neither of them back.

She smiled at Sansa, before she started walking away. She felt Sansa hold her arm, she turned back and saw the worried look on Sansa's face. "Lyra… I know he can take care of himself but… please, please don't let anything happen to Will." She practically begged her.

Lyra smiled confidently at the young Stark, "Don't worry Sansa, I am his sworn shield after all."

On her way to the armory she waved a hello to Gendry and Arya. Gendry had been thriving in his first week under the Greatjon Umber. Gendry was sparring with the giant man, while Arya watched on. Arya looked very different now. Her hair had begun to grow longer again, and she was still wearing her normal clothes, still refusing to be put in a dress. Lady Stark had tried to get her back into a dress at first, but decided she was just glad to have her daughter back the way she was, and didn't want to push the issue.

She got to the armory just in time to see Will putting on the gloves of his new armor. It was larger armor, but not massive. It was plated with chain mail, it was grey with the green direwolf sigil implanted into the chest. Lyra would be the first to admit he looked great in it. It just looked so natural to him to have that armor on, like he was born to command.

He turned to her and smiled, "Good you're hear, come on your armor's here. Also, I had them make you something else."

Lyra spotted the armor that was made for her and almost gasped. It was brilliant. Lyra slowly put it on, it fit her perfectly. It had a direwolf sigil implanted into the two shoulder pads. The strips of leather were hard, and crossed down her chest piece, and the greaves fit perfectly around her thighs, and the boots fit her perfectly. She was already smiling from the armor she had gotten, but then she saw the bow.

"I knew you probably wouldn't want to switch bows, so here. I had the smiths make a few… improvements. Also, I had them make you this, it was about time you had a proper sword." He said handing the bow and sword sheath to her.

She noticed her bow first. It was just as Will said, her bow, the one she had found in her cabin the day she stumbled upon it. She would know it anywhere. The string felt stronger, and she could see the direwolf sigil that had been implanted right below the notch. She strapped on the bow glove, and examined the sword next.

It was a long sword just like Will's but she could lift this one easily, and moved it around the same. Just like the rest of her gear a Stark sigil was stamped into the handle. The hilt was simple, and the blade looked deadly. It was without a doubt the best castle forged steel available. She looked to Will, who just smirked at her.

"All the best swords have names you know, something clever." He said to her.

"Like 'Frozen Wind' is such a clever name." She questioned him.

The two of them laughed and she strapped on the sword. Will leaned back against a table and just looked at her. His armor gleamed in the sun, and his grey eyes bore into her. She didn't say anything, just met her blue eyes with his.

"Why did you lie to my brother about your mother Lyra? Or was it me you lied to about her?" He asked her.

His tone wasn't angry, simply inquisitive. Lyra had not expected him to yell at her, Will was not that kind of man. He never seemed to get angry with her, even when she would start yelling at him. He would just get that stupidly attractive grin on his face. However he didn't get that now, he simply stared at her. His face neither smiling, nor frowning, his lips in a perfectly straight line.

"I… I didn't want either of you to know that my mother was murdered." She said her voice shaking.

Will clanked over to her in his armor. He held a hand on her arm, which sent tingles down and up her arm.

"Lyra, why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" He said, looking genuinely hurt.

Lyra didn't like this at all. Seeing Will look at her with those sad eyes were stabbing through her like a sword. How could Lyra not trust him? She had nursed him back to life, fought by his side, and had been at his side for almost three weeks now. It wasn't a long time, but Lyra had come to rely on his companionship, he was her first true friend in over a year. She would be stupid not to trust him.

"No! It's not that I don't trust you, it's just… if you knew who killed her, and why, you'd be in danger… and you'd look at me differently." She told him, with tears now threatening herself.

Will for the first time looked taken aback. He didn't ask her any further questions, he hugged her, and she hugged him back. He stroked her hair while she cried into him. She was despised by herself the last three weeks. Since she's known William Stark she's cried three times, all into his shoulder. She was better than this, she was strong, and she had been acting like a weak little girl, like she used to be.

She wiped her tears and pulled back from Will. He looked to handsome to her right now. His brown hair was cut short, and he had bits of a beard growing. His grey eyes were big and concerned, but Lyra composed herself.

"How would I look at you differently? Lyra, who killed your mother? Who, was, your, father!?" Will asked, practically pleading.

Lyra remained silent. She just looked at Will, her crystal blue eyes were stinging from her trying to hold back her tears. Will sat there, his eyes filled with concern, waiting for her answer. However, one didn't come. She just stood there, looking down at the ground. She didn't need to look at Will again to know he was hurt, her not trusting him, really hurt the boy who she could feel herself growing even closer to.

She heard him sigh and rest his hand on his sword. "Alright then, I can understand when I'm not trusted." He said, sounding hurt.

"No Will please-."

She tried to reach for his arm but he pulled away, he walked to the door. "We're leaving in a few minutes, I'll meet you at the gates." He said before walking out of the armory.

Will could have just plunged a dagger right into Lyra's heart and it would've hurt less. She trusted Will above all other people, she had not had someone to trust since her mother was alive. Everything about Will screamed someone you could trust. She had heard stories of the honorable, great, Ned Stark, and she now knew all of his children were just like their father had been described. She also now didn't doubt she was falling in love with his second born son.

She was needed to gather her emotions together again, and needed to focus back on the task at hand. Something she had in common with Will was that she was also fighting to avenge her father. She remembered the last thing her father had ever said to her, the last time he saw her.

 _"You're a Baratheon Lyra. You may not have the name but you have the blood. Whenever you find yourself in trouble, just remember 'Ours is the Fury', you are a Baratheon and a Baratheon never stops fighting for what's right."_

Lyra took in a deep breath and picked up her bow from the table, and made sure her new sword was attached to her hip.

She took in and let out another deep breath, "I am a Baratheon, and 'Ours is the Fury'."

 **A:N) So here it is guys I'm so sorry for the late update I meant to have this up yesterday, but I was still shaking from The Battle of the Bastards. WHY DIDN'T YOU ZIG ZAG RICKON!?**

 **So I know that there isn't any action in this episode however I hope you enjoyed the character development for Lyra, and the Starks coming back together.**

 **So next chapter Lyra and Will are going to the Stormlands to meet Renly. What do you think will happen when Will and Lyra meet the likes of Margarey and Renly?**

 **So please leave a review, and if you want leave a question in your review, if any questions are asked in a review from now on I will answer the question in the A/N of the next chapter.**

 **I also want to announce that after a few more chapters of this story are out, I will be starting a few more Game of Thrones stories, if you follow me you know I love doing OC stories. So I have a few story plans**

 **-Story of a truborn son of Robert Baratheon**

 **-Story of the Mad King's youngest son (Dany's twin)**

 **These two stories will more than likely start after a few more episodes of this story, so if you have any questions about them, please let me know!**

 **So as usual guys, thank you so much for reading, please leave a review! As always guys remember "Winter is Coming" -domgk115**


	5. The Wolf and The Stag (S2 EP4)

The Second Stark

 **Season 2 Episode 4: The Wolf and The Stag**

 **William Stark, Second born son of Eddard Stark, Prince of the North (15 years old)**

Will would always prefer the North, but the Stormlands truly did have beautiful country side. Robb had sent him with Lyra and a group of 25 men at arms to negotiate some kind of peace with Renly Baratheon. Will remembered meeting Renly at court with his father, he wasn't the smartest in terms of running the city or common sense for that matter, but he was a man well-loved and was kind to him. He ordered his men to make camp while Lyra and Will were greeted by a Stormlands patrol.

Will didn't look at Lyra, but he could feel her eyes bearing into him. If she didn't trust him with her past that was fine by him. It hurt him however knowing that she wouldn't trust him. He couldn't piece together what she was hiding, even though the answer was obvious to him. However he didn't have the time to focus on what Lyra was hiding, he and his brother had a war to win. Seeing the pure size of Renly's army, Will knew that it would be hard for him and his brother's armies to stand against it. Negotiating a peace deal, or even better an alliance, would help them greatly.

The group of men escorted Lyra and him to Renly's main camp. Will was informed they were in the last round of a tournament, so Lyra and he quietly watched the last round. Will looked around and saw at least a thousand soldiers all cheering on the last two combatants. He recognized Loras Tyrell in his white armor with the sigil of house Tyrell stamped into the middle. He didn't recognize the other one, a tall man who was currently besting the knight of flowers.

He then looked up and saw Renly Baratheon with his golden crown atop his head. A women he didn't recognize sat next to him.

"That's Margaery Tyrell, she's been to King's Landing before, and her grandmother is Oleanna Tyrell the Queen of Thornes. She's Loras Tyrell's sister." Lyra whispered to him.

Will turned back to her inquisitively, "How do you know all that?" He asked her.

She closed up and looked nervous, "Just… just things I've heard." She said.

Will didn't have the energy to inquire more right now, "How old is she?" He asked Lyra.

"17 I think, some people call her the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros." Lyra informed him.

Will just as any man had to admit, that the rumors may be true. Margaery Tyrell was a beauty and Will would not deny that. She cheered on for her brother, and with her crown on her head she looked as if she had been born to be a queen. That was probably what she wanted, if what he had heard of the Queen of Thornes he assumed her granddaughter would be just as cunning. Soon Loras Tyrell was bested, and it turns out that it was a giant woman named Brienne of Tarth, who as a reward for winning was named the first of Renly Baratheon's King's guard.

Before Will knew it, the new 'King' was calling his name.

"Ah William Stark! I must admit I did not think I would be seeing you again lad." The youngest Baratheon announced.

Despite slight nerves, Will walked up and bowed in front of him, he rested his hand on his sword while the sun glittered off his new armor. Lyra stood right next to him with her arms crossed looking nervous.

"King Renly, Queen Margaery I thank you for allowing me entry to your camp." Will said respectfully.

Will had paid close attention to how his father handled noble visits in the past. He had read about proper ways to speak and compose yourself, but this was his first real negotiation with nobility. He tried to keep his legs from shaking, but took in a deep breath. He turned to face Margaery Tyrell.

"Queen Margaery, my name is William Stark son of Eddard Stark. My companion is my sworn shield Lyra. It is a pleasure to meet you and be in your camp." Will said to the queen respectively.

The queen smiled, it seemed she appreciated being called by her title. She looked at Will inquisitively, and smiled. It was more of a smirk, like she was planning something out in her head.

Renly however was the next to speak. "It is good to see you Will. Allow me to offer my deepest condolences on the loss of your father. I would gladly give you and your family Joffrey's head on a spike." He announced, earning a cheer from his men.

Will couldn't help but chuckle, "Ha, as long as I'm there to swing the sword!" Will announced.

Renly smiled, it seemed Will was doing a good job so far. "So, I was not expecting a visit from the Prince of the North himself! To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked.

Lyra was tense, and Will could not blame her. They had been shown no signs of aggression but the thousands of soldiers looking down on them was nerve racking.

"My brother the King of the North and the Trident Robb Stark has sent me to parley with you. The Storm Land's and the North have been allies ever since your brother and my father took down the Mad King together. It is our hope that this alliance, can continue." He announced to the youngest Baratheon.

The camp went silent, but Renly stood with a smile on his face. "Very well William Stark. I will treat with you, I'll see to it your men are fed, and I will have someone show you and your companion to a tent." He announced.

Will nodded his head towards him, "Thank you King Renly." He said respectfully.

Soon Lyra and he were being escorted to a private tent with two beds inside and an armor stand. He had no intention of taking off his armor and he knew Lyra would not either. He bore Renly no ill will, true he could have done more to save his father, but Will placed the blame for that on the shoulders of himself, Joffrey, Cersei and Littlefinger. He smiled when Norvern burst into the tent and looked at him, tail wagging while he sat on the bed. Lyra stood up pacing back and forth. Will didn't know what was wrong with her, but her pacing was starting to make him nervous.

"Lyra will you please sit down. It was a long ride we need rest." Will pleaded with his sworn sword.

Lyra shook her head. "I don't like the way that Tyrell girl looked at you. Something about this whole situation is worrying me." She said.

Will rolled his eyes, "You're being paranoid. The Tyrell girl showed us no hostility, and I don't see anyway harm could come to us here." He told her.

Lyra shook her head, and looked like she wanted to smack him. "You're too trusting Will. You have to understand if there's one family you don't want to trust it's the Tyrell's!" She urged him.

Will had heard stories of the queen of thrones and the Tyrell family. They had fought for the Mad King in his father's and Robert Baratheon's rebellion. However the fact Renly lead them was what kept Will from being worried. Like he said he hadn't seen much of Renly in his time in the capital. He spent most of his time training with the Kingsguard, or trying to woo Myrcella. However he knew thanks to Lyra that people loved him, and he already had the backing of the Stormlands.

"Well the Tyrell's aren't in charge. Renly is the one leading them. I'm sure that we can come to an agreement, if Renly takes King's Landing which he has the force to do we don't want him coming after the North after that." He reasoned with her.

Lyra sighed and looked as if she wanted to stick him full of arrows. "You're and idiot if you think Renly is the one in charge here. If he takes the throne it will be Margaery Tyrell and her grandmother ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Renly is loved sure, but he doesn't know how to rule! He never took his duty as master of laws seriously!" She yelled pacing back and forth in the room.

Will was quiet, she did have a point. However before he could say anything else she continued on her speech. Her voice this time was so softer, with the sound of genuine concern.

"Will you didn't see the look on her face while you were talking to Renly. She looked at you as if she was thinking of how she was going to wrap you under her control. You need to trust me Will!" She urged him.

This made Will stand up. She wanted him to trust her, while she would not trust him with the truth about her mother? He understood it would be hard for her to talk about it, but they had both saved each other's lives more than once. They had been traveling together for more than a month now, and she still did not see it fit to trust him? She knew practically everything about him, it didn't seem fair that she didn't tell him the truth.

"Trust you? You want me to trust you now!? How am I supposed to trust you on this, when you won't trust me!? You haven't told me the real reason your mother is dead, you haven't told me anything about your father, why you won't go into King's Landing, or why you seem to know so much about everyone in the capital! You want me to trust you when you won't trust me!?" He yelled, instantly regretting it.

Lyra's face fell, she seemed like she would break down at that second. She sighed and looked at Will with her sad blue eyes. "I… Will you don't understand. If you knew…" She said.

He didn't want her to cry. He just knew that if she told him, he could help her get over it. He hated it when she got upset like this. She was normally so full of life. She was fiery, fierce, and knew a bunch of different ways to kill a man. Her beauty was just something extra, she twirled her finger in her long black hair. She always did that when she was nervous, or angry, or upset.

Will placed a hand on her arm and felt a fire go up and down his arm. "Lyra… half of Westeros wants my family and me dead. I'm not going to think any less of you, I swear, please, tell me." He said softly.

Lyra looked at him, and for once he didn't see a fire in her eyes. She looked like she was, a fifteen year old girl who didn't want to tell a secret. Before she could say anything else, he heard Norvern jump off the bed and growl softly at the entrance to the tent. Lyra shot apart from him and had a hand on her sword in a second. Will turned to the entrance and did the same.

In the tent stepped Margaery Tyrell in a green silk dress which revealed her chest slightly too much for Lyra's comfort, Will heard her mumble something behind him, which probably was an insult directed towards the new Queen. She had her hair tied back intricately and smiled at Will. Will again could not deny the older girls beauty. Will gestured for Lyra to relax, and she reluctantly took her hand off her blade.

Will bowed his head to her, "Queen Margaery, what can I do for you?" Will asked respectively.

She smiled at him, "Lord Stark, King Renly will see you now. I thought I would escort you to his tent." She said not taking her pretty eyes off him.

Will nodded his head, "Of course, please let us get moving. This is Norvern, I hope you don't mind if he and Lyra join us?" He asked the older girl.

She kept her smile up and shook her head. "Not at all, please let us walk." She said leaving the tent with the two.

Lyra walked with Norvern close behind them, and Will didn't need to turn around to know that she was glaring daggers at the Tyrell girl. She held onto one of Will's arm as the two of them walked which Will didn't mind, he leaned it was rude of a young Lord to not escort a royal lady when this happened. They passed many tents and he spotted the one with the men he had brought, they were still in armor and being vigilant, which was good, Will wanted to be ready to leave at a moment's notice. It was still light outside, and still a few hours from dark, he made a note to write to Robb when he was done talking with Renly.

"It is a pleasure for me to finally meet you William Stark. Rumor has it, you fought off half the Lannister guardsmen in your escape from the capital. Also allow me to offer you my condolences on your father. I hear Lord Stark was a terrific man." The Tyrell girl said to him.

Will winced a little bit at the mention of his father. However he composed himself and thanked the older girl. "Thank you Your Grace, the pleasure is all mine. However I'm afraid the tale of my escape is a bit exaggerated. If not for Norvern and Lyra here, I would surely be dead." Will explained to her.

Margaery turned to Lyra, "Well I must thank you then Lady Lyra if not for your bravery I would not have been able to meet William today. Please if you ever wish to learn the ways of a lady, let me know, I hope we can become good friends." She said with an overly sweet smile.

Will expected Lyra to pull her bow off her shoulder and fill the older girl full of arrows. However to his surprise she managed to keep her composure, although he knew he would surely hear her complain about it later. She faked a smile and nodded her head.

"I was just doing my duty Your Grace. I will be sure to take you up on that offer." She said with a fake sweet voice.

Margaery smiled sweetly then turned back to Will. "So William what is it you hope to accomplish in these negotiations?" She asked.

Will decided to be honest. He only wanted to make sure Renly would not attack the North if he did take King's Landing. "I simply wish to negotiate a peace. Hopefully the gods will grant us a quick end to this war, when the war does end and the Lannister's are defeated, I hope our two Kingdoms can remain peaceful." He told her.

She gave him another gorgeous smile. "That is very noble of you Lord Stark. You are a handsome man, have you considered any marriage alliances for yourself?" She asked him.

This time Will physically shoved his hand behind him to stop Lyra from pulling out her sword and running her through. Will looked at Margaery and shook his head. "I'm only 15 Your Grace. Right now my only focus is helping my brother find victory in this war." He told her.

The three of them plus Norvern stopped in front of Renly's tent. The new queen removed herself from Will's arm and stood in front of him. "And what about after the war? If you and your family does win this war, what do you plan to do afterwards?" She asked.

"I'm going to return to Winterfell. Live out my days mourning my father, and running my brothers armies." Will explained to the older girl.

She nodded her head and put a hand on his arm. "So you have no desire to rule? Marry a women, own a castle of your own? You're too handsome of a man to not marry or rule." She told him sweetly.

Will chuckled at the thought. Robb was always the natural leader. Will never had any desire to do anything less then be with his family and defend them for his life. He knew one day he would more than likely have to marry, and he would do his duty. After the King visited Winterfell and his father had told him he had been betrothed to the Princess Myrcella, he didn't get angry he knew it was his duty to marry her, and once he got to know her he figured out, she was a very beautiful and sweet young lady, so he didnt mind. He hadn't met Myrcella, and she was only 12 when he was 15, but Will spent time with her because he knew the marriage alliance would help his family, and Myrcella was nice so he could have seen himself being happy with her, but more importantly it would help his family. That was all he ever wanted to do.

Will shook his head again. "No, I have no desire to sit on any throne. If my brother sees fit to arrange a marriage for me, I will do what's best for my family. However my only real desire is to serve my family, and keep them safe." He explained to the Tyrell girl.

She looked at him inquisitively, then went back to smiling at her. "You are a very interesting man William Stark. Promise me you'll come and visit before you head back north." She said smiling.

Will nodded his head, and faked a smile back, "Of course Your Grace."

After she walked away and was a good distance gone Will felt a slap come to the backside of his head. If it was anyone but Lyra he probably would have turned around and stabbed them.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked turning around to the black haired girl.

She looked at him with arms crossed, "Stop fanning over her! She doesn't think your handsome, she thinks control of the North is!" She told him.

Will rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "You know we really need to do something about this jealously streak you have Lyra." He told her instantly regretting it when she punched him hard in the only unarmored part of his arm.

"Don't be stupid Will. Now come on, we have negotiations to start." She told him, walking into the tent with Norvern next to her. Will chuckled to himself, as tough as she acted, Will still saw her cheeks turn a little read at his words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the King**

It felt good to Tyrion to have real power for once. The way his nephew was acting as King, required him to keep himself busy however. He had been in an especially foul mood ever since William Stark escaped with his sister. He remembered meeting William Stark at Winterfell. The boy sat and drank with him, and the two found very common ground on their fascination with reading and studying the history of the realm. He remembers especially laughing when the young boy trounced his nephew in one on one combat with live steel after his nephew insulted them for not wanting to use it earlier with more people watching. The boy was fiercely protective of his family, and the 15 soldiers and over 20 dead gold cloaks told Tyrion the boy was no slouch with a sword.

The small council meeting was to discuss what their next course of action was, since the company of gold cloaks were killed. Also, what to do now that the North has declared independence.

"Send out a message to the land, whoever brings me William Stark's head will be granted a lordship, along with either of his retched little sisters. Also, cousin you can return and let Robb Stark know what our decision is." His sweet sister told the messenger the North had sent.

The boy quickly left the room and his sister turned to him, "That boy has caused me enough problems." She spat with venom.

Tyrion gulped down some of his wine. "I would advise you to be more careful with how you treat with Robb Stark. The boy has won every battle he has been in. Also, he does have our brother captive. Since you lost all four of the Stark's we had to trade, getting him back alive now will be much harder. Accepting peace terms may be our only option." He told his sister knowing fully well she would not listen.

She looked at him crookedly. "We cannot let Robb Stark know he has the power. If we ask for peace we will look weak. Also, now that he has the wretched girl, Joffrey's throne is under threat. Varys, what news do you have from Riverrun."

The spymaster spoke, "My spies in Riverrun informed me a little over a week ago young William arrived at the castle. He had his two sisters with him, along with Lyra Waters, and another of King Robert's bastards Gendry. Lyra was made young William's sworn shield, and the two of them rode south for a parley with Renly Baratheon." He informed them.

Tyrion knew this was bad news for them. As much as he despised his nephew he knew he could not let the city fall. He slammed his goblet back down on the table. "Do you realize the position we are in now sister!? If the North gets the backing of Renly and the Tyrell's between them coming from the West and Stannis attacking Blackwater, we are going to be overrun! And with two of Robert's bastards if one of the King's legitimize them, then the rumor Stannis is spreading will-."

He was cut off by his sister slamming a fist to the table. "I WILL NOT LET THAT GIRL TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO MY CHILDREN!" The slam knocked his wine goblet down and the three people in the room fell silent.

His sister rose without another word and left. Tyrion looked to the spymaster, "Well, she seems to be in a lovely mood as always." He said pouring himself wine again.

Varys chuckled, "Well our queen does have cause to be worried. We never thought we would be hearing from Lyra Waters again."

Tyrion was tired of hearing about Lyra Waters and not knowing who she was. All he knew was that she was one of Robert's many bastards. "Yes well, would you care to fill me in Lord Varys on, who the bloody hell Lyra Waters is and why my sweet sister seems to hate her so much?" He asked the spymaster.

Varys cleared his throat and began without hesitation. "Lyra was born 15 years ago. Her mother was a minstrel at a feast King Robert and the Queen had for King Joffrey's second name day. King Robert took a liking to her, and soon the two had a child. As she grew King Robert would visit her often. I met the girl a few times, she was smart, beautiful, and King Robert seemed to take a liking to her even more then his own children." Varys started to explain.

Tyrion interjected, "Well that doesn't seem out of the ordinary. What made my lovely sister hate her so much?" He asked.

Varys continued. "You see as she grew around the age of 12, King Robert would start to bring her around the Red Keep. He even let her sit in on one small council meeting. He began letting more and more people know of her. She kept improving in intelligence, knowledge of the realm, and even fighting. Rumors spread that King Robert was considering legitimizing her, giving her the last name Baratheon." He said, and now Tyrion was starting to piece together the puzzle.

Varys did not stop and continued telling him the tale. "After hearing of this the Queen began to worry. When young Lyra reached age 14 her beauty had become extraordinary, her knowledge and wisdom had reached new heights. Even her skill in combat outmatched King Robert's own children. Rumors say the King was ready to legitimize her, and the Queen feared Robert's love for the girl would be a threat to King Joffrey's throne." He explained and now Tyrion finally knew why his sister was so paranoid.

It was a foolish notion and his sister was being ridiculous, but he understood now. He had never seen her so angry before. He also knew in his gut that other than Stannis's daughter Shireen, this Lyra Waters, and the boy Gendry, were the last children with Baratheon blood left. He cared much for Tommen and Myrcella, so he would never say he knew of his brother and sister's incest. Myrcella had been particularly distraught since William Stark had disappeared. She had been told he was dead, and had been cold towards her mother, and spent most days in her room alone.

Varys finished his story and it sent shivers down Tyrion's spine. "So the queen ordered the girl's mother killed. She did not want her mother recognized by Robert, so she ordered her head bashed in to the point they could not recognize her. After that… she ordered the girl's death. Word has it she was severely wounded, but escaped. King Robert was distraught by this, but never suspected his wife."

Tyrion had to compose himself. He knew his sister had a cruel streak, but he never expected her to try and have a child murdered. He did a double take looking at Varys, the man seemed so calm at the story, like it didn't bother him at all. He excused himself from the room, bringing his goblet with him. He would almost certainly need a drink after hearing that story. He walked out of the chamber and started towards his own. He had no idea how he would get them out of this situation. He was walking around a corner to head towards the tower of the hand, when he heard yelling coming from his sister's room.

"You lied to me! You told me he was dead! It wasn't bad enough you lied about him being alive, you even TRIED to kill him! I love him!" He heard a younger voice yell.

He quietly looked into the room and see Myrcella standing in her yellow dress yelling at his sister who was sitting with a glass of wine.

Cersei seemed on the verge of tears. "My sweet girl you don't love him… you are simply infatuated with him. His father was a traitor Myrcella, he would have done terrible things to you if he could." She tried reasoning with her.

Myrcella began to cry and shook her head. "No not Will! He was always kind to me, he's brave, handsome, kind, and would never hurt me! When I was with him, he… he made me feel like my opinion mattered, and I could just be myself! You, father, Joffrey, everyone always ignores me, like I'm just secondary. Will made me feel like I mattered… the only reason he fled and his brother started a war, is because Joffrey killed his father!" The young girl yelled to her mother.

Tyrion had to admit the girl had courage. Anyone who spoke to his sister like that usually ended up dead. However Cersei looked almost speechless, but found her voice as she always did.

"Myrcella… do you know what his father did? He tried to take your brother's throne, that's treason, and treason is when-."

"I know what treason is! I just turned 13 mother I'm not stupid! And I WISH he would have taken my brother's throne! He's cruel, and arrogant, and evil! I've been spying on your small council meetings… if what my uncle Stannis says is true, then the throne isn't even Joffrey's!" She yelled one last time, before marching out of the room, not even noticing Tyrion.

The girl could very well have stabbed his sister through the heart. His sister remained seated at the table with her wine glass in her hand, looking like she was ready to leap from a window.

Tyrion wondered just how far Myrcella's anger would take her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **William Stark, Second born son of Eddard Stark, Prince of the North. (15 years old)**

Just as Lyra and he entered the tent, not ten minutes later, Renly asked them to come to this parley with him. He and Lyra, with Norvern running besides him, waited for Stannis Baratheon to show up to treat with them. Lyra rode besides him, looking extremely nervous. He didn't know what it was, but she would always get that look whenever we met someone with a connection to the King. She stayed besides him though, and for that he was thankful. He parked his horse besides Renly, who had his crown and cape on, with Brienne of Tarth riding besides him.

Stannis Baratheon looked nothing like his brother Robert. His flag was different from Renly, with a stag inside of a burning heart. It sent an uneasy chill down Will's spine. Stannis began to talk with his brother, offering him his post as Lord of Storm's End back, and even naming Renly his heir until he had a son.

Renly laughed and shook his head, "Haha you don't seem to get it brother. They don't want you as their King. Come now, join with me, and I'll make you my hand when we take King's Landing. Surely you don't think you can stand my forces." He asked his brother.

"The Iron Throne is mine! By right! I will have it-." Stannis started.

Will decided it was time for him to interject. "Will the both of you please shut it!? If my brother and I ever argued over something this petty, my mother would bash our heads together and remind us, that we are BROTHERS! The two of you are kin, you share blood, and the Lannister's are the true enemy, not each other." He said aloud to the two men.

Renly was quiet, but Stannis looked at him with a hard expression. "You must be William Stark, the Prince of the North. The tale of you escape from King's Landing is a grand one. Your father was a supporter of my claim, yet you chastise me. What would your father think of this?" He asked him.

Will made the mistake of looking at the red women Melisandre, who would not stop staring at Lyra and him. He almost chocked up, but spoke once more.

"If my father were here I'm sure he would suggest what I suggest. Let us all join together, we can drive the Lannister's from King's Landing, and once they are dealt with the two of you can decide who is to be King. While my companion and I return to the North, and I can swear to you now, as long as it isn't a Lannister on the throne, the North will always assist the Iron Throne, but we will remain an independent nation." Will told the two men.

The red women spoke next, her voice sent chills down Will's spine, "His Grace is the true king by right. No decision by the people will be needed. He is the one who was promised by the Lord of Light, he shall rule the Kingdoms." She said in a confident voice.

Stannis was now staring at Will. It took Will a second to realize, he wasn't looking at him… he was looking at Lyra. Norvern started to growl and Will was afraid that his direwolf was going to leap up and take Stannis form his horse. However Renly was the one who spoke next.

"Haha I never took you for a religious man Stannis. What is it you've done to our houses sigil?" He asked staring at the flaming Stag banner.

"I have merely made improvements to it, to represent my new beliefs. What I'm more concerned with is her." She said pointed directly to Lyra.

Will moved in front of Lyra instinctively. "What business do you have with her? Lyra is under the protection of the North." Will yelled across the field.

Stannis actually laughed, he had heard the man never laughed. "Ha, you don't need to protect her William Stark, she's more than capable. So Lyra, I never thought I would be seeing you again." He bellowed across the way.

Every set of eyes turned to Lyra, even Will's. Lyra looked as if she were about to get sick, but she spurred her horse forward. A thousand thoughts ran through Will's head at once. How would Stannis possibly know Lyra? He said he had seen her before, what could the King's brother have seen her for.

"I didn't think I'd be alive at this point my lord." Lyra said to him.

"Your Grace, he is to be addressed as Your Grace child." The red women spoke to her, causing Wil's skin to ripple.

Lyra laughed. "Ha, was your brother's body even cold before you declared yourself King? He may not have showed it much, but he respected you, and loved you just like any brother should." Lyra said, her eyes threating tears.

Stannis shook his head, "It does not matter what he thought or what I've done. Now, Renly I will give you till the morning to consider my offer. Just remember, having your own banner and men holding them, does not make you a King." He said.

Renly chuckled and shook his head, "Ha no you're right. The men carrying those banners, are the ones who will make me King."

Stannis and his party rode away, and I immediately turned to face Lyra. However I found her crying silent tears, and before I could ask her anything, she rode off back towards Renly's camp. Norvern whined besides him, and Will felt himself feel absolutely terrible. He needed to get back to figure out what was wrong. Renly looked over at him and yelled.

"By the time we get back it will be night. We will treat in the morning William Stark." He said before riding away.

Will rode silently back towards Renly's camp with Norvern trotting alongside him. Lyra was the only thing he thought about. The only girl who successfully annoyed him, argued with him, told him when he was being an idiot, and could have a genuine smile around. That's what he did whenever he thought about her, he smiled, no matter how annoyed she made him in the moment. Everything about her was beautiful to him, from her hair to her eyes, to the way she always told him what was on her mind.

He dropped Norvern off with his men to be fed, and made his way back towards the tent the two had been given. He walked in and nearly lost all his breath. Lyra was there, but her upper half was bare, with only her breast covered. Her back was turned to him, but he was breathless. It wasn't just her figure that made him lose his breath, it was the gigantic scar that ran across her back. It looked like a sword wound that ran diagonally across her back, right over her spine. It was amazing, a blow like that would have killed most men.

"Lyra…" he said breathlessly.

She turned around, she didn't make an effort to cover herself, which only made Will's cheeks go even redder. She had cried, Will could see that. Her hair was wet so she must had just gotten done washing. Her breathing was ragged, like she had only just finished crying. She looked at him, and seemed to try and fight back tears again.

"Will I… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry I haven't trusted you. I haven't told you." She said starting to cry again.

Will hugged her, and held her close. She cried silently into him, Will's heart was crumpling. He lifted her head up, "It's alright, Lyra you know I can't stay mad at you for very long." He said chuckling slightly.

She wiped the tears from her face and chuckled, "Aha, i… I just didn't want your opinion of me to change if you knew the truth about me." She said, taking a step back from him.

Will chuckled as she lifted her armor from the bed and pulled it back over her chest. "I would never think any different of you Lyra. You saved my life, my sister's lives. And I quite frankly enjoy company." Will said laughing.

She chuckled silently and smiled. "Yes, and I enjoy yours as well." She said before her face fell. "Will the truth is that…I… I'm a bastard. My father… was King Robert Baratheon."

Will almost fell right there form the shock. How could he have been that oblivious? How could he not have pieced together the puzzle? It answered all the questions he had about her, that one simple fact. Why she was scared to go into King's Landing, why she fought with such a fury, why Renly and Stannis made her nervous.

"Lyra… you realize that this means-." Before he could say anything she shushed him, putting a hand over his mouth.

"SHHHH do you hear that!?" She whispered loudly.

Will stopped dead in his tracks, he listened and heard the soldiers outside grow restless. He heard the clank of armor and swords drawing and soldiers starting to become louder. Lyra took walked to the tent flap and looked out. She came back in with a panicked look, her hand on her sword.

"The soldiers are going crazy, we may be under-. WILL LOOK OUT!" She yelled loudly.

Will instinctively pulled out 'Frozen Wind' just in time to see a shadow, a shadow with a distinct face behind him. It was the face of Stannis Baratheon. He couldn't even swing his sword before a blade was plunged into his stomach. He felt a pain swell up in his ribcage, and he clutched at his stomach before falling, seeing crimson blood spirt out over his grey armor.

"NO WILL!" Lyra yelled, before pulling out her sword.

Will's vision started to become blurry. He saw Lyra swing her blade towards the creature, but it went right through it. The spirit grabbed Lyra by the shoulders and tossed her aside into one of the tent post.

"No… Lyra!" Will yelled urgently in a strained voice.

He saw Lyra's head slam against the pole and her eyes close. His skin crawled as he watched the spirit lift Lyra up, and carry her, right out of the tent.

"Lyra… Lyra… Lyra… Lyra…" He said weakly, before his vision blackened.

 **A:N) Hey everyone domgk115 here! Bringing you with the next chapter/episode of 'The Second Stark'**

 **So a lot of things happened this episode. Myrcella confronts her mother. Lyra's true past is revealed. Will figures out about Lyra's parentage. Most importantly, Lyra has been kidnapped by the shadow!**

 **Why do you think that Stannis and Mel kidnapped Lyra? What do you think Myrcella is going to do now? How do you think Will is going to react?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm going to have the next chapter of this story out very soon. I also will have the first story of "The Dragon Rulers" Which is going to be the story of the Mad King's youngest son, (Daenarys's twin brother) named Daemon. I hope you guys are excited.**

 **So thank you very much guys and as always, remember "Winter is Coming"-domgk115**


	6. A Pack of Wolves (S2 EP5)

**The Second Stark**

 **Season 2 Episode 5: A Pack of Wolves**

 **William Stark, Second born son of Eddard Stark, Prince of the North. (15 years old)**

When Will awoke, he felt searing pain coursing through his stomach. He was getting tired of things piercing his stomach. He was covered in a blanket, in a musty room where it was lit by some candles. He saw his grey Stark armor on an armor stand in the corner of the room. He could see the splotch of dried blood where he had been stabbed. He reached down to his stomach, and winced when he felt the stab wound. He flipped the blankets off him and started to breathe heavily, his skin felt cold. He felt a cold sweat come over him, he shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed.

As soon as his legs touched the stones on the floor he felt his feet go cold and his legs began to shake. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders, and rubbed his arms, trying without success to get himself warmer. The scene kept playing over and over again inside his head. The ghostly image of Stannis was burned into his head, and probably would remain there for the rest of his life.

If he had been quicker to react Lyra would still be here now. She had been alert, and ready to fight at a moment's notice, if he hadn't been so wrapped up by their conversation, he could have probably fought off the creature and saved her from being taken. He couldn't power himself onto his feet. He needed more than anything to find Robb, and tell him what happened. He needed to save Lyra, it was not even in question. He couldn't imagine the horrors she was suffering on Dragonstone. He had heard Stannis burned his prisoners to honor the Lord of Light. No, Lyra would not be some sacrifice to some crazy religious zealots.

Before he could try to stand, the door swung open. It was his brother, the King in the North himself. He was wearing a leather tunic, with a sword on his belt. He was surprised to see Will up, but managed a smile.

He poured Will a glass of water from a flagon on the table to his right and handed it to him. "You are tough as ice little brother. How are you feeling?" He asked him.

Will downed the cup in a second before answering, "I'm cold, but I'm alive and that's what matters. How did I get back here?" He asked his older brother.

Robb folded his arms, he looked like the crown on his head was perfectly natural. "According to your men, after Renly was killed the Reach and Storm Lords kicked you out. They carried you on a mule cart back here, you've been unconscious in that bed for about three days." He explained to his younger brother.

Will looked up at him, he knew he needed to tell him about Lyra. "Robb, Lyra… she-."

His brother cut him off, "About her… I don't want to believe it Will, but some of your men think Lyra was the one who stabbed you. I don't want to believe it, tell me what happened Will." He said in a serious tone.

Will shook his head violently, "No it wasn't Lyra. It was Stannis, he and his red women used some dark magic, and sent demons after us. One stabbed me then took Lyra, she's… gone Robb. No doubt Stannis has her captive on Dragonstone right now." He told his older brother.

Stannis wanting to capture Lyra made sense. She was a bastard of his brother, and from the way the two interacted he clearly knew it. If he were to legitimize her, he would have a way of convincing more of the Storm Lords to rally around him. With word continuing to spread about the Queen and her brother, more and more lords are starting to question Joffrey, which was good. However it was unclear what the Reach would do now since Renly was dead.

Robb however, was furious. "Stannis tried to kill you!? I swear as soon as the Lannister's are dealt with, I will burn his rock to the ground. Why did he kidnap Lyra however? Do you have any idea why he would want her as a captive?" The King of the North asked his younger brother.

Will knew he would need to tell Robb about Lyra's father being the dead King Robert. That was the only way he could justify going after her on Dragonstone. He himself wanted to go save Lyra for personal reasons, however he knew that he was Robb's heir currently, so he would not risk him dying, not again. Not to mention the fact Robb probably wouldn't want his little brother assaulting an armed, walled island fortress.

 _'Sorry Lyra, but I have to.'_ He thought to himself before shaking the blanket off, finally the cold had ceased. "Robb, Lyra told me who her father was. She isn't just Lyra… she's a bastard. Her father was Robert Baratheon." He told his older brother.

Robb's jaw didn't hit the ground, but he was still very surprised. He got up and paced for a few moments, then turned back to him. "Will do you realize what this means? If I were to legitimize her, it could help convince Storm lords, or Reacher Lords to join our cause against the Lannister's." He said, seemingly impressed with his idea.

Will simply nodded his head, he knew Robb was right, but he couldn't care less if getting Lyra back helped the fight against the Lannister's. He knew it made him sound selfish, but it was the truth that was in his head. He struggled up to his feet, wincing at the pain in his ribcage as he stretched his arms. He slowly walked towards his armor, as soon as he took a few steps he almost toppled over. Robb rushed over to help him back to his feet.

He straightened Will on his feet and looked at him, "And what do you think you're doing?" He asked his younger brother.

Will settled himself, and used his armor stand to hold himself up. He started to slide the mail up, with the Stark sigil still bloody. "I'm going to go and save her of course." He told his brother.

Robb chuckled, thinking he wasn't serious, but then hardened when he saw Will was indeed serious. "Will you can barely stand up, and you think you're going to storm Dragonstone by yourself?" He asked.

Will shook his head, "No, I have a few people in mind to help me. I'll leave tonight, and be back by the end of the month." He said, trying to slide his mail over his shoulders.

Robb shook his head and walked over to help his brother, he helped him strap on his armor. "Will, you realize you can barely stand? You're in no condition to do any fighting, besides Mother would have my head if I let you go off again. Besides, I can't spare men to help you assault Dragonstone." He tried reasoning with his younger brother.

Will shook his head, putting on his two armored gauntlets, "I don't need many men, I have three other people, personal friends, who I know will help me." Will told his brother, strapping on his gauntlet, his strength was slowly coming back to him.

Robb handed him 'Frozen Wind' from besides the dresser. "Will it's a suicide mission. Dragonstone is almost impossible to assault, even with an army." He said, still trying to reason with his brother.

Will slipped into his boots, and turned to his older brother, "A few men can do and move where an army can't! Robb she's saved my life to many times, I'd be craven if I wouldn't do the same." He said to him.

Robb sighed and ran a hand through his auburn locks. He shook his head, "And who do you think will come help you Will? Who are these friends you know who will come with you?" He asked, as Will left his sick room.

The two brothers walked towards the camp outside to the commander's tents, where everything was bustling with activity. "Do you remember the tourney held on Bear Island, in celebration for their youngest daughter Lyanna Mormont's nameday?" Will asked his brother, as they dodged a man carrying a rack of swords.

Robb nodded his head, and Will continued carefully, "Contrary to what you believe Robb I DO actually have friends. Smalljon Umber, Dacey Mormont, Domeric Bolton, we became great friends that day, I know they'd help me." He explained to Robb, remembering his old friends fondly.

Robb shook his head as they stopped out of the Mormont tent. He put his arms on his brother's shoulders. He looked defeated. "Alright Will, I can see now you're not going to see reason, and not go. I'll make you a deal, if you can get four other, talented fighters, good men or women to go with you… I'll give you my blessing to go." He relented to him.

Will never thought Robb would give up the argument this easily. He nodded his head and hugged his older brother. "Thank you Robb, I promise I'll be just fine. I'll make it back." He promised.

Robb chuckled, "Ha, you better, or else mother will kill me. Like I said however, you must have five people including yourself, no less." He stressed.

Will nodded his head, "Understood, your Grace." He said bowing mockingly.

Robb gave him a hard shove, which made Will laugh, "Oh and make sure to see Sansa and Arya sometime soon, the two have been worried sick about you." He told him, before walking back towards Riverrun, people bowing as he walked by.

Will would never get used to the sight of him like that. He always knew his brother would be a great Warden of the North, and Lord of Winterfell, but he never in all his fifteen years, thought his brother would be a king. Now he needed only the best fighters the North had to help him get Lyra from Dragonstone. He knew Lyra was tough, but he heard that the prisons on Dragonstone would break even the toughest souls. He needed to leave within a day so he needed to find his group now.

He stopped in front of the Mormont tent. While the Lords of Bear Island didn't have in army size, they made up for in loyalty, and skill in battle. _"Every man from Bear Island fights with the strength of 10 main landers."_ Is what his friend Dacey Mormont would tell him. He remembered meeting her at her youngest sister Lyanna's nameday tournament and feast. He was thirteen at the time and actually lost to Dacey in the melee. That was his first taste of the skill of Bear Island fighters. She was currently the heir to Bear Island, so naturally the two danced at the feast, and got to know each other. They had been loyal friends ever since, and she was one of the finest warriors he knew.

He walked into the tent, bowing his head to a guard. At their war table was Dacey, looking down at a map of the region. She looked up, and managed a huge smile.

She walked over towards him, "Will! You're awake, it's good to see you again!" She said pulling him into a tight hug.

He winced a little bit, but managed to hug her back. Dacey was older than him by two years, and a few inches taller than him. She was a beauty, Will would not lie. However she didn't have the elegant beauty Myrcella did, she had a more rugged beauty to her. Thinking of that made him think of Lyra, who had the perfect amount of elegance and rugged beauty to her. That only made him even more determined to save her.

She looked down and saw the stain of dark blood on his armor. She let out a short laugh and smiled at him, "Ha it'll take more than a few stabs to kill William Stark eh? I haven't seen you in almost a year, how the hell have you been?" She asked gesturing for him to sit down.

He took the chair gratefully, he was still having a slightly moving a lot. He managed a smile at his old friend, "It's good to see you as well I'm fine all things considered. Where's your mother?" He asked her.

She moved a strand of her brown hair from her eyes, "She's at the war council with your brother we're moving out to take the fight to the Lannister's soon. We have them on the run since we capture Jamie Lannister." She explained pouring the two of them wine.

Will drank his gratefully, Dacey continued on asking another question. "So what do you need Will? You got that look on your face, the look when you need something but don't want to ask." She said laughing at herself slightly.

Will chuckled at his friend knowing him so well. He knew he was asking a lot of Dacey to do this for him, but he had confidence in his friend. In the letters the two exchanged he knew that she was never one to back down from a rough fight. Her loyalty to Will and his family was also unwavering. He would not force her to do anything, but he desperately needed her help.

He sighed and looked over at his friend, "Now Dacey, before I tell you what it is, I want you to know I'm not forcing you to do anything." He stressed to her.

She scrunched her eyebrows at him, "Ha, no need to be so damned dramatic Will, what is it?" She asked him.

He managed a laugh, but continued. "Have you heard about Lyra? The girl who saved me, Sansa, and Arya? She's saved my life more times in the last few months than I could count. When we were at Renly's camp, and we got attacked, she was… kidnapped, by Stannis Baratheon. He more than likely has her on Dragonstone… and I need help to get her back." He explained to her, paining to remember the experience.

Dacey took it all in and nodded her head, to his surprise she smiled. She got up and clapped her hands, "Haha yes! Finally something exciting. So do you have anyone else that's coming with us yet?" She asked smiling.

Will was beyond shocked. He never expected her to say yes so easily. She got up and looked at her incredulously. "Dacey, do you realize what I'm asking you to do?" He asked her again.

Dacey nodded her head, "Of course I do, now do you have anyone that's going?" She asked again.

Will shook his head in confusion, "I'm asking you to help me assault a maned, nearly impenetrable island, to rescue a girl you've never met! We could die at any moment? And you're just saying yes?" He asked her.

She laughed and nodded her head again. "Of course I'm saying yes Will." She said as if it was no big deal.

Will scoffed and shook his head, "Why?" He asked her.

Dacey sighed and put a hand on Will's shoulder, "I'm saying yes because your brother is my King and you're my prince. More importantly than that Will, you're my friend I'd die for you, just like I know you would for me. So if you need help saving this Lyra girl, then of course I'll help you." She said to him.

Will was touched by the loyalty he had in his friend. He hugged her, and pulled back with a smile. He knew he needed three more people to do this with him.

He looked back to Dacey, "Thank you Dacey, I just hope that I'm deserving of your loyalty." He told her.

She waved off the idea, "Oh you've already proven it Will. Now, again, have any idea who else is coming with us?" She asked.

Will racked through his brain to who the fifth and final person of his little squad would be. He smiled when he got the idea, he looked back at Dacey, "Go find me Smalljon, and Domeric. Let them know what I told you, we leave at first light tomorrow morning." He said to her smiling, knowing he had a chance to save Lyra now.

Dacey nodded and picked up an axe from the table. "Alright I'll gather them up. Oh I've been so bored Will, this is going to be fun." She said happily.

Will laughed, "Haha good, I'll see you in the morning, meet at you tent." He said before leaving the Mormont tent.

Will knew Dacey, Smalljon and Domeric plus himself only made four. He knew exactly who he was going to make the fifth member. He headed off, towards the forges.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Lyra Waters (15 years old)**

In her year alone, Lyra had spent her fair share of time in some uncomfortable places. The cells in Dragonstone had to take the prize for the worst place she had ever had to spend time in. The fact she had been beaten for escape attempts several times now was not helping her condition. Her hair was a complete mess, smeared with blood dirt and rocks, her feet were bare and covered in a bloody mess of rock and dirt. She had large bruises and lumps all over her face, she barely looked like herself anymore. She was wearing nothing now except what was basically an old sack that smelled like potatoes had been kept in it.

 _"Will is going to come for you, he will. He'd never let you rot in here."_ One voice in her head chirped up.

 _"You idiot. You don't even know if Will is alive. He could be dead for all you know, some sworn shield you are."_ Another chimed in after that one.

She shook her head at the voices, she had to believe. She had to believe that Will was going to be coming to save her. At any moment he could bust into the dungeons with a group of Northmen, knock open her cell door, and carry her out of this place. A part of her felt foolish, she was waiting for a literal prince to come and save her from the dungeons and clutches of an evil man. However, everything had been stripped from her when she arrived, and that silly hope was all she had left to help her.

"Will, Will, please… hurry." She muttered weakly leaning against the brick wall.

She tried to jump to her feet like her instincts wanted her to do when she heard the door open, but she couldn't will herself to leave the ground. The same rough looking captain came to the front of her cell, and pulled key from his belt. He held it up for her to see. She suddenly straightened up, mustering what little strength she had left to look the man in the eye.

He showed the key to her, and she almost got sick when she saw his smirk. "His Grace wants you brought to him. I want no funny business do you understand?" He said in a gruff voice.

If it had been a few weeks prior she more than likely would have come up with some smart remark, something to make her sound smart, and embarrass the other man. However when she tried, the sound came out more of an irritated grumble. The man laughed at her misfortune and called over two guards, who lifted her up by her arms from the floor of the cell. Her body felt almost completely lifeless, the two men had to literally drag her across the floor through the castle.

It felt like forever until they came to a door and stopped. When they all entered, Lyra knew that it must be the famous, 'Room with the painted table'. That had an entire map of Westeros painted onto the table with mountain ranges and all. She was propped into a chair, and her arms were tied down to her sides and she was forced to her knees. She was placed looking out over Dragonstone at the surrounding water, with her arms bound to the floor down on her knees.

It felt like forever that she sat there. She was on her knees looking out at the blue sea, she almost didn't hear the door open. Soon a cup of water was being forced to her lips, as soon as she looked up to see the one who fed it to her, she spit it out. She spit it out right onto Stannis Baratheon's shoes. The claimed 'King' of Westeros did not look surprised, he merely looked down at Lyra with a stone calm face.

Rage came over her, this was the man that kidnapped her and tried to kill Will. She tried to lounge, and smash her long dirty fingernails into the man's eyes, but the ropes restricted her.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed with the last bit of breath she had.

He had tried to take the throne before her father's body was even cold. The man simply looked at her.

He shook his head, "As wild spirited as ever Lyra. I searched for you first when I learned the Queen and her brother's bastard. You would have helped me prove my claim. However, I must let you know, you are very important to my plans." He said, as if she should take this as a complement.

"You… have a… very weird fucking way of showing it you damn cunt." She managed to speak out.

He nodded his head sternly, "Hmmm. Lyra, do you remember Lady Melisandre?" He asked.

The red women stepped in front of her, and she struggled to get loose even more. She was trying to rip the stone eight out from under her to strangle the women. She was the one who specifically made the demons who came after her. Will could be dead right now because of her, and she wanted to tear her eyes out, and drown her in the river.

She gently touched Lyra's face and stroked it. "Ahhh Lyra Waters. The famous bastard daughter of King Robert Baratheon." She said, emphasizing the word 'King'.

Stannis spoke up next, "You say her blood holds power?" Stannis asked her, as if she wasn't right in front of him.

She nodded her head curtly, "Yes your Grace. With her blood we can curse the false Kings, to help bring you victory." She said, as if Stannis was the voice of the Gods themselves.

Stannis nodded, "Good, see to it." He said before leaving the room.

The feeling of being alone with the Red Woman in a room sent chills down Lyra's spine. The way she talked about her blood made her shiver. She looked up at the woman, trying to get over her fear.

However she couldn't, and the woman just stroked her face again. "Such beautiful eyes, a shame it is covered by all this grime." She said as Lyra pulled her head away from her sharply.

The women did not show any shock and simply circled Lyra as if she was a prized animal. "What do you know of the gods Lyra?" She asked the girl.

Lyra stopped believing in the gods the day her mother died. If gods were real, then why did they let a witch like Cersei Lannister do what she did to her mother? What gods were so cruel, as to let a women as sweet, kind, and loving as her mother die in the way she did? Lyra still had not seen her dead body. The queen probably had it tossed into the Blackwater.

Lyra mustered up what energy she could and scoffed, "Ha, I stopped believing in the gods the day my mother died. Even more after my father. If any gods are real, how could they let a women as vile as Cersei Lannister roam the world?" She questioned of the Red Woman.

She stopped in front of Lyra once more, and looked down into her eyes. "The Lord of Light-."

"Fuck your Lord of Light! Fuck your Lord of Light, fuck you, fuck Stannis, if I had a sword right now I could kill everyone on this damn island!" She managed to shout through her weakness.

It really was starting to bother Lyra that this women showed no emotions to what she said. "You say you could kill them all if you had a blade. However you don't have one. Tell me Lyra, how do you plan on escaping this island?" She asked her.

Lyra shrunk at the truth of her statement, she looked up at her in the eyes, and "Will is going to come for me. He's going to burst in here with Gendry, and his friends, he's going to kill you, he'll kill Stannis, and then he'll take me from here. We'll beat the Lannister's, than he said he wants me to see Winterfell. Maybe after that I'll finally have some peace." She said, spilling her emotions out for no particular reason.

Melisandre chuckled slightly, and ran a hand down Lyra's exposed left arm. It was visible in the moonlight, she simply stroked her arm lightly, like she wanted to consume it. "Do you know, how much power your blood contains? The power of king's blood is beyond what you can fathom." She said striding over to a torch on the wall.

Lyra's blood froze like a cold dagger had been plunged into her chest. The witch strode back over to her, holding the torch in front of her face. Lyra backed her face away, a new fear coursing through her body.

She looked out the window at the sea, she then turned her torch towards Lyra again. "You know what they say, about death by fire. It is the purest death. However, for this ritual, we simply need… a part of you." She said in a voice so sweet, that it sent even more chills down Lyra's spine.

Lyra began to struggle against her binds again, "What are you doing! Stay away from me you red cunt!" She struggled backing away from the flame.

To Lyra's complete shock she pulled the torch back, and simply stared at her left arm. "Do not be afraid Lyra, the fire will cleanse you of all sins, and let you be reborn." She said not looking away from Lyra's arm.

Lyra began to look at her arm as well, waiting for something to happen. Soon she turned back to Melisandre. "What the bloody hell are you on about you red-."

She stopped when she felt a small tingling sensation starting to go up her entire arm. "Wha… what the bloody hell are you doing to me!? Stop this! What are you-. AHHHHHHHHHH STOP, NO STOP PLEASE STOP, AHHHHHHHHH." She began to scream.

She began to scream, as the entirety of her left arm burst into flames.

 **A/N:) Here it is everyone! I'm really sorry for the delayed update, but I've been having laptop problems, where sometimes it will crash on me without saving my work. For that reason I had to re-write this chapter multiple times.**

 **So for all you hardcore book readers who I know are going to say something I want to say, yes I realize Domeric Bolton is only mentioned in the books. For all you people who only watch the show, as you can probably tell Domeric Bolton was the legitamite son of Roose Bolton. In the books I'm pretty sure he was killed by Ramsey so he could be heir. People who know the books by heart please help me out in a review because I'm not sure.**

 **However I felt like it would be cool to bring him into this fic, we will still have Ramsey to deal with trust me.**

 **So guys I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, but I hope I made up for it with how good it was. Next chapter there is going to be action I promise.**

 **So what do you guys think of Lyra having her arm burned? How do you think that will impact her going forward? What do you think of the little Delta squadron that Will is gathering together? And before you all ask, yes he is bringing Gendry with him.**

 **So as usual guys thanks a lot for reading, and please leave a review letting me know what you think and what questions you have! As usual guys remember 'Winter is Coming' –domgk115**


	7. The Prince of Winterfell (S2 EP6)

**The Second Stark**

 **Season 2 Episode 6: The Prince of Winterfell**

 **William Stark, Second born son of Eddard Stark, Prince of the North. (15 years old)**

Will and his group had taken off in the night. He had said goodbye to Robb, Sansa and Arya with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to be leaving his family again, but he couldn't leave Lyra to rot in a dungeon cell. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did love the girl. He had promised her that he would show her Winterfell, and he was going to keep true to that promise. He had no idea how he and his group were going to find their way into the Dragonstone dungeons, but knew he would think of something. The five of them were currently making their way towards Duskendale. He knew it was near the cost, and would more than likely have ships transporting goods and valuables to Dragonstone. That was going to be their opportunity.

He needed to make sure the four people around him got home. He didn't want anyone dying under his command. Dacey, Smalljon, Domeric, Gendry, they were all older than him, bigger than him, but they all looked to him for orders. Another thing they all had in common, was that they were all heirs.

Dacey Mormont was the heir to Bear Island, and would fight for him with the same fierceness that her mother fought for his brother. She was in a leather jerkin, with her hair tied back tightly, with a sharp axe on her belt. At only 17, she would give any man a run for rough fight.

Smalljon Umber, the heir to Last Hearth. His father was Robb's personal bodyguard and his most loyal supporter. Smalljon was 19, and one of Will's closest friends. Like his father he was tall, strong and deadly with a blade. Any man who saw him coming in a fight would soil themselves.

Domeric Bolton was probably the most intimidating. He was the heir to the Dreadfort, the son of Roose Bolton. He had the same calculating eyes as his father, his stare would send grown men running back home. He wasn't bad with a blade either, between that and his calculating mind he was a deadly enemy to have, but a great ally.

Then there was Gendry. He had saved Arya's life when they were with the Night's Watch recruits. He learned from Smalljon he was becoming a natural warrior as squire to GreatJon Umber. He eagerly agreed to be a member of the group, he wanted the opportunity to pay Will back for making him a squire. He was clad in white mail armor that looked natural on him.

It amazed Will how they all showed him so much loyalty, he only prayed to the gods he was worthy of their loyalty. He was wearing his grey Stark armor, with Frozen Wind attached to his hip. He had cut the wisp of a beard he had, and cut his hair shorter before he had left. He sighed as he rode behind his group of five. His thoughts were on Lyra only, and how he would get her out.

Gendry looked back, and slowed his horse until he was riding next to him. "Are you alright Will?" He asked.

Will sighed and looked ahead. The group had been riding for a few weeks now, and he could see the shimmer waters of the narrow sea come into view as the rode up a hill.

Will shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do Gendry. I… I have no idea what I'm going to do when we get there." He said honestly.

Gendry shrugged his shoulders. "It's simple, we get there, we find a way in, and we save Lyra. We'll figure out the little details as we go along." He said, trying to make him feel better.

Wil shook his head and looked ahead at his three friends joking and laughing with each other. He thought the mission would have been easier if the three of them were being forced to go. They had agreed to come willingly, they had agreed to come on a mission that they could very easily die on. All three of them, Dacey, Smalljon and Domeric didn't even blink before agreeing to come. The three of them didn't even know Lyra, but she was important to Will, and that was enough to them.

All three of them were heirs, and had land to inherit. They knew this and still came, how could Will live with himself if any of them died?

Will shook his head at Gendry. "It's not that simple you know that. Gendry… why did you agree to come? You have to realize this is pretty much a suicide mission." He asked him.

"I realize that yeah, but I said when your brother made me a squire, that I would pay the both of you back somehow. This is the chance. Besides, Lyra is my friend as well, and I want to save her." He replied earnestly as the group neared the top of the hill.

Will sighed and looked back up at his friends. "I… I don't want any of you to die. It would be so much easier if you all hated me and were forced to come." He admitted.

Gendry looked at him in confusion. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because I… I just want to save Lyra. You four are my friends, you could all die but… I care more about saving Lyra more. I don't understand it." He said earnestly.

Gendry chuckled a little, which surprised Will. "Ha, it's because you're in love with her obviously. You know it, I know it, Arya and Sansa know it, and I'm sure she knows it as well."

Will almost bucked his horse forward. He had… silently admitted to himself that this was true already. However he had no idea how so many people could tell. Did he really make it obvious? He loved Lyra, that's why he was going on this mission in the first place. Loving Lyra was the reason he had been stabbed in Renly's camp, if he wasn't distracted by her he probably could have avoided being stabbed. Loving Lyra was the reason four of his closest friends were going on this mission with him, possibly to their deaths. How much could he possibly lose by loving Lyra? The answer was a lot, his family would more than likely want him to marry a highborn lady to help in the war. The question Will asked himself was, is it worth it?

Was he selfish to say the answer was yes?

Will took in a deep breath and looked at Gendry. "You're right, I do. Tell me, is it right to risk my friend's lives for a women?" He asked the older boy.

Gendry looked over to Domeric, Dacey and Smalljon who had pulled off the road to set up camp for the night like they had planned. Gendry looked at the laughing and smiling group of friends, then back to Will.

"Well that's for you to decide Will. I haven't known the three of them very long, but I can tell they think really highly of you, you're their friend. They'd die for you, and so would I, we came on this mission because we believe in you. If you think saving Lyra is worth the risk then we'll follow you." He said looking at him from atop his horse.

He looked over at the other three who were now dismounting. "Now come on, let's get camp set up. Smalljon snuck enough ale with him to give us a fun night." He said galloping his horse towards the rest of the group.

Will sighed as he watched him gallop over to the rest of the group. What he said rang in Will's mind, _"They're here because they believe in you"_.

It would have been so much easier if they didn't.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"HA, and do you remember that time Dacey charmed that stable boy into letting us into the horses? He was eating out of her palm, we took off with the horses and went out for a hunt in the dead of night during the feast!" Smalljon reminisced with a cup of ale in his hands.

The whole group laughed. Wil chuckled as he prodded the fire with a stick, Norvern's warm fur nuzzled up next to him. If he got paid for every story him Domeric, Smalljon and Dacey had he'd be able to buy most of King's Landing. Domeric took another long drink from his cup.

"Yea and then you almost put a spear in my ass!" He yelled over, getting another laugh from the group.

Will remembered that memory vividly. It was the night they celebrated Sansa's 11th nameday. During the middle of the feast the four of them snuck out to go for a midnight hunt by torchlight. Dacey charmed the stable boy into giving them horses, they all rode out and tried to hunt despite their drunken state. When they finally returned his father was of course furious but Will could see on his face, he was trying to hide amusement.

Dacey finished laughed and continued the story. "Haha the look on your face was priceless! And then they way Lord Stark was trying not to-."

At the mention of Will's father the whole group quieted. The four of them looked at Will, whose smile had faded. He looked down into the fire with sullen eyes. He gnawed at his bottom lip, the last memory he had of his father was him crippled, and walking with a cane to the throne room the day after Robert Baratheon had died.

Dacey looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean to-."

Will waved it off. "No don't worry about it. It's alright, we have more important things to worry about." He said with a sigh, looking up at the three of them.

They all seemed suddenly more interested in their cups. Smalljon took a long drink from his cup and sighed. "Damnit Will you sure know how to ruin a mood." He said in a gest.

Will chuckled and looked at the four of them. "It's not too late you know. You guys can start riding back now if you want, you could catch up to Robb and the rest of the army. I wouldn't think any less of you if you did." He said, looking at all four of them.

Dacey scoffed. "Ba! Come off it Will. I told you, we're coming with you no matter what you say. I'll be damned if I let you do this by yourself." She stressed setting her cup down.

Smalljon finished his cup and did the same. "She's right Will. You're my prince, and my friend if you want to save this Lyra girl than you better damn well know I'm going to help you." He said looking over at him.

Will sighed, it felt good having this much loyalty from his friends. However he still knew in the back of his head, that if they died, he would never be able to live with himself.

"Look I'm touched by your loyalty I really am. This could kill all of us though! Your parents must hate my guts right now for putting their heirs and children in danger like this." He said.

Smalljon let out a genuine laugh. "Bahaha, my father was elated! 'The Prince requested you for a mission. You should feel honored son, William Stark may be young but he's a better man than half of Westeros.' That's what he told me, and I couldn't agree with him more." He said, filling his cup back up.

Domeric shifted uneasily. "I'll be honest, my father wasn't really happy. 'Why risk my heir and the heir to the North for some girl we know barley anything about?' I managed to talk him into letting me go. I've never seen eye to eye with him, I was coming either way." He said looking at Will with those calculating eyes.

Dacey spoke next, "My mother was pleased. She thought it was an honor for me to be asked. I didn't complain, but I'm not doing this for honor. I'm doing this because Will, I know for a fact if I asked you to do something like his you wouldn't blink twice before agreeing to go." She said softly from next to him.

Will shifted uneasily and scratched Norvern's fur. He looked at his group of friends and sighed. "Thank you, all of you guys. I… I feel like you should know why I want to save Lyra so much." He said leaning forward and looking into the fire.

Dacey scoffed again. "Ba, we all know you're in love with her Will. No need to hide it, why else would you risk storming an island for her?"

Will practically winced and took in a deep breath. "It's… more than just that. She's saved my life and my sister's lives more times than I can count. There's more than that though." He said.

Every member of the group looked at Will with anticipation. He didn't want to divulge Lyra's secret to, to many people. "Before I tell you this, you all need to swear to me you won't divulge this information to anyone, even your parents. I feel before I even ask you to risk your life for her, you should know who Lyra really is." He told the four of them.

They all nodded in conformation, indicating that they knew. Will sighed. "Lyra isn't just any girl she's… a bastard. Her father was King Robert Baratheon, her real name is Lyra Waters."

Everyone became even more silent. It hit all of them now, why Lyra was so important. They realized that if they had her, and Robb made her a true Baratheon by name, she could help convince more Lords to our cause.

Before anyone could speak Will spoke again. "Robb wants to legitimize her. With the Baratheon name, it would go a long way to convincing some Lords to join to our cause." He said to them.

The silence was still present. Everyone looked around, at the news that this mission was much more important than anyone could think. Domeric sighed and chuckled. "Ha, I guess we better not fail then. I was waiting to show you guys, I think I've got a plan to get us onto the island." He said with a wicked smile.

"Well if you know what to do please share. I have no idea." Will said, as the four of them moved in around Domeric.

He took a stick from the firewood pile, and drew a replica of Dragonstone. "Now, I have seen pictures of Dragonstone. Its dungeon is down below, and its walls are normally impenetrable. However the only place it isn't walled, is the port." He said drawing a line towards the port side of the island.

He continued. "Now, Dragonstone receives shipments from Duskendale almost daily. When the shipments arrive, the men of Dragonstone normally check them for contraband before they bring them into the fortress itself. If we hide below deck, and wait for them, we can take them out, steal the armor and make our way into the castle." He explained looking at the group.

"Sounds easy enough, is there a catch?" Smalljon asked.

Domeric nodded his head. "Now we don't know who many soldiers they'll send, or if the armor will fit and look believable on us. I say, we take out the guards, and two of us, will pose as prisoners. The ones who take the armor will bring the others out, and when the real soldiers tell us to bring them to the dungeons, we'll bring them down, and we can grab Lyra, and be out within a few hours."

Dacey clapped her hands together. "Alright then! Sounds like we have a plan. It's getting pretty late, we should all start resting up." She said standing up.

"Aye, we got a big day tomorrow. Men to kill, girl to rescue, island to sneak onto. I'll see you all in the morning." Smalljon announced walking over to his bed roll.

The group slowly started going to bed at their own pace. Soon, Will was left alone with Norvern staring into the fire. Norvern was even asleep, and it seemed he was the only one who could not find rest. The night was cold, but he felt himself staying warm by the fires light. He knew Domeric's plan would work. Even if it went astray they would find some way to fix things. He looked up at all the stars, he wondered if his father was somehow watching him from death. Would he support what he was doing? Or would he tell Will his duty would be helping his brother above anything else, even love.

Norvern was steadily breathing next to him. He was Will's on friend who he knew would agree with his decision and follow him regardless of any peril. He was quite large now. It was as if each of the Stark children got the biggest direwolf in age order. The largest was Grey Wind, Robb's wolf, Norvern was slightly smaller than him, then Sansa's wolf when she was alive, then Arya's, then Bran's wolf Summer, then little Rickon's wolf Shaggydog. Norvern was grey and white, he remembered he had given him the name Norvern because it sounded like 'Northern' which of course was what they all were. It was silly, but after he called him that, he couldn't find himself calling him anything but that.

He was afraid, deathly afraid. He was afraid he's let his friends would die, he was afraid Lyra would die. He was afraid that he himself would die. If he died then his family would be forced to morn a father, a husband, a brother and a son. He knew he couldn't turn back now, and he wouldn't.

He remembered one day when father was telling he and Robb stories about the days of Robert's Rebellion. He told them how in most battles he was afraid, just like Will was now.

His father then said to him and Robb. "The only time a man can be brave, is when he's afraid. Remember that" Is what his father said.

He hoped that fact stayed true the next day.

 **Lyra Waters (15 years old)**

The maester had done very little to heal the burns on her left arm. It was probably on Stannis's instructions. If she ever got out of here, the first thing she would do would be slitting his and the red women's throats. However getting out of the dungeons, was looking more and more unlikely as the day went on. Her arm was coaxed in nothing but blood, her skin was purple and red with a tingling sensation still running through it. She could move it just barley, but it was for the most part, motionless. It was burned with red, purple, and part of her upper arm's skin was burned black.

A feeling of hopelessness was starting to take over her body. She had been in the dungeons for what had to be over a month now. She knew the only reason Will couldn't come for her… was if he was dead. The hope the prince of Winterfell, the son of Eddard Stark, heir to the kingdom of the North, the man he swore to protect, the man she'd saved from, and had been saved by so many times, was coming for her… was the only hope she had left. Her last hope was that the man she loved would come save her.

A lose wrap of white bandages was wrapped around her arm. She leaned up against the wall with her hair now coaxed with blood, sweat, and grime. Her once beautiful, long, soft black hair, was now reduced to a tattered mess of blood and sweat that stuck to her shoulders and back.

Her wrists and feet were scuffed and bloody from having chains around them. She got put in them after the first few times she tried to force her way out of the cell. Now all day she just lay there against the wall, hoping for Will, or anything to give her a little bit of hope.

The guard, the same one she's had at her cell door the whole time, approached the cell door with a smirk on his face.

"Dinner." He said in a gruff voice, tossing an old loaf of bread into the cell.

He watched amused, as Lyra slowly, not moving her left arm over to the bread. She picked it up and leaned back against the wall with a thud. She breathed heavy for a few seconds to regain herself, before tearing into the bread, it was old, and hard, but the only food she had in a long time.

As she ate the guard scoffed. "Ba, not so spirited now are ya? I remember when we brought you in, you were kicking, screaming, yelling. Pretty broken now aren't ya? I can't wait to see what his Grace has planned for you next." He laughed as he watched her eat.

She was too weak to respond. So she just looked at him, her mouth and entire body unmoving. He chuckled to himself, and seemed to be ready to insult her further, but the door to the cells opened behind him. Two people were shoved through the doorway with chains around their wrists and feet.

One girl was tall, and strong looking. She had dark hair tied back, with a leather jerkin, and greaves. She had a spot for a weapon on her belt, and looked savage. She seemed ready to spring up at any moment to kill everyone in the room.

The other was a man, wasn't large but looked around the room like he was calculating every single obstacle that could impede his escape. Three more guards entered the room. One towered above the other two, carrying a massive sword at his waist. The other was large like a bull, and looked like he could crush man's head.

The last one made Lyra nearly jump off the floor he was the smallest, but had an air of command around him. The grey eyes, big and staring down at the two prisoners.

"What's the meaning of this!? Who are these two?" The guard demanded of the three of them.

The shortest one stepped forward. "Found these two in the shipment from Duskendale today. From the amount of gold on them, I'd say they were Lannister paid. Probably assassins, I was told to bring them here." He said in a casual voice.

"Will….Will….WILL!" She croaked out with every bit of energy she had.

The guard looked at the group suspiciously, then down at the two 'prisoners'. "Assassins you say? Lannister's would never pay for such shoddy assassin's. They'd settle for nothing less than a faceless man." He said eyeing the three of them.

"Not our business if the Lannister's send shoddy assassin's. Now I had orders to place them in the cells. Now the key?" The lead one said holding out his hands.

Lyra's heart was beating unusually fast. For as big as the guard was, he wasn't stupid. "Will…. Will…. WILL!" She tried yelling out again, her voice cracking.

The guard turned around angrily. "Will you SHUT UP you stupid girl! William Stark is DEAD! Now you three!" He yelled turning back to the three men.

The prisoners on the ground stood slowly, staring down the man. The three guards all stood their ground looking down Lyra's captor. The man to his credit didn't waver. He continued to stare down the group of people, like he was trying to scare them out to leave.

"Now you remain here! I'm going to go check with his Grace, to confirm your story. If your story is true, you would have taken them to him first." He said trying to move towards the door.

In a second the one who was leading them grabbed the hilt of his sword, he pulled it on the man and held it to his throat. Lyra froze now. A direwolf head hilt, a light grey blade, the faint words 'Winter is Coming' itched into the metal. Only one man had that sword, and Lyra found a new strength, that she had not felt since before she was captured.

"WILL!" She screamed as loud as she could.

His sword didn't waver, but he turned his head and looked into the cell. His eyes widened, and for a second, the most adorable smile Lyra had ever seen came onto his face. Lyra let out a small laugh at the goofy look of happiness he had on his face. Some women wouldn't find Will overly handsome, but that goofy look he had on his face right now, Lyra loved. She had missed his face, more than pretty much everything in her time in the cells. His hair was short now, which she found more attractive.

"Lyra." He breathed out not taking his eyes off her.

She wanted to get up then, or at least crawl to the cell door. Her arm wouldn't move, and her fatigue was just too much. She let out a pain yell when she felt a long sharp pain course through her arm again. She collapsed onto the ground gripping her the bicep of her left arm. She suddenly felt like it was on fire again, she had no idea what had happened. The pain was intense, she had been burned weeks ago, but right now it felt like the flames were covering it again.

"AHHHHHH IT'S BURNING! AHHHH HELP ME, WILL, WILL. AHHHHHHHH."

"LYRA! GENDRY GET HER OUT OF THERE! JON RESTRAIN HIM!" She heard Will yell as it felt fire kept coursing through her arm.

Lyra through the pain heard a commotion, yelling and a blade strike another blade, before she felt a strong pair of arms grab her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" She heard Will shout, as she was lifted up.

She had stopped screaming but the pain didn't stop coursing through her arm. She felt herself beginning to lose consciousness. Her world was becoming more and more black.

"Come on Lyra, hang on. We're gonna get you out of here. Will you need to get over here!" A voice yelled.

Gendry? Lyra recognized his voice. Her brother, it was her brother, her brother had come with the man she loved had come to save him. The people with him, she could only assume were Northmen. Her stupid fantasy had come true, Will burst into the dungeon with a group of Northmen to save her.

"Jon bind him! Dacey go unlatch yourself and Domeric. You go up and keep watch with Norvern. Domeric with Jon." He ordered before a few people responded with a yes.

She looked up from her burning arm to see Gendry looking over her. "Gendry… Will, where's, where's Will." She said softly as the burning in her arm started to cease.

"I'm here, Lyra, hey it's me." His voice came from her right.

And there he was. He was leaning down next to her now, his face in her view. "You… you came, you came for me… Will." She said weakly panting heavily with a smile.

He chuckled and held her face with a hand. "Of course I did." He said breathlessly. "I would never leave you here. I… I love you." He said to her.

If words could have healed physical injuries, those would have rejuvenated her. However they couldn't, and Lyra couldn't do anything but weakly smile. Her eyes fluttering. She gently reached her good hand up and stroked Will's cheek.

"I… I love you. I, I thought you were dead." She said weaker, blinking repeatedly.

Will's face showed a look of alarm. "No, no, no come on. We're going to get you out of here alright. You're safe now." He said.

She didn't feel herself on death's door. No, she knew she still had a lot of fight left in her. Now however, she felt herself needing more than anything to just… shut her eyes.

She just wanted to be carried off the damn island by Will, and to go back home with him. She wanted more than anything to just be back in her old clothes, and be her old self again, with Will right next to her.

She felt her hand slowly slide from his cheek. "Just… just need to rest." She said before her eyes fluttered closed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lyra felt a dreamless sleep upon her. It only lasted for, what she guessed was an hour. When she awoke she was leaning against the wall in the dungeon. She looked over and saw Will, with another large man, tightening the binds on the guard who had been outside her cell for all this time. The group of five was all around their new prisoner, trying to get Will to stop smashing his fist into him.

While Will was wailing away, the girl who had come, the tough looking one saw she awoke. She rushed over to her with a water skin in her hand. She leaned down and held the water to Lyra's mouth. She almost downed almost all of it before the girl laughed pulling it away.

"Ha, Will was right. Looks like it'll take a lot more to break you then they thought." She said putting the water back onto her belt.

Lyra leaned her head up, with a newfound strength. She shifted uncomfortably. She looked up at the girl. "Ughh, gods I feel like I slept on rocks." She groaned as she heard more blows landing.

The girl laughed. "Ha that's because you have. We've been down here for about an hour while you slept. Will didn't want to move until you woke." She said looking over at him with his men besides him.

Lyra squinted her eyes and saw Will. He was pacing around the guard that had tortured her for so long. He would ask a question, and when he didn't answer the Prince of Winterfell would strike a hard blow to him.

"What is he doing?" Lyra asked weakly trying to move her limbs.

The girl looked over and Will and chuckled lightly. "Our Prince wasn't exactly happy with how you've been treated during your time here. He's been trying to figure out what happened to your arm." She said pointing to her mangled, burned arm.

Lyra looked down and almost got sick at the sight of her left arm. It was disgustingly purple and black, her skin was beginning to shrivel, and it would feel like a pin pricked her arm every now and again. With a wince she managed to close her burnt hand into a fist, and regain feeling into her hand. She had no idea how she had any use of her arm left, but she managed to move it slightly. Did the red women's magic make it feel like it was burning again before she passed out? She needed to answer this question later.

Right now she looked at Will, and then back to the girl. "I can tell him. Can… can you help me to my feet?" She asked moving her right arm to get herself up.

The girl nodded and helped lift her off the ground to her feet. She stumbled for a second, she hadn't stood up on her own free will in a while. She walked a few steps and managed to regain her balance.

The girl left her be and turned to the group. "Aye Will! Your girl is awake." She said walking over to him.

His head turned in a second. The goofy grin she loved so much came, and he walked over and he hugged her. It was the greatest feeling she had in a long time, having him hug his arms around her waist. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

He pulled back and looked into her blue eyes. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" He asked her.

She gingerly nodded her head. "Of course I'm alright. It was you I was worried about. Last time I saw you… you had gotten stabbed." She said worriedly not taking her hand off his neck.

He chuckled lightly and smiled. "Ha, it'll take more than a stab wound to kill me. You should know that." He said leaning his forehead against hers, not caring about the blood and grime she had covering her.

She managed a small laugh again. "Ha, well I wasn't there to save your sorry ass this time." She said smiling, the pain in her arm forgotten for a second.

A group of laughs came from behind them. The tall lumbering man with a brown beard stepped up. "Bahaha, I like her Will." He laughed with a gruff voice.

Will let go of her and turned to his men. He let Lyra lean her arm over his shoulder. "Told you she was worth it Jon." He said smiling.

Lyra scanned the group of people Will had brought with him. She smiled and nodded to them all. "Thank you all, for risking your lives. I should introduce myself, my names Lyra." She said, trying to ignore the pain.

Will kept his arm firmly around her while he introduced them all. "Lyra, meet your rescuers. You know Gendry, this is Smalljon Umber heir to Last Hearth." He said pointing to the large man with the beard.

To Lyra he looked like he could cleave a man's head with his sword. "And this is Domeric Bolton, the heir to the Dreadfort. The plan to get in here was his."

Will pointed to the boy with the calculating eyes. "And last but certainly not least this is Dacey Mormont, heir to Bear Island." She said introducing the girl who had given her the water.

Lyra nodded to her to, and winced, grabbing her arm gingerly. She almost fell down when a shocking pain went through her arm. Will immediately steadied her, and Lyra latched onto him for support. He helped her back to her feet, and looked worriedly at her arm.

"Lyra… how… how did that happen? What did they do to you?" He asked her worriedly.

A cough and a gruff laugh came from across the room. The guard was bound by his hands and feet in chains. He looked up at the six of them with a bloody face, but a crooked smile.

"It was the Lord of Light. Lady Melisandre has our Lords blessing, and his power flows through her. You should feel blessed to have been burned by his fire." He said with a bloody smile.

Will was angry now. Lyra knew for the most part he would never get very angry and would always try to keep a level head. However now, he was angry. He swung his fist through the man's face.

"You. BURNED. Her!?" He yelled at him.

The man spit out blood and laughed again. "Ha, oh yes. Her king's blood gives King Stannis power. He will soon sit the Iron Throne where he belongs." He said in a confident voice.

"Ohh bloody hell, let's burn him Will! Send him to the god he loves so much!" Gendry said angrily.

Will punched the man hard one more time. He was breathing heavy, his fist bloody. He walked back and helped support Lyra again. He looked to his group and shook his head. "No, that's what he wants. I have a much better idea."

He leaned Lyra on Gendry for support and walked over to the door to the dungeons. He unlocked the door and put his finger up to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Everyone looked at the door, and soon Lyra heard the patter of paws on the stone floor. It was Norvern, he had gotten even larger since Lyra had last seen him. He still had the grey with white blotches and one white paw.

"Norvern!" Lyra said smiling, genuinely happy to see the direwolf.

The wolf turned its head and trotted over to Lyra and enthusiastically. She bet the animal over his neck, and hugged it. Along with Will the loyal beast really was her friend as well. He nipped at her neck affectionately.

"I've miss you to boy…" She said pulling back and looked at the wolf.

She smiled at him, but was slightly taken aback when the beast started growling. He let out a low growl and turned to face the guard. Will came over and held the wolf back. Soon he was growling and snarling at the guard, who for the first time didn't look very confident. Lyra knew in a second Norvern would be tearing out the man's throat.

Lyra had never been one for violent death like this. Ever since she saw what happened to her mother, she thought nobody deserved to die like that. However at the moment… she didn't care. She wanted to see Norvern tear the man's neck open, and hear him scream and die a slow painful death. She wanted to hate the thought, but she couldn't. She wanted the man to suffer more than she had suffered, and she didn't care about how violent her death would be.

Will spoke in a steely angry tone. "You're going to die here. After that we're all going to get out of here. And then I'm going to kill Stannis, and that red women for what they've done to her." He said, before letting go of Norvern's fur.

Norvern slowly walked towards the man. His screams would haunt Lyra's nightmares forever.

 **A:N) So I'm really sorry for this late update. I have been having pretty severe thunderstorms like A LOT in my area and my internet if going out often. I promise I will NEVER go more than two weeks without an update.**

 **As for the story, I was happy with this chapter/episode I think it was a nice reunion scene and I hope you guys feel the same. A question I want to answer now, is that yes it wasn't a coincidence that Lyra's arm suddenly felt like it was on fire again. It will come into play later.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the escape from Dragonstone and we will have some stuff from King's Landing with Myrcella, Tyrion and Cersei.**

 **So I also want you guys to PLEASEEEEE review! The more reviews I get on the chapter, the more inspired I get. The more inspired I get the faster I update.**

 **If I post a chapter and get 0 or 1 review on it, it'll make me question what I wrote, and make me hesitate to update again.**

 **But as usual guys please please review, and I will see you in about a week! "Winter is Coming" –domgk115**


	8. The Stag,The Lion and The Rose (S2 EP7)

**The Second Stark**

 **Season 2 Episode 8: The Wolf, The Stag, The Lion, and The Rose**

 **Myrcella Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms (13 years old)**

Myrcella had been left in her room for what seemed like forever now. Ever since her outburst with her mother, she had been under watch in her room day and night. She would be allowed to leave, but only with an escort of guards. She knew her mother was scared of her trying to escape the capital, which she would do in a second. She knew she only had one hope of making it out before she was shipped off to Dorne. She needed to find Varys, Lord Varys was always kind to her, and she knew he could do just about anything.

She needed to find Will, there was no question about it. He would surely keep her safe, and she could help him defeat her so called family. Listening in on small council meetings had revealed so much to her. Like the fact her brother ordered the execution of all her father's bastard, even babes who were no more than a year in age. She had heard of all the wretched things that her mother had been saying and trying to do to Will's family. If what her Uncle Stannis had told the Kingdom, her family deserved it all.

She did not know how she felt about what was being said about her birth. Part of her was disgusted, and could not look at her mother, or her Uncle Jamie, she even had a hard time looking at herself in the mirror at times. The other part of her thought that her family deserved this for being so cruel and for what they've done to the people. Her brother was no King, he was a sniveling coward, and a cruel person.

She was going to escape if it killed her. She had no desire to be shipped off to Dorne, or even be in the presence of her family anymore. Joffrey barley ever noticed her, and when he did she was cruel, Tommen clung to their mother like his life depended on it nowadays, he was a lost cause to convince.

Will had been the first person she'd met, who made her feel like she mattered. All her life the attention from her father and mother was mostly on Joffrey, and she and Tommen were always just there in the background. She was skeptical when her father informed her she had been betrothed to William Stark, while Joffrey would marry Sansa Stark so her father could join his house with the Starks. She was scared, at the time she was only twelve, being married to a fifteen year old boy, who she had never met before. However after spending time with him, she knew he was a man of honor and fell in love with him. He was sweet, kind, and gentle, and made her feel like she actually mattered.

She would not blame him if he didn't love her now after what had happened, but she still loved him. That's why she wrote a letter to his brother, Robb Stark the new King of The North. She would try to make her way to him, since Will would more than likely be with him. She needed her letter to be convincing and she hoped it was.

 _To his Grace Robb Stark, The King of the North and Trident._

 _Your Grace, I know you have no reason to trust the words I write to you. However I hope and pray that you read and consider what I have to say. It is my hope, that by this letter I can gain at least some of your trust._

 _When I was betrothed to you brother William Stark, I was skeptical. I had never met him before, and did not know what to think. However I soon came to realize Will is an honorable, king, and just man. I know from what he told me, that you are as well. I have realized the truth of the nature of my family. My mother is a vile women, and my brother is a cruel tyrant, he is the next Mad King._

 _My family plans to send me to Dorne, to marry Doran Martell's son and heir in an effort to assure Dorne's neutrality. I will not let this happen. I have begun to spy on small council meetings, and have learned some information that could be very useful to you and your campaign. The first, is that while my grandfather Tywin Lannister, sits with his army at Harrenhall, he has sent Stafford Lannister to raise a new host at Oxcross. It is his hope that this will go unnoticed to you, and he can attack you with two armies._

 _Also, word has reached court about your broken oath to Walder Frey. I am urging you to be careful, my mother and grandfather will surely use this in some way to strike at you. I am not sure how, however knowing my grandfather, it will not be anything less than cruel and vile._

 _My last proposal, is one that may help your cause. If I make it to you, I offer my hand in marriage to Will once again. Like our fathers planned. I have heard the rumors surrounding the means of my birth, and I understand why this idea may not appeal to you. However as of now I have the last name Baratheon. With my Uncle Renly now dead, my name could be used to convince some of the Stormlords to your cause._

 _I hope by the time this letter reaches you, I will be on my way towards Riverrun. I understand if you still choose not to trust me. However Your Grace, I urge you to use the information I've given you to your advantage. I will hopefully be meeting you soon, and seeing Will again._

 _Myrcella Baratheon,_

The letter would have to be good enough. She knew not what she would so if he rejected her. Would he have her killed for her family's crimes? No, she remembered meeting Robb Stark for a mere few moments at Winterfell, she would not believe that he would do anything of that nature. Now, she needed to leave her room. She had a meeting with Lord Varys, who would also be sending the letter for Riverrun for her. She peered outside her door, and sure enough, two Lannister guardsmen still stood outside her door. She needed to think of a way to get them to move.

She looked over at the mirror which she had broken in a rage after learning of her mother lying to her about Will's death. She carefully picked up a piece of the broken glass, and an idea came into her head. She snuck the piece of glass under her sleeve, and walked towards the door.

She exited and as per normal, the two men stood in her way. "You know the deal princess, we're under orders for you not to leave without an escort." He said.

Myrcella held her head high and tried to speak with confidence. "I wish to go to the gardens. Alone. I will be back before dark." She said.

The other guard shook his head. "I'm sorry princess but we must accompany you. We're under orders from the Queen." He said.

When they tried to come closer, Myrcella took out the piece of glass she had hidden and held it closely to her cheek. Both men stepped back in shock, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Princess what are you-."

Myrcella held the glass closer to her cheek, and this time spoke in a more demanding voice. "NOW, what do you think my dear mother would say, if I ran to her with blood trickling down my cheek!?" She demanded from the two men.

They shook their heads to indicate they didn't know. All the pent up anger Myrcella had from her mother the last few days was all coming out now.

She smiled slyly and spoke again. "Well, what do you think she would say if I went to her, crying with blood on my cheek. 'Oh mother the guardsmen struck me.' How do you think she'd react then?" She asked.

When the men looked at her, scared and praying she didn't do anything. Myrcella smiled and placed the piece of glass under her sleeve again. She smiled sweetly at the two men then bowed her head mockingly.

"Well, if that's the case then my Lords, I will be back before dark." She said with a smile, before turning and leaving down the halls of the Red Keep.

Myrcella left with a smile on her face. She liked not being a defenseless little girl anymore. She couldn't swing a sword, or fight, but she knew now just how much power she had around the Red Keep. It was like Will had told her on the Kings Road, when she told him how she felt powerless in her family.

 _"You're far from powerless Myrcella. You're the daughter of the mighty Robert Baratheon! Your words holds power!" He told her._

She smiled at the memory. That was back when things were so simple. Nowadays she was fighting every second to stay alive. She was going to find Will, and help the Stark cause. Or she would die trying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **William Stark, Second Born Son of Eddard Stark, Prince of the North. (15 years old)**

Will and his group were quiet as they quietly made their way towards the famous room with the painted table. The people of Dragonstone thought not much of them. Will, Gendry, Smalljon and Domeric were now in guardsmen armor. The emblem Stannis had created sent chills down his spine. A stag in a burning heart for the new Lord of Light Stannis worshipped. He himself followed the Old Gods and The New. Looking at Lyra's burnt left arm only made him burn with rage as they snuck towards Stannis. There was no way Will was going to let him live after what he had done.

It killed him having Lyra in chains in front of him. However she knew as well as he that it was needed if they were going to survive. He heard talking from soldiers around him, that Stannis was in the room with the painted table, going over plans for attacking Blackwater Bay. It would be a shame that Will would have to ruin his planning. The tower to the room was high, but soon they reached the top.

Gendry leaned over to him. "Are you sure this is a smart idea Will? We have no idea how many soldiers he has with him." He asked.

Will nodded his head as they reached the door. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you think we should just let them get away with what they did to Lyra?" He questioned Gendry.

He shook his head, as the rest of the group all undid the chains on Lyra and Dacey.

"No, he doesn't deserved to get away with it. However, it may be smart to leave him be. He's going to sack King's Landing and has the men to do it. Why not let him hit the Lannister's!?" He urged Will.

Will had no intention of letting Stannis live throughout the night. He did not care how many men he had, he didn't care if Stannis was going to put Joffrey's head on a pike at that exact moment. He had burned Lyra, and treated her like a caged animal for more than a month. Will looked over at her. Norvern, who had been silently sneak through the castle was helping her stand. She looked so weak, like she could barely stand on her own. Her skin was mattered with dirt and blood, her feet were red from sores and bleeding. Before she always walked, and carried herself with such confidence. Now she looked almost broken. Almost. He knew she still had spirit in her, Stannis could never fully break her. He was going to kill him for what he did for her.

He looked at Gendry angrily. "I don't care! He's going to die tonight, I swear it. Now everyone get ready to move in." He whispered to them.

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "You're thinking with your heart and not your head Will." He told him.

Will ignored him, and walked over to Lyra. She had not been listening to their conversation, she was leaning her hand on Norvern's back for support. They had found her some clothes, so she wasn't wearing a sack anymore. She smiled slightly at him, and he put an arm around her waist.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and leaned it on his shoulder. "Yeah, i… I'll be alright. Please, let's… let's just go back." She said weakly.

Will nodded his head. "We will, don't worry. This will be fast, just stay with Norvern. He'll keep you safe." He said assuring her.

She nodded her head, and then looked at him with a smile. It was a small smile, and her blue eyes seemed to glow. She kissed him, and he almost collapsed himself. He had kissed a women before of course, Dacey had kissed him once when she was drunk, a few serving girls had taken a liking to him and kissed, and he had kissed Myrcella once in King's Landing. However none had ever felt like the kiss Lyra gave him. He loved her, more than he could say with words. So he kissed her with as much as he could. It was over in a few seconds, but it felt like it was a day.

When she pulled back, she smiled at him again. "Don't die on me William Stark." She said.

He was stunned for a second, but shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

He turned to his men. Domeric was at the lock of the door, ready to break it. Gendry was behind him, watching his back. Smalljon was look right at him, with his eyes scrunched. He smirked at Will, who shook his head at him.

"Oh don't give me that look. Are you and Dacey ready?" He asked her.

Dacey who was next to him, pulled out an axe. "You know I am Will. Come on, let's get going." She said.

Smalljon drew his giant broadsword. Will pulled 'Frozen Wind' from its sheath and looked to Domeric. Who was waiting with his blade out and ready. I nodded to him.

"Go on, do it." He told him.

Gendry was behind him, with a blade at the ready. Domeric smashed at the lock with the pommel of his blade. The rest of us waited anxiously as he knocked the lock open, and kicked the door in. What happened in the room felt like a blur to Will. He remembered yelling to Gendry to keep watch at the door. The room contained at least 8 other Dragonstone soldiers, then Stannis himself. Will remembered the absolutely shocked face of the man near the door, as Smalljon pierced his blade through the man's stomach. After this the fight was on.

A man rushed at Will from a side room. He ducked a swing from his sword and slammed the hilt of his blade into the back of his head. Gendry finished him with a swipe of his blade. He heard Dacey yelling a battle cry while fighting off three other men with Domeric. Will found Stannis near the front of the painted table. He found himself with tunnel vision. He rushed towards the Baratheon and swung his sword with everything he had. Stannis blocked at the two fought.

"AHHHHH!" Will yelled thinking of the pained look on Lyra's face.

Stannis blocked his strikes, Will could see the veins popping out on the angered face of the proclaimed King of the Seven Kingdoms. He struck out at Will, but the raw fury Will was fighting with was too much for the man. He kept advancing swinging his sword overhead with a fury. He heard the clanging of swords behind him stop. As soon as Stannis went for another swing towards him, he locked his blade with his, and in one swift movement he ducked down, and swung his blade across the back of his leg.

The Baratheon King fell to one knee. "AHH GODS!" He shouted using his sword to hold himself up.

Will held his sword to his throat. "Lord Stannis, how very good to see you again." He said looking at him.

Stannis grinded his teeth and snarled at him. "You will pay for this William Stark. Mark my words, you will pay." He said, quieting when pressed his sword closer to his throat.

Will turned back to his companions. "Is everyone alright!?" He yelled back.

He turned his head quickly to see a slew of dead bodies around the painted table. Each of his companions came to him, their blades and axes dripping with the blood of Stannis's guardsmen. Smalljon, Domeric, Dacey and Gendry all joined him, in surrounding Stannis. Stannis looked at them all with distain.

He scoffed. "Bah, attack a man in his home. Have you no honor in the North? I thought your father would have taught you better William Stark-." He was cut off by a punch from Smalljon.

Will shook his head. "Ha, we are barely guest here Lord Stannis. We came to rescue Lyra, guest rights do not apply here." He said as he heard the patter of Norven's feet come up behind him.

Lyra looked at the room, and Will could have sworn she wanted to smile. However she looked at him with concern. Like it wasn't him who was standing there but someone else. Will did not think anything of it at the moment. He looked at Stannis then to Smalljon.

"Bind him, and do it fast," He ordered.

While Smalljon binded Stannis, everyone put away their blades and started moving bodies. They would need to be out soon, before more men showed up. Soon Stannis was before Will, on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Gendry was helping Lyra stand, while Norvern stood at Will's side. Smalljon held Stannis to his knees, while Dacey and Domeric watched the door.

Will took in a deep breath and pulled his sword. "In the name of Robb of the House Stark, first of his name, King of the North and the Trident, I William of the House Stark, herby sentence you to die. Would you speak a final word?" Reciting the words his father used to use, before executing a man.

He remembered what his father always said. The one who passes the sentence should be the one to swing the sword. It was his decision that Stannis should die, he owed it to hear his final words.

The man grunted. "Ba, go on do it then William Stark. When I die my followers will make sure you and your usurper brother die a slow painful death." He spat before looking down at the ground.

Will took in a deep breath and held his sword to Stannis's neck. Was he really going to do this? He never thought he would ever have to murder someone in the King's name. He shook the doubt from his head. Stannis deserved to die. He kidnapped and burned Lyra. He assassinated his own brother with blood magic.

He looked over at Lyra, who looked at him with a distressed look. He sighed and looked back down at him. He lifted his sword above his head, and was ready to bring it down to end his life.

"NOOOOO PLEASE STOP!" A loud young voice shouted.

Every member of Will's group turned and saw a young girl who had come down from the tower. Half her face was covered in grey scale, and Will almost fell to the ground right there. It was Shireen Baratheon, Stannis's daughter.

"Shireen leave now, return to you room." Stannis demanded of her in a stern loud voice.

Will couldn't take his eyes off the young girl. She couldn't be older than ten, she was even younger then Arya. She looked so innocent, she was crying, looking at her father lovingly. It was the same way Will used to look at his own father.

She cried and looked at Will as if he was a three headed dragon. "Please, please don't kill my father. I'm begging you please don't kill him, I don't want him to die!" She cried.

Will was almost in tears himself. Something Gendry said earlier went through his head. _You're thinking with you heart not you head Will._ Will realized now how right Gendry was. He had been so blinded by saving Lyra that he had completely forgot to think. If Stannis attacked the Blackwater the Lannister's would be pre-occupied which would give them a huge advantage.

What made him feel the worse was… if he killed Stannis right now, he would be killing this little girl's father. He recalled how Arya and Sansa had to watch their father be killed. They were at the Sept of Bealor when he was beheaded. He was fatherless and he decided that there was no worse feeling in the world, then knowing that your father was gone, and would never return. He would never be able to teach you to wield a sword, or if you're a daughter walk you down an isle in marriage. Will swore to himself when he had children, he would do everything in his power to see them all married off.

Now he was possibly going to deny a crying 9 year old girl this. Even if Stannis was a hard man, who rarely showed emotion other than annoyance. Every man loved his children that was something his mother had told him. Will suddenly looked over at Lyra, who like him was staring between Shireen and Stannis. He imagined the two of them, growing old, having children. He would love them, no matter what. He looked over at the crying Shireen Baratheon, he looked at the grey scale on her face. She had surely had a hard life already. Will couldn't bring himself to take the girl's father away from her.

"Will what are we doing!? You need to kill him, or let him go but we need to leave!" Domeric urged him waiting at the door with his blade out.

He looked at Lyra, who slowly nodded her head at him. He pulled his blade back from Stannis's neck. He looked to Smalljon. "Tie him to the table and gag him. We're leaving, gather your things." He told everyone else.

Stannis struggled and let out a few curses. Will grabbed a dagger from one of the dead bodies and moved slowly over to Shireen. He placed the dagger at her feet.

"Wait until we are all gone, and then take this dagger and cut your father lose, but NOT until you see a ship sailing from the balcony. Do you understand?" He asked the younger girl.

She nodded her head quickly. "Yes, I will. Thank you, thank you for sparing my father." She pleaded with him.

Will sighed and nodded his head. "You're welcome. I want you to remember something. Cherish your family, because you never know when they can be taken away from you." He said, before turning to find Dacey in front of him.

She looked at him and nodded. "We're all set to leave Will. That was a good thing you did." She told him.

He smiled grimly and nodded. He looked over at Stannis who was now thrashing about in his binds.

"Aye, let's just hope that the decision doesn't come back to haunt me." He said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The way back to Robb and his army was almost completely silent. The journey took another month, but with the silence it felt like longer. Nobody wanted to talk about what had happened on Dragonstone. Nobody dared question Will about it. Should he have killed Stannis? Would it all have been worth it? He didn't know the answer, all he knew was he couldn't bring himself to deprive a little girl of her father. If he had killed him that was another enemy of Robb's that would be off the map. He didn't know if he was going to tell him, he was leaning towards just telling him he rescued Lyra and got out of there.

The group neared Riverrun, about a day's ride from the castle, they decided to rest for the night. "We'll reach Riverrun tomorrow. I want to thank you guys for what you did again." Will said to his group from atop his horse.

Dacey waved it off. "Ba, don't worry about it Will. I'd follow you through worse, and I'm sure they would as well." She said gesturing towards the other members of the group.

Smalljon, Domeric, and Gendry all gave nods of approval and the group left to set up a camp. Will sighed, Lyra was riding his horse with him. She had spent most of the ride behind him with her arms around his stomach. She was getting better, but not by much. Her burnt arm was started to heal itself, but she would need a maester soon. She was far from ready to be the old Lyra again, but she assured Will she was ready to take up the mantle of his sworn shield again soon.

The night came, and it was a cold one despite the roaring fire. Everyone was asleep, except for Will. Who was staring into the flames of the fire, with Norvern lying next to him. He looked at his wolf and scratched his ears.

"At least I know you'll always be by my side." He said grimly, which his wolf responded by licking his hand.

"You'll always have me as well." Someone said from behind him.

It was of course Lyra. She looked like the old Lyra again. We were able to find her new clothes in Duskendale after we landed from Dragonstone. She wore a brown doublet, with hunting pants and boots. She may look like the old Lyra from how she was dressed, but her face was still pale. Scars were over her arms and she still looked like she hadn't slept decently in months. She needed a full meal and a bed in Riverrun, and she needed it soon.

However despite that, she still looked beautiful. She was the only women he knew who could wear a doublet and still look beautiful. Her black hair was down her back, and her blue eyes could somehow still be seen in the dark. She sat next to him, and took one of his hand with her right one. Her left arm was moveable, but she had seemed scared to use it since she was burned.

Will sighed and looked back at her. "Lyra… did I do the right thing? Should I have let Stannis go?" He asked her.

To his surprise she smiled at him. "Of course I think you did. The others may not know what it's like, but you and me? We know what it's like to feel a fathers love and have him taken away from us." She said looking down into the flames.

Will was silent. He never really had the chance to speak to Lyra about her father. Her father was the King, and if Stannis knew about her then the King must have acknowledged her. He spoke carefully to her, the subject of her father obviously wasn't one of her favorites to talk about.

"So… what was your father like? For Stannis to know who you are, he must have thought highly of you. With good reason." He asked her, making sure to add the last part.

She chuckled silently and laughed, gripping his hands tighter. "So many people say he was nothing but a drunk, who liked to do nothing but fuck, drink and hunt. Well… most of that's true, but… he was a kind man." She said sadly.

"He had lost the one women he ever TRULY loved in Lyanna Stark. He and my mother never really talked, it was obvious him bedding her was only a result of his drinking. However he told me that… when he saw how much I looked like Lyanna Stark, he couldn't ignore me." She said smiling lightly, but still looking sad.

Will looked at her curiously. He had always seen the statue of Lyanna Stark down in the crypts of Winterfell. She had always intrigued him, her story, her bravery, the way her father and Uncle Benjen spoke of her. He wished she was alive today for him to speak to, and learn from. He had never thought of it, but Lyra did capture her likeness.

Lyra took his silence as cue to continue. "When I turned 7 it was the first time he came and visited me. He was kind, and funny. As I kept growing up, he would start spending even more time with me. He taught me the basics of fighting. 'I won't have another women I care about abducted without knowing how to defend herself.' He would tell me."

Will laughed and smiled lightly. "Well, his lessons certainly paid off." He said.

She chuckled and smiled lightly. "Well he eventually started bringing me to the Red Keep for visits. Even let me sit in on small council meetings a few times. I was happy, really happy. However… the queen started to take notice of me as well. Eventually she thought that I would be a threat to her children. When I was thirteen, she had my mother killed. For a year I wondered around almost dying more times than I could count. I found that cabin around the time I turned 14, and I lived there until… I found this handsome boy, my age being attacked by Lannister soldiers. I recognized him as Eddard Stark's son. So I saved him, and the rest… you know." She said looking back at him now.

Will felt touched that she would share this with him. He remembered when he first met her how secretive she was, and how hurt he was that she didn't tell him. Now here she was, telling him everything. When she kissed him back on Dragonstone, he didn't know if it was possible for him to love her more. However, he was proven wrong at that moment.

"I love you. If there's anything in this damn world that I'm certain about… it's that." He belted out without even thinking.

His face went crimson red right away. He had never really been the expert in wooing women. With Myrcella it came easy, with Lyra it came even easier for the first time in his life. However, now he found himself tongue tied, not exactly knowing what to say. He was in love for the first time in his life, he had no idea how to express it. So he said what came to his mind.

"From the second I woke up in that cabin, until right now. I… I've never felt like this before in my life. I just can't stop-."

When she kissed him this time there was more to it. She pressed him with more passion and force then the last time. He responded with the same amount of passion and kept his lips pressed against her, moving them in motion with hers. He had never kissed, or been kissed anyone like this before. The first time he ever kissed a girl it was a serving girl, and it was just to prove to Robb and Theon that he actually could. This was the first true kiss he was having with someone he loved, and at the moment nothing else mattered to him in the world.

When they finally broke apart, Will almost tipped over. Lyra smiled at him, the funny part Will thought, was that she normally looked even MORE beautiful when she was healthy.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you, William Stark. Now, stop talking and just… just hold me. You're terrible at the talking part." She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

Will did exactly what she said. He didn't talk. He just held onto the women he loved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Will loved traveling on the road, and riding through the Riverlands and the Crownlands. However after his journey to and from Dragonstone, he was glad to be back at a castle like Riverrun. Dacey had taken Lyra straight to a maester after they arrived. Gendry, and Smalljon both needed to return to the GreatJon who would soon have need of them. Domeric went back to join his father, which left Will alone to go and find his brother, who was in the throne room in the castle. Will had changed into a leather jerkin and boots, with 'Frozen Wind' at his waist his walked towards the castle, and through the great doors to the throne room. His brother wasn't there, only a women in a blue gown, who was gazing out the windows at the great river.

She turned and saw him. Will was anxious to see Robb, so he walked to her. "Ah, hello. I'm looking for my brother the King." He asked the women, who seemed to be a few years older than he.

She tilted her head. "So you are Robb's brother? He's spoken very highly of you." She told him kindly.

The women was very beautiful, with dark hair and eyes, with a thick accent that sounded like the accent of someone from the Free Cities of Essos. However Will raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes when she heard him speak her brother's actual name.

"Um yes, I'm Will. My brother doesn't really let other people call him Robb, he doesn't like being called 'Your Grace' but only his family calls him Robb." He told them women.

She looked confused for a moment then seemed to come to a realization. "Oh yes, I forgot. He told me you were traveling to Dragonstone to save a women you loved." She said

 _Gods did everyone realize except me?_ Will thought to himself ironically. Will was confused with the girl now.

"I don't mean to be rude but, do I know you? Are you a friend of Sansa's or my mother's? You sound like you're from Essos." Will asked her.

She bit her lip, and seemed nervous, but answered. "Yes I'm originally from Volantis. I came here to be a nurse in the war. My name is Talisa, I… I'm actually your brother's-."

"WILL! You're back!" A voice from behind him said.

He turned and everything was better when he saw his brother. He was in a blue doublet wearing his crown as King of the North. He engulfed Will in a hug so tight he felt like he'd snap. He didn't care, he hugged his brother back with just as much force. He needed to talk to someone about what had happened on Dragonstone, and about his feelings for Lyra. He always counted on his brother for that.

His brother looked at him smiling. "It's so good to see you alive little brother. Mother, Arya and Sansa have been worried out their minds. So, how did it go?" He asked him.

Will smiled and nodded his head. "It went as planned. Lyra's back, she was in pretty bad shape. She told me 'I have Baratheon blood in me, it'll take more than this to knock me down.'" He said smiling.

Robb nodded his head. "Good, I'm glad she's alright. Now… you and I have some important matters to discuss little brother." He said in a serious tone.

Will nodded his head, he assumed Robb needed to speak about the war and do more planning. Will subtly gestured his head towards Talisa. Robb looked at her and bit his lip like he did when he was worried.

He smiled warmly at the women. "Love, can you please give me and my brother some time to talk?" He asked her.

Will's eyebrows scrunched and he looked incredulously between Robb and Talisa. He knew Robb was supposed to marry a daughter of Walder Frey. Will knew he was not a man that would take kindly to such an insult. Before Will could say anything Talisa nodded, and gave Will a kind smile.

"It was nice meeting you William." She said before smiling at Robb and walking from the throne room.

Will smiled back, and as soon as he heard the door to the throne room close, he turned to his brother.

"Robb… I have been gone for two and a half months, what happened?" He asked his brother very carefully.

Robb sighed and answered. "It was after we clashed with a Lannister army. She was tending wounded on both sides. I… I saw her trying to amputate the leg of a Lannister soldier, just a boy perhaps a year old then you. I helped her, and… I just fell in love with her. I fell in love with her Will. I… I bedded her one night, and married her the next day." He confessed to his younger brother.

Will sighed, was he really going to get upset with Robb for this? He tried to imagine himself in Robb's situation, and realized that he in a way was.

Will took in a deep breath. "Robb, the Frey army made up a lot of your forces. I'm sure Walder Frey didn't take to kindly to this?" He asked.

Robb shook his head. "No, he's withdrawn his forces from our cause. Without his forces, we number around 20,000. I'm going to attempt to broker a deal with him, I was hoping that you'd agree to help me with it." He asked, with a tone of desperation in his voice.

It was true, Will probably could help a lot. Robb was always the expert on military strategies and army tactics. Will always excelled at aspects of politics and how to talk to Lords. Hopefully he would be able help convince Lord Walder to bring his men back. Will also did not want to be angry with his brother. Robb married for love, and Will knew that with everything that was happening, his brother deserved it.

Will sighed and nodded his head. "Of course I will. Also I wanted to talk to you about Lyra… you see I… I-."

Robb laughed dryly. "Baha I know already Will. You're in love with her, I know that."

Will nodded his head. "Aye, I do love her. A lot. We kissed last night and then we slept together-."

Robb suddenly looked like someone smacked him with a Warhammer. "You took her maidenhood Will!? I never thought you'd have it in you, I thought you'd wait till-."

Will's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, no I didn't take her maidenhood. I… we just slept in the same bedroll together." Will said regretting his choice of words.

Robb's eyes settled and he looked down. "Oh well good because that's… Lyra is actually what I wanted to talk to you about Will." He said.

Will nodded his head, trying to appear calm, when his insides were secretly turning to mush. "I wanted to talk to you about her as well. Robb…. I don't care if you legitimize her or not. I… I want to marry her, when we both come of age. We both want this. I want to marry her Robb." He asked, in a pleading voice.

Robb looked down, clearly distraught. A stroke of fear ran through Will. Robb bit his lip and pulled two rolled up letters from his pocket.

He sighed and looked at his brother with apologetic eyes. "It seems little brother, your hand in marriage is wanted by more than just Lyra." He said tossing two letters onto the windowsill.

Robb noticed one letter had the seal of a spider on it. The seal of Varys the master of whisperers in King's Landing, and the other was the rose seal of house Tyrell. Will almost fell to the ground from shock. He looked at Robb waiting for an explanation, not wanting to say what he knew was true out loud.

Robb looked just as upset as he. "We received the letter from the spider first. It was… written by Myrcella. She says she has been spying on small council meetings, even gave us some very important information on Lannister troop movements." He explained.

Will pained a little at the thought of Myrcella. He did not love her like he loved Lyra, but he cared for her. She was kind, and sweet and so innocent. Now she was risking her life to help them.

"She says she knows what her brother and mother are and wants to help us. She offers her hand in marriage, her name on our side would help convince Storm lords to our cause." He informed him, before lifting up the second letter with the Tyrell seal.

"This, is from Margaery Tyrell herself. She offers you her hand in marriage as well. She says that her father agrees to offer us the full strength of the Reach, in exchange we help them capture King's Landing." He told will in a solemn voice. He knew this news was crushing his brother.

Will was silent. He didn't know what to say. He didn't love Myrcella, and he didn't particularly like Margaery Tyrell. He loved Lyra more than anyone could fathom. However, if he accepted one of these marriages, it could single handedly win them the War.

Robb put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Will, I won't force you to accept any of these marriage offers. I have no right to force you into any marriage after what I did… the choice is yours little brother. However, you need to make it soon." He said solemnly.

Will now was tasked with the hardest decision of his life. Would he choose love, or duty to his family? He had the choice of the Stag, in Lyra, the Lion, in Myrcella, or the Rose in Margaery Tyrell. What was he going to do? He knew one thing was certain.

It was he needed to talk to Lyra.

 **A:N) Okay so some really big announcements for this Fic.**

 **I have decided this story will end the same way Game of Thrones in real life will. After 8 seasons, with season 7 having 7 episodes, and season 8 having 6.**

 **I'm really sorry that I took so long to update this. It took so long because… I wrote the epilogue for this story. That's right, I wrote the last chapter of this book.**

 **I knew exactly how I wanted this story to end when I started writing it. However I thought if I wrote down the epilogue now, it would help me write the story more smoothly, so I can get to that epilogue.**

 **So as for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it, because it was probably my favorite chapter to write. I wasn't exactly sure when Robb married Talisa, I knew it was either late season 2 or early season 3, however it felt right here.**

 **Also guys, please take a few seconds to answer the poll question on my profile for which OC game of thrones story you want to read next. All you have to do is click on my profile and the poll is right at the top.**

 **As usual guys thank you so much for reading. Please review, the more reviews mean a faster update. Well this AN is to long cya! "Winter is Coming" –domgk115**


	9. As Hard as Ironwood (S2 EP8)

**The Second Stark**

 **Season 2 Episode 8: As Hard as Ironwood**

 **Lyra Waters, (15 years old)**

In the week that followed their return to his brother's camp, Lyra had no seen Will. The last she saw him was when he dropped her off into the hands of the Dacey, who took her to the Maester's tent. She had been eating her fill, and sleeping more then she cared to admit. However, she had managed to regain most of her strength. Other than the occasional pain in her burnt arm, she felt perfectly healthy again. She wanted with every fiber of her being to get out of this bed, to return to Will's side, but the Maester still was not budging, no matter how much she protested.

"Oh come on Maester! I feel fine, I don't know why you're keeping me here!" She urged to elderly man.

He shook his head at her. "I am sorry My Lady, but I am under strict orders from Prince William, not to let you leave until I am sure you are in perfect health." He told her.

"But I am!" Lyra reasoned.

He shook his head. "No, your arm is far to exposed. It could become easily infected. I have to figure out a way to cover it. Bandages would simply fall off after a time." He told her.

Lyra sighed exasperatedly, and shook her head. "But Maester, I can move I can fight I'm fine! I'm Will's sworn shield, I need to be with him." She asked desperately.

The elderly Maester sighed and shook his head. "Prince William also told me you were spirited, and would protest to be with him no matter what. I am sorry my Lady, I promise to have you out of here soon." He told her, walking away before she could protest more.

Lyra sighed in annoyance before slamming her head back down on her pillow. She wanted out of that bed more than anything in the world. The worst part was her armor was on a stand right out of her reach, along with her sword and bow. Her hand was itching to grab them both, and go fight something. After being in the helpless situation she had been in the past month, she wanted to know what it was like to feel strong again.

"Feeling any better Lyra?" A voice asked.

She looked over and managed to smile widely at Sansa and Arya who had both come to visit her again. While she could not see Will as much as she wanted, but Sansa and Arya had been visiting her in the Measters tent. She loved seeing the two Stark sisters. She had been told before by Will that the two of them used to fight so much. Lyra was glad she could bring the two closer together, the two rarely fought now, and seemed to get on extremely well now. That was something else Lyra wanted, she wanted to continue training with the two. Sansa was progressing nicely, and Arya reminded Lyra more and more of her younger self by the day.

She shook her head. "I need to get out of this bed before I go crazy. I… I really want to see your brother." She admitted.

Sansa laughed and managed a smile at her. "He wants to see you to believe me. It's just ever since Robb's marriage to Talisa, some Lords have begun to question him for being an oath breaker. He's been needing Will more and more." She explained to her.

Lyra sighed. She knew that Will would do anything for her. However she also knew that he would do the same for his family. If his older brother needed help running the armies and the Kingdom, then he would do it. However this was even more reason she needed to get out of this bed. She had studied the movement of armies, and had seen how a Kingdom was run, Jon Arryn was fantastic at it, despite all the gold her father liked to spend.

Lyra sighed and leaned her head against the pillow again. "Well, I guess that means I'll be stuck here even longer. My damn arm is fine, I just wish I had something to cover it." She told the two of them.

She knew another battle was coming soon. She had heard the mumbling of soldiers in the last week. Oxcross was where the army would be moving soon. She knew she wanted to be with Will and the rest of the army when they went. She was itching for a good fight. She was able to bend the fingers on her left hand again now. She was able to use her sword in both hands, so it wouldn't have mattered, but now having both, it was good for her/

Arya was the one to smile this time. "Well actually, Sansa and I we wanted to… give you something. As a thank you for all that you've done for us." She told her.

Lyra didn't have time to ask further, before Sansa pulled a long leather sleeve out of her bag. It had a strap on one end, leading down an arm's length piece of leather. It had a Stark sigil neatly sewn into the shoulder part of it. Sansa handed it to her, and Lyra was speechless.

"You're like our sister now Lyra. We decided we should give you something back. Is should cover your arm." Sansa told her.

"Hopefully you'll be our sister for real soon." Arya chimed in before she could respond.

Lyra went red and smiled looking down at what the two Starks had given her. She slid her arm through the sleeve and tightened the strap around her shoulder. She slipped her fingers through the holes that had been cut for them at the bottom. It was a perfect fit. She stretched and bent her fingers and moved her arm to feel more comfortable, but it already was. The grade of leather the two had used, could probably save her from a light strike or a dagger blow.

Lyra looked up at the two Starks and smiled. "Thank you… the both of you. This means I can finally get out of here! Where's Will and Robb now?" She asked the two of them.

As soon as she asked she regretted it. Sansa's face fell, and Arya's turned to one of rage. She looked like she could cut through and entire army at the moment. That must be the wolfs blood in the young Stark.

Sansa wisely spoke up, before Arya could go on a rant. "Now is… not exactly the best time to go see them. They are meeting with the other commanders in Robb's tent. They aren't in the greatest of moods." She explained.

"Well can you expect them to be!?" Arya yelled incredulously.

Lyra looked to Sansa for an explanation. The older Stark girl sighed. "Theon, has sacked Winterfell in his father's name. He… he killed our brothers Bran and Rickon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **William Stark, Second born son of Eddard Stark, Prince of the North (15 years old)**

Will never knew he could possibly hate a person more than he did King Joffrey. He never thought he'd find a person he wanted to run through more than the little blonde shit, however after hearing of Theon's treachery, he had found someone he wanted to run through more. He'll admit he never really liked Theon that much, he was always an arrogant little prick, and however he always respected him for being such a loyal friend to Robb, and a loyal ward for his father. He like Robb would never have expected it. Despite the rage that boiled inside him, he knew he had to be the one to keep calm.

Because Robb certainly was not.

He slammed his fists down on the table. "How could he!? We treated him like one of our own! We're moving the army back North now." He said standing up.

Will looked at his brother in shock, his mother, and Roose Bolton who had given the news did as well. As much as Will wanted to descend an army of 40,000 Northmen upon Theon, and have each one of them stab him once before tossing him in a ditch, or having his own and his siblings direwolves tear him limb from limb. He knew he had to be the one to speak with sense here.

He looked at his brother. "Are you mad Robb!? I'm just as angry as you are, but we can't march the armies all the way back North!" He reasoned.

"HOW can I be king if I can't even hold my own castle!?" His brother yelled.

His mother spooke up next. "Let me ride for Winterfell, and talk with Theon!" She shouted.

Robb shook his head. "No, there will be no talking he will die for this." He said in a deadly tone.

Will walked up behind his brother. "Robb listen. We have the Lannister's on the run! If we turn back now we lose all the progress we've made! Give me a 50 men that's all I need. I'll ride for Winterfell with mother, Arya, and Sansa. I'll take Winterfell back, leave the three of them there where they'll be safe, then join you back here." He suggested to his older brother.

Will his whole life had been sort of a go-between for whenever his siblings were angry. He always had a way of defusing a situation, whether it was Sansa and Arya arguing over something, Bran and Rickon chasing each other, or Jon and Theon arguing. He seemed to always know exactly what to say, and how to say it, to calm his siblings down. When you were dealing with Starks that wasn't exactly easy, so Will sometimes marveled at his talent for it.

Robb sighed and calmed down slightly, but he shook his head. "No Will, I can't afford to lose you as well. I need you next to me, you're leading the cavalry in the special mission for Oxcross, and I need you here, besides I trust no one more than you." He said to him.

Despite the warm feeling that fluttered from having his older brother trust him so much, Will bit the bottom of his lip. He was about to suggest another course of action, when Lord Bolton spoke up behind them.

"Allow me to offer another solution Your Grace." He said respectfully.

Will didn't know what it was about Roose Bolton. He always spoke in such a respectful tone, and seemed so committed to their cause, however whenever Will saw his crooked face, he just got a bad feeling.

When the two Starks looked at him he went on. "Allow me to send my son with 50 of my men to retake Winterfell. I will also get word to my bastard at the Dreadfort, together they can march and retake Winterfell. I'm sure they would be honored." He told them.

While he had the sinking feeling that he could not trust Roose Bolton, Will knew for a fact he could trust Domeric. Domeric had just gone to Dragonstone and back with him, he helped him save Lyra, so he knew he could trust him. He nodded his head, and looked to Robb, who sighed and fell into a chair. He nodded his head.

"Lord Bolton tell Domeric I wish to speak with him before he leaves." Will told the Lord of the Dreadfort before he left.

"Of course My Prince." He said, before bowing and leaving.

After he left Robb looked over at Will. He had a questioning look on his face. "Do you trust Lord Bolton? Or his bastard?" He asked him out of the blue.

He looked at his older brother skeptically. Of course Lord Bolton intimidated him. He intimidated most people. His men were ruthless fighters, who took devotion to their Lord seriously. However he made Will felt, he had to assume that he was loyal to his brother. His father always said that Lord Bolton was an ambitious man. He didn't know if he could trust that ambition, but so far he had not shown any sign of treachery. However, no matter how much he questioned Lord Bolton, or how much he feared his bastard son Ramsey's reputation, he knew he could trust Domeric.

"No completely, either of them. However I do trust Domeric, he'll make sure that everything goes correctly." He told his older brother.

He nodded his head. "Good, now we should both go and prepare. We march for Oxcross at dawn. Make sure you meet with Gregor Forrester, he and his men will be the ones accompanying you. You know what father always used to say, -."

"Get to know your men, don't ask them to follow a stranger." Will said with a smile creeping to his face.

Robb smiled to, and nodded to him and their mother, before leaving with Grey Wind at his heels. Will whistled for Norvern to get up, but before he could leave the tent his mother called him.

"Will, please. Stay, I wished to talk with you." His mother asked him.

Will turned around and managed a smile at his mother. Growing up Will had always had a great relationship with her. He would help her with her duties whenever she could, despite the fact the Lord's son and it wasn't exactly common of them to help with a women's duties. He would also help her dissolve any fights that would break out, taking some of the stress away from her.

"What is it mother?" He asked her from across the table.

She sighed, "I… I am sorry to bring it up. However I wanted to discuss your… marriage with you." She said to him.

Will's mood saddened even more. After Robb had told him of his two marriage offers, the first thing he did was panic. He wanted to go and speak with Lyra about it, however he decided he didn't want to spring something like this on her when she was trying to recover. He had three options of marriage now. That was more than he ever thought he would have received in his lifetime. He had tried to put it in the back of his mind in the last week in an effort to help re-stabilize the North's forces, after Robb's marriage to Talisa shook them. He was slightly angry with his brother at first, however after seeing more of her, and speaking to her himself, he can see why his older brother fell for the girl.

He himself wanted to do exactly the same as his brother did, and marry the girl he truly did love. Lyra. He hadn't managed to talk to her since that night near the fire before they returned, but he remembered that she had said she loved him. If he married her, he could go into battle knowing that he was married to the women he loved, and could die knowing that he married her when he had the chance. However, his family and his Kingdom received no benefits from it.

Another offer of marriage he had, was from Myrcella. Will was already betrothed to her once. When King Robert came to Winterfell, he and his father arranged for Sansa to marry Joffrey, and Will to marry Myrcella. Despite the fact he was nearly three years older than her, he enjoyed her company. She was beautiful, intelligent and was one of the kindest souls he ever met. However, he did not love her, he cared for her as an older brother would care for his younger sister, he cared for her the way he cared for Sansa or Arya. However he couldn't help but feel guilty, she said in her letter she was risking her life to escape King's Landing to come to him no matter what. If her married her, her last name Baratheon, could be used to help gain support in the Crownlands and Stormlands.

The final offer, was from further south. It was from Margery Tyrell herself. People say she's the most beautiful maiden in the Seven Kingdoms. She had written to Robb offering her own hand in marriage to Will. Since Renly died, the Reach was now contemplating their options on a side to join in the war. In the letter she said her and her family, if he agreed to marry her, would give the North the full support of the Reach, also, for exchange in their aid in taking King's Landing. Which would make Margery the queen… and Will the King, by right of conquest. Robb had already stated if he chose this option, the kinghood would be Will's, because he did not want it, and would wish for the North to remain independent.

Will sighed and sat down next to his mother. "Can we speak of this later mother? I have a battle to prepare for." He asked her.

She exhaled and looked at him. "I know you do not wish to speak of it Will. However I wanted to ask you… do you truly love her? Lyra?" She asked her.

"Yes, I do. It's the one thing I'm certain of during these times." He told her without a second thought.

She sighed and looked down, before nodding. "You have always been my wise boy Will. Always watching, observing, and learning new things. I also know, you'll do what you think will protect this family. I trust your judgement my son. No matter what you choose, I will support you. I will not chastise you, and give you a hard time like I did Robb." She told him.

Will felt touched. He knew that his mother had given Robb a hard time for marrying Talisa. He managed a small smile. However conflict still swelled up inside him. He felt his sense of duty to his family pulling him away from his personal feelings. He had given up his own personal happiness for the good of his family many times, he didn't mind doing it. However, for the first time in his life, he was feeling selfish.

"I… I don't know what to do mother. We could have so many more men and resources if I marry Myrcella or Margery. When I went to Renly's camp, the reach had over 80'000 men. However… I… I love Lyra, more than anything." He asked his mother.

His mother leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "You will make the correct choice my son. Your name day is not for another two months, you cannot be married until then anyhow." She told him.

Will stood up and stretched his arms. He sighed and looked down and petted Norvern behind the ears. "I… I don't care if people scrutinize me for marrying Lyra, I love her I want to be with her." He said.

His mother gave a small smile and took in a deep breath. "I don't think that you need to worry about that my son. The men are quite taken by their prince. 'The Wise Wolf' some of them have taken to calling you. I must go now my son, we will talk more later." She said before leaving the tent.

Will chuckled at that. 'The Wise Wolf', he liked the ring to it. His father used to tell him, when he was growing up, he and his siblings used to have nicknames to all the Northern Lords. His uncle Brandon Stark was named 'The Wild Wolf', he was 'The Quiet Wolf, my aunt Lyanna was 'The She Wolf', and his uncle Benjen was 'The Young Pup'. Now he and his older brother were given wolf names from the North, 'The Young Wolf' and 'The Wise Wolf', it sounded like a great story to Will.

Will liked to consider himself wise. As he said he was often to glue that kept the Stark children together. They all loved each other of course, however as usual they would all fight sometimes, however Will always knew what to say or do to calm them. In the last week he has had to break of six fights, between Robb's Lords, 10 fights between servants, and even more fights between soldiers in the camps. However now, the men were all united, and ready to march into the Westerlands.

He had been given the task of attempting to find an alternate route into the village of Oxcross. Scouts had reported the village was three days ride from Lannisport, and nestled between woods and a hill range. It was well guarded, and that's where Will came in.

Robb had placed the 1,000 Stark men under his control, along with the men from House Forrester, Gregor Forrester was sending his son Rodrick with Will, along with another 2,000 men. So in total, Will would have 3,000 men under his control. He would be the first wave, after finding a route to where Stafford Lannister was raising his army, Will and Robb, who would have another force of 4,000 men, would attack. If all went to plan, the Lannister's would be caught off-guard and it would be a rout.

Will looked down at Norvern, his wolf had always seemed to mimic his emotions. So the nervousness Will was feeling right now, he could see in him.

He sighed and petted him behind the ears. "Come on boy, time to meet the Forresters." He said, before attempting to leave the tent.

When he opened the flap of the tent however, he heard a voice cry out. "Aye! Watch we're you're going!" A voice said.

In an instant he looked down and it was Lyra. "LYRA!" He said pulling her arm up.

She looked fantastic. She looked completely rejuvenated, her face was full of color her blue eyes were sparkling. She was dressed in a tight leather jerkin with hunting boots. Her bow was slung around her shoulder, and a sword was on her hip. She looked like she was ready to charge into a battle. Her left arm was covered with a tight leather sleeve, with her fingers sticking out. The sleeve covered all of the nasty scars and burns that she received on Dragonstone.

She looked angry at first, but her face morphed into a smile when she finally saw him. She didn't say anything, but just tossed her arms around his neck, and hugged him. He did the same, and hugged her with everything that he had. He didn't ever want her to leave again, he realized that she was gone, he needed her.

She pulled back and smiled up at him. "You didn't think you could get rid of me did you William Stark?" She asked him smugly.

Will chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it." He told her.

She smiled back at him, and then the two grew quiet. She leaned up and kissed him. He returned it with just as much force as she gave, and he smiled knowing this was the first time he had kissed her when she was happy and healthy, the Lyra he fell in love with. She pulled back after a few moments, and smiled up at him again, her eyes like two bright blue sapphires staring up at him.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked him after detaching herself from him.

Will scrunched his brow at her questioningly. "What plan?" He asked.

"The plan for Oxcross. That is where we're heading right?" She asked him.

Will in that moment, loved her more than he ever did. She had just endured torture at the hands of Stannis for a month, and now only a week after being healed, she was ready to join him in battle again. He loved that about her, she was a warrior, and no amount of force could knock her down.

Will scoffed with a smile. "Yes, that is where we're heading. Are… are you sure you're alright? What about your arm?" He asked her.

She looked at the leather sleeve she was wearing and smiled. She gently ran her hand over it. "Your sisters took care of that problem for me. The two of them made this for me." She said.

Will smiled at what Sansa and Arya did. He felt guilty since he hadn't gotten to spend nearly as much time as he would have liked with them in the last week. However he was skeptical, and slightly worried about letting Lyra jump right back into the fight after everything she had been through.

Will ran his hand down the sleeve. "Sansa has always been fantastic at things like this. Lyra… are you absolutely sure you want to just jump back into battle so soon?" He asked her.

Lyra rolled her eyes at him. "Of come off it Will. Don't get me wrong, I find it sweet that you're so worried. I'm fine though, I'm itching for a fight I've either been in a bed or a cell for almost two months." She told him with finality.

Will could help but smile. He just sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, it'll be good to have my sworn shield back. Let's just hope I can make it through a fight without getting stabbed this time." He said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up Will." She said, but Will could see the amusement in her eyes. "So, what's the plan for Oxcross?" She said gesturing for the two of them to walk.

Will started walking in the direction of the Forrester camp. "Well Stafford Lannister is raising a new host at Oxcross village. Myrcella sent us a letter with their plans, thanks to that we have a plan to crush the new host-."

Lyra stopped right then. "You got a letter from Myrcella? What else did it say?" She asked him.

Will cursed himself. He didn't exactly want to tell Lyra about his marriage proposals now, since she had just been healed. He also knew she would more than likely ride out to the Reach and skewer Margery Tyrell if he told her. So he didn't mention that Myrcella had offered herself in marriage again.

"She says that she knows what her brother and mother really are. She says she wants to help us however we can. She's spying on small council meetings, that's how she figured out about Oxcross. She says she going to try to escape and find us soon." He explained to her.

Lyra looked like she felt bad now, and nodded her head. "She's a brave girl. Hopefully she stays safe. Sorry for interrupting, what's the plan?" She asked again.

Will shook his head. "Think nothing of it." He said, walking them towards the Forrester camp.

He continued explaining the plan. "So, we're going to enter the Westerlands in a few hours. Robb is going to take his force the direct route towards the village, he'll have around 4,000 men from various houses. The village is nestled between a forest and a hill range. It is well guarded, however the soldiers are all recruits. Robb has given me 1,000 Stark men, we're going to march with House Forrester, Gregor Forrester is sending his son Rodrick and 2,000 men with us. We're going to use Norvern here to help scout an alternate route to the village. When we do, we'll attack. After we begin our attack, Robb will march his force in and we'll wipe out the whole host." He finished explaining to her.

Lyra took everything in and nodded her head. She sighed and looked around the camp. "It's a good plan, I've always wanted to ride in a vanguard." She told him.

Will smiled. "Well here's your chance. We're going to meet the men of House Forrester now. My father always used to tell Robb and I, 'Get to know your men, don't ask them to follow a stranger.'" He told her as they neared the Forrester camp.

She smiled and nodded at him. After that, her face grew serious. She took a step closer and whispered to Will. "Will, I know this is out of nowhere but… is it true that your brother capture Jamie Lannister?" She asked him.

Will looked at her with his head tilted. "Yes… why do you ask?" He questioned of her.

She stiffened, and her face grew dark. "I want to see him, I have some words for him." She said bluntly.

It took Will a few moments but he realized what this was about. Cersei Lannister was responsible for killing Lyra's mother. Now, Lyra had someone that the queen cared about as a hostage. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Lyra… you can't kill him. He's leverage we have over the Lannister's." He told her quietly.

She shook her head, and had a dark look on her face. The way she looked now, it almost scared Will.

"I'm not going to kill him, I'm not that stupid. I simply wish to talk with him." She told him.

He sighed, and called for two guards with Stark sigils on their shields. He knew if Lyra didn't figure out where the Kingslayer was from Will, she would from someone else. He had come to lean that there was no arguing with Lyra when she set her mind to something. So when the guards came he whispered to them.

"Take Lyra here to where the Kingslayer is being kept. Stay with her, until she's done speaking with him. If anyone asks questions tell them that it's a direct order from me, and in turn the King." He told the one of them.

He bowed his head. "Yes My Prince." He said dutifully.

He turned to Lyra who still had a murderous look on her face. "Please, use your head Lyra." He told her.

She didn't say anything. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving with the two guards. Will watched her walk away and sighed. Even though Robb was his brother, if he learned that he let Lyra kill Jamie Lannister, he would kill Will. He tried to push the thought from his mind and looked to the Forrester camp. He had to trust Lyra, he knew that she would not do anything stupid. He had decided to just trust her, and walked towards the Forrester camp. The camp was bustling with activity, Will knew that they must have just learned that they were marching soon.

Will walked towards the tent, and a young man was there. He was had a clean shaven face, with tossed brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a set of ringmail, with the Forrester sigil on the front with a sword on his hip. The Forrester sigil was an Ironwood tree, which house Forrester was best known for. They controlled the forest of ironwood trees and made the best shields and weapons. Half of the Northern fleet was made with ironwood, and they supplied most of the shields and bows for the Northern army. They were a proud and strong house, and had been loyal to the Starks for thousands of years.

The young man had to only be about 17, a few years older than Will. However when Will approached his bowed his head.

Will chuckled and gestured for him to rise. "Ha, you don't to bow to me friend. I'm here to see Lord Forrester, and his son." He explained.

The man rose and nodded his head. "Of course My Prince. They are both in the tent now, organizing which men will go with who." He explained.

Will nodded his head. "Good to know, what is your name friend?" He asked.

"Gared Tuttle My Prince, squire to Lord Forrester. Come, I'll take you to him and Rodrick now." He said bringing him inside the tent.

When inside he saw two men standing over a table with a map strewn across it. One was older, tall with a grey beard and head of hair, his eyes a dark green color. The other, Will could tell was his son. He was tall with a full brown beard, his eyes were the same, a deep green color, like the Ironwood forest that they lived in.

Gared spoke to them. "My Lords, Prince William is here to see you both." He said respectfully.

They both raised their heads, and smiled. The older man stood up tall and spoke with a deep commanding voice. "My Prince, it is an honor to finally meet you." Lord Forrester told him.

He gave him a firm hand shake, and Will nodded back. "You as well Lord Forrester. I've come to check and make sure everything is well in you camp. My father always told me 'Get to know your men, don't have them follow a stranger.'" He told the older man.

He nodded grimly. "I am sorry about the death of your father My Prince, he was a good man." He told him respectfully.

Will sighed and shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. Just join me in avenging him." He said smirking at the end.

Lord Forrester laughed and nodded in agreement. "My Prince, this is my son and heir Rodrick, he'll be riding with you in the coming battle." He said introducing his son.

"My Prince." He said shaking his hand.

Will smiled and nodded his head in greeting. Lord Forrester spoke again. "I need to get my men to join the King's. It was good meeting you Prince William, I look forward to fighting besides you in the field." He told him, before leaving the tent.

After the Lord Forrester left, Will looked to Rodrick and then down at the map. "So Rodrick, are you men ready for battle?" He asked.

He looked down at the map as well and nodded. "Yes My Prince, they are assembling now. We should be ready to leave within a few hours." He told him.

Will rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Ba, you don't need to call me My Prince. We're going to be marching together, you don't need to be so formal." He told the man.

Rodrick looked shocked at first, but nodded his head. "Alright then Will. So, I wanted to give you something. When we learned we'd be marching with you earlier this week, my father and I had this commissioned for you." He said reaching under the table.

He pulled out a beautiful shield, which he assumed was made of ironwood. The green Stark direwolf was present on the front. It was surprisingly light when he picked it up. He had always been good with a shield, and he was extremely grateful to Rodrick and his father. He had never had something like this made especially for him from another house.

"This is beautiful Rodrick thank you. I'll carry this with pride." He said extremely greatfully to him.

He shook his head and put his hand up. "Aye it is our honor that you carry it. I'm looking forward to fighting alongside you Will." He said with a smile.

Will thanked him again and the two walked out of the tent. Will gazed over at the Stark men moving towards the Forrester camp. No doubt they were the men Robb was sending with him. He suddenly thought of his family. He would be leaving again, he hated having to do that.

He looked over to Rodrick. "Rodrick, who does your family consist of?" He asked him.

Rodrick looked longingly at the Forrester sigil. "There's my mother Elissa, sweetest women in the world. My brother Asher is in Essos, working as a mercenary last time we heard. My sister Mira is a handmaiden to Margery Tyrell. There's Talia and Ethan, twins that are back at Ironrath, and then there's Ryon, my youngest brother." He told Will.

Will nodded and took in a deep breath. He could feel the chill in the air. "I hope this all goes well. Winter is Coming, and I'd prefer to spend it in my home. With the family I have left."

 **A:N) So yes I know this update is way way overdue and I am very sorry for that. School has started for me, and being a senior in High School, I need to start focusing on college and what I'm going to be doing with my life after I graduate. I hope you all can understand.**

 **So as for this chapter, it's another chapter to set up some pretty big stuff. Next chapter is going to be all from Myrcella's POV during the Battle of the Blackwater, and her escape from King's Landing.**

 **Then the season two finale will be the Battle of Oxcross and the lead into season 3. I know that Oxcross was way before S2EP10 in the show, but in this story it's just how it turned out.**

 **Also, I hope you guys like the addition of the Forresters from the Game of Thrones Telltale game. I love the Forresters and that game, they are without a doubt going to play a huge role down the road in this story.**

 **Also, you guys voted and "A Time For Dragons" the story of Daemon Targaryen, the twin brother to Daenearys, will be the next GOT story I post. So expect chapter 1 of that sometime soon.**

 **So as usual thank you for reading guys, please review! And always remember –Winter is Coming, domgk115**


End file.
